Lost Sister
by Enigmagirl
Summary: Mark Calaway and his little sister Isabella were both put in orphanages. Mark got adopted but Isabella never did. Will Mark ever find his sister? Will they ever be close? And what will happen when Isabella meets her neighbours?
1. Chapter 1

**here is a new story I found lying around that I wrote awhile ago....so I hope you guys like it!!! TNA one tonight...I hope Jeff's on it!!! anyways see you guys at the bottom****Chapter 1**

* * *

Mark William Calaway and his girlfriend Sasha Lynn Cena were both twenty-two year old. Sasha had long black hair and is about 5 feet 4 inches tall. Sasha is very shy but when she is around Mark she's not. Sasha is John Cena's sister. They were both on their way to SmackDown, because Mark is a wrestler with the WWE. He was known as the Undertaker.

Mark and his little sister Isabella were put in an orphanage when Mark was twelve and his sister was six. Mark was adopted into a small family while Isabella never got adopted. She had been moved around to a lot of orphanages, making it hard to track her down. Mark had been searching since he had first found out he even had a sister, but he hadn't found her yet.

"Sasha, I think maybe we should look in the orphanage in town here." Taker said

"Sure, We can do that tomorrow if you want." Sasha said

"We've been together since we were fourteen years old and you know I have looked everywhere for her" He said

"I know, Babe. We'll find her eventually. Don't worry." She said

"I know. I hope we do." He said

They arrived at SmackDown at Seven thirty. Undertaker had a half hour to get in his ring gear and his eye liner on. When he was ready they watched SmackDown on the Tv they had in his dressing room. It was finally time for Taker's match against Batista. Taker won by doing Tombstone Piledrivier to him and pinning him. After SmackDown was over and Taker changed into street clothes and took his eye liner off they went home. They talked for a couple hours then they went to bed.

The next morning, Taker and Sasha had breakfast then they headed to the orphanage that was in town. They arrived and were told to wait for the person who was in charge of the adoptions. She came out and recognized him.

Well look who it is! Mark Calaway." She said

"Uh yeah, how do you know me?" He asked

"This is the first orphanage you and your sister were put into" She said

"Really?" Sasha said

"Yes" She said

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Sasha Cena." He said

"Nice to meet you, so what brings you guys here?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if my little sister was here. I have been looking everywhere for her and I thought maybe she would be here." He said

"As a matter of a fact yes she is." She said

"Oh my god!!! Really?" He asked

"Yes, would you like to see her?" She said

"Of course I would!" He said

The lady left and came back with a now sixteen year old Isabella Marie Smith. Mark's last name had been changed to Calaway when he got adopted, but Isabella's never changed.

"Oh my god!! Hi, sis." Taker said

"Uh....hi." she said

"Do you remember me?" Taker said

"Not really, but I kinda look like you." Isabella said

"That's because I'm your brother." Taker said

"Really? You're Mark?" She asked

"Yes, I am." He said

"Oh my god! I knew you would come find me eventually!" She said

Isabella ran to Taker and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're going to come live with me and my girlfriend Sasha." Taker said pointing to Sasha

"Okay awesome! You're very pretty." Bella said to Sasha

"Thank you." Sasha said

"Do I need to fill out any forms or something?" he said

"No because she's 16, she's legally able to go with you without filling out anything." The lady said

"Okay." he said

"Thank you." Sasha said

All three of them left after Bella packed her things and put them in the car. They got home fifteen minutes later. Once Bella saw the house, her jaw dropped. The house was huge.

"Wow you guys live here?"! She asked

"Yes. This is your new house" Taker said

"I love it!!" she said

"Wait till you get inside" Sasha said

"Okay." Bella said

They got out of the car and unlocked the front door. They let Bella in first.

"So do I have a room?" Bella said

"Yes, I have had it set up for you since we moved here." Taker said

"Really? So you new someday you would find me?" Bella said

"Yes I did!" He said

They showed Bella her room. It is huge also. The walls are pink and purple with girl stuff all in it. Bella went over to her window and looked outside. She saw a guy about her age with multicoloured hair in his room.

"Who's that hottie?" Bella said

"That is Jeff Hardy, Him and his brother Matt Hardy live next door." Taker said

"That's cool." Bella said

"He doesn't talk to anyone. He likes to keep to himself, but his brother Matt works in the WWE with Taker." Sasha said

"Oh, you're a wrestler?" Bella asked

"Yeah, I'm the Undertaker." Taker said

"Oh, my god! That's you?!" Bella asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Taker said.

"That is so awesome!" Bella said.

"Okay, well we will let you be alone. You have school tomorrow." Taker said

"Okay, see you guys at dinner time." Bella said

At dinner time, all three of them ate and talked about the past. When they were done, they watched some TV. Around ten, Bella went to bed so that she could get up for school in the morning. Sasha and Taker stayed up until about midnight talking and then they went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! please let me know what you think....This is my second story so i will be changing it up I will post one, one day then the other or something like that so the next chapter of this will be up in a couple of days!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Lost sister I hope you guys like it!! thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one!! thanks to SoulGirl21 for the editing!!! SmackDown was good!!!!!!!!! jericho and Punk need to learn to shut their god damn months! anyways see you guys at the bottom!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Bella got up and got ready for school. She would be attending a new school. Taker had registered her. She got breakfast as Taker got up.

"Hey sis." Taker said

"Hey Mark, I'm almost ready for school." Bella said

"Okay, I'm driving you." Taker said

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Sasha been together?" Bella asked

"We've been together since we were fourteen." Taker said

"Wow, that's a long tim.e" Bella said

"Yeah, it has, but I love her a lot." Taker said

"Okay, yeah. I can tell from yesterday." Bella said

"Well, we better get going." Taker said

"Okay." Bella said

Bella finshed eating then she grabbed her school bags and Taker dropped her off at school. She said goodbye to Taker as he told her where the office was. She headed to the office, and found it five minutes later. When she walked in she noticed the same multicolour hair she saw from her window yesterday. She went up to the front desk as Jeff left the office. She got her time table and her locker number. Then she went to go find her locker. She was trying to find her locker when, for a spilt second, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone, dropping her things on the floor. When she looked she saw the same multicoloured hair again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Bella said

"It's totally okay. Here let me help you." Jeff said

They both picked up Bella's books. Then Jeff handed her the books that he had in his hand.

"Thanks." Bella said

"No problem. Oh, my name is Jeff Hardy by the way. Are you new here?" Jeff asked

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella, and yes my brother Mark took me in yesterday. It's a long story." Bella said

"Is your brother Mark Calaway? Also known as the Undertaker?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, that's him." Bella said

"Cool. You live next door to me." Jeff said

"Yeah! My window's next to your room. I uh...kinda saw you yesterday." Bella said

"That was you?" Jeff asked

"Yeah." Bella said

"I heard what you said." Jeff said

"Uh...I didn't say anything." Bella said

"Yes, you did. You said I am a hottie." Jeff said

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Bella said going all red in the face

"Okay, so do you need to find your next class?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, but I need to go to my locker first." Bella said

"Okay." Jeff said

Bella and Jeff walked to Bella's locker to put her books in it. When they were done, Jeff showed Bella were her first class was. Then Jeff headed to his class. At lunch time, Bella walked to the lunch room and saw Jeff sitting alone at a table. She walked up to his table and sat down across from Jeff.

"Hello again." Bella said

"Oh, hi Bella." Jeff said

"So, why are you sitting at a table all alone?" Jeff said

"I have no friends." Jeff said

"Come on. I'm sure you have friends." Bella said

"No I don't." Jeff said

"Oh. Sorry." Bella said

"It's okay. I like having no friends." Jeff said

"Really? Doesn't it get boring?" Bella asked

"Not really. What about you? did you have friend at your old school?" Jeff asked

"Well, uh, I went to a school at my Orphanage. Not alot of people were in it." Bella said

"You were in an orphanage?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, my family dropped Mark and I at an orpanage and never came back to get us. Then Mark got adopted within a year, so I kinda forgot about him. I never got adopted and yesterday Mark and his girlfriend Sasha found me and I live with them now." Bella said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jeff said

"Don't be sorry." Bella said

"Okay, so do you want to walk home together after school?" Jeff asked

"Sure. I will meet you out front after school." Bella said

"Okay sounds cool." Jeff said

Ten minutes later the bell rang and we both headed to our classes. When school was over I waited out front to wait for Jeff. He came out a couple minutes later and we started walking home.

"So, I know we just met today, but I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school every day together?" Bella asked

"Sure! That sounds cool" Jeff said

"Okay." Bella said

They both got to their houses in fifteen minutes. They said goodbye to eacother then went into their houses.

"Hey Mark hey, Sasha" Bella said

"Hey, how was your frist day of school?" Taker asked

"It was good. I met Jeff today" Bella said

"Jeff Hardy?" Sasha asked

"Yeah. He does keep to himself, but he talked to me" Bella said

"Okay, cool." Taker said

"Yeah, so I'm going upstairs to my room." Bella said

"Okay, see you later" Sasha said

"Oh, Mark, you don't have to take me to school anymore. I'm going to walk with Jeff to school every day" Bella said

"Okay" Mark said

"See you guys later" Bella said

Bella went upstairs to put her things a way. She turned her music on and started listing to it. A couple hours later, Bella went downstairs for dinner. Then after she was done she did her homework on the kitchen table. When she was done she watched TV with Taker and Sasha. Meanwhile, at the Hardy house they were watching TV. Jeff had a big smile on his face. Matt just kept staring at him.

"OK, I give up. Why are you so happy today?" Matt asked

"No reason. I met Taker's sister Bella today. She goes to my school and we're going to walk to school together tomorrow." Jeff said

"Oh, really? That's cool." Matt said

"Yeah." Jeff said

"So, you should go do your homework." Matt said

"Okay, Bro" Jeff said

Jeff went up to his room and started doing his homework. Meanwhile, back at Bella's house. She was getting ready for bed when Taker came in.

"Hey, sis, just wanted to say goodnight" Taker said

"Okay, goodnight Mark. Tell Sasha I say goodnight too please?" Bella said

"Sure can." Mark said

"Okay." Bella said

Bella went to bed at around 10:30. She fell asleep right away. Mark and Sasha went to bed shortly after. Meanwhile, at the Hardy house Jeff went to be around 11 while Matt went to bed at around 12.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!! please reveiw....check out my frist story that im still working on called a wrestling world!!! I should have chapter 3 up by the end of the weekend!!! see you guys later!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her is chapter 3 of Lost sister...Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story.... Thanks to diana and robyn.....My friend Robyn usually edits my story but her internets not working right now so both this chapter and chapter 23 of a wrestling world arnt edit but I tryed to make them look good...so hopefully I did good...anyways see you guys at the bottom...****

* * *

****Chapter 3**

The next morning Bella woke up and got ready for school. She put on a black Three Days Grace T-Shirt with A multi colour mini skirt. She tired her long black hair in a pony tail. Once she was done she went down stairs to have breakfast. Taker and Sasha were awake already.

"Hey guys" Bella said

"Hello Bella" Taker said

"Hey, After school my brother and his new girlfriend will be here" Sasha said

"Oh my god!!! John Cena will be here?" Bella asked

"Yup he is my brother" Sasha said

"Awsome, So whose is girlfriend?" Bella asked

"Oh, her name is Kristina Helmsley, She is Triple H's sister" Sasha said

"Wow no way" Bella said

"Yup she is" Taker said

"Cool" Bella said

She grabed a couple pieces of toast. Once she was done their was a knock on the door. Bella went to go answer it. She opened the door and saw Jeff.

"Hey Jeff" Bella said

"Hey Bella, You ready?" Jeff asked

"Yup, Bye Mark, Bye Sasha" Bella said

Jeff and Bella left and started walking to school. They got their about twenty minutes later.

"Thanks for walking with me Jeff" Bella said

"No problem" Jeff said

Both Bella and Jeff were in different classes so they went to their classes. When it was lunce time Bella went and sat down beside Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, Hows your classes so far?" Bella asked

"There okay" Jeff said

"Okay, Am I bothering you" Bella said

"No, Why would you think that?" Jeff asked

"I dunno, You just look like i'm bothing you" Bella said

"No your not Bella, I like you" Jeff said

"Okay, you like me?" Bella asked

"Uh....I ment as my first friend at this school" Jeff said as he blushed alittle

"Oh okay" Bella said looking alittle disapointed

The ate all of their lunch and then the bell rang. They headed to their last two classes. After school was over Jeff waited outside for Bella. She came out about ten minutes later and walked up to Jeff.

"Okay lets go" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

They started walking home.

"So Marks girlfriend Sasha is having her brother and his girlfriend over today, I was wonder if you and your brother wanted to come over, Since your brother works with Taker and John" Bella said

`Sure, When I get home I will ask him" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

It took them twenty minutes to get to their houses. They said goodbye to eacother and went into their houses. Bella walked into the house and saw Taker, Sasha, John, Kristina, Hunter and his wife Stephanie and their two children Aurora and Murphy sitting in the living room.

"Uh, Hi everybody" bella said

"Hey, Everybody this is my sister Isabella" Taker said

"Hey, Call me Bella please" Bella said

"Hello" They all said

"Oh, By the way Uh...I kinda invited Matt and Jeff Hardy over" Bella said

"Okay thats fine" Taker said

Bella went upstairs and put her backpack away then came back down. A couple mintues later their was a knock on the door. Taker went and opened it.

"Hello guys, Come in" Taker said

Jeff and Matt came in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jeff" Bella said

"Hey Bella, This is my brother Matt" Jeff said

"Hello Matt" Bella said

"So this is Bella you've been talking about" Matt said

"Uh...No I haven't" Jeff said hitting Matt on the arm

"So John..How have you been?" Sasha said

"I've been good sis" John said

"That's good" Sasha said

"So, This is funny...Takers dating John sister, I am dating John and my brother is Hunter who is married to Stephanie McMahon and Bella dating Matt's brother" Kristina said

"WHAT?" Jeff and Bella yelled

"What did I say?" Kristina said

"Jeff and I arn't dating" Bella said

"Yeah, Were just friends" Jeff said

"Oh sorry, It seemed like you guys were dating" Kristina said

"Nope" Bella said

"At least you guys are friends" John said

"Yeah Jeff usually dosn't make friends" Matt said

"Sasha was like that before she met Taker"John said

"I was not" Sasha said

"You were too" John said

"Alright, I kinda was" Sasha said

"But you met me and that changed" Taker said as he kissed Sasha

"Okay, well Murphy a little cranky so I think were going to leave now" Triple H said

"Okay bye guys" Taker said

"Thanks for coming" Sasha said

"See you later bro" Kristina said

"Bye" Stephanie said

Then Hunter, Stephanie three year old Aurora and one year old Murphy left. A couple hours later John and Kristina left.

"Well Jeff has school tomorrow, So I think we will go now" Matt said

"Yeah Bella has school tomorrow too" Taker said

"Bye" Matt said

He left and Jeff and I followed.

"So we walking to school together tomorrow?" Bella asked

"Yup, Thanks for inviting us over, I had fun" Jeff said

"So did I" Bella said as she leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek

"Uh...Thanks..See you tomorrow" Jeff said

Then he left. Bella walked back to the living room.

"You do like him" Sasha said

"Who Jeff?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Taker said

"Yeah I do, But I think he just wants to be friends" Bella said

"Okay" Sasha said

"Yeah" Bella said

The three of them watched a movie. Then around 11 Bella went to bed. Over at the Hardy house Jeff was getting ready to go to bed when Matt walked in.

"Hey bro" Matt said

"Hey I'm just about to go to bed" Jeff said

"Listen I just wanted to come in here and tell you something" Matt said

"Sure, What is it?" Jeff asked

"Well I just want you to know if you and Bella ever decided to date you should be really careful with her, I mean she's Takers sister" Matt said

"I know, I think she just wants to be friends though" Jeff said

"Well you wont know unless you aske her" Matt said

"Yeah that's true" Jeff said

"Okay , Well I will let you go to bed now" Matt said

"Okay goodnight Matt" Jeff said

"Goodnight" Matt said

Matt left and Then Jeff went to bed arouned 11:30 PM. Then Matt ended up going bed at like 1 Am. Taker and Sasha went to bed around 1 AM also.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it!!! please review.....and if you guys have any ideas let me know....ttyl bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 for you guy....I hope you like it!!! Thanks to everyone who read and reveiwed the last chapter..I really apriciate it!!! Tomorrow's SmackDown...Cann't wait to see what going to happen I can wait to see Jericho, Batista and The furball aka punk.....lol anyways see you guys at the bottom!!!!****Chapter 4**

* * *

Two months later Jeff and Bella are best friends and Both Jeff and Bella are doing reallly good in school. Taker, Sasha are both happy that they have a relationship with Taker's and Bella were walking home from school.

"So you going to SmackDown tonight?" Jeff asked

"Yup, Marks taking me" Bella said

"Cool, Do you always call him Mark" Jeff asked

"Yes I have called him Taker before but I preferr to call him Mark, He only lets Sasha and Me call him that though" Bella said

"Yeah I know, Matt's taking me tonight so I will see you there" Jeff said

"Sure will" Bella said

"Theres kinda something I want to ask you but I will wait till tonight" Jeff said

"Oh really?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Jeff said

They got to thier houses and said goodbye to each other then left.

"Hey Mark, Sasha, I'm home" Bella said

"Okay, Were in the living room with John and Kristine" Sasha said

"Okay" Bella said

She went and put her stuff up in her room then went back down stairs to the living room.

"Bella, John and and Kristine are going to ride with us" Mark said

"We were wondering if you wanted to go with the Hardy's" Sasha said

"Sure, Let me call Jeff and let him know" Bella said

"Don't need to, We called Matt on the way here and asked him for you" Kristine said

"You can just head over there now, They will be leaving in an hour" Mark said

"Okay when you guys leaving?" Bella asked

"Soon, We need to pick some stuff up" Sasha said

"Okay cool, I will go right now" Bella said

"Bye, See you soon" Mark said

"Bye Mark, Bye guys" Bella said

Then she Left and went next door. When she got thier she knocked on the door and Matt answered. Bella had never been in here. Her and Jeff would just hang out at school or talk to each other on the phone. The Hardy's house was big.

"Hey Matt, My brother and Sasha said I'm suppost to ride with you guys to SmackDown" Bella said

"Yup, Kristine called me" Matt said

"Okay, So wheres Jeff?" Bella asked

"He's up in his room, Second door when you head upstairs" Matt said

"Okay thanks" Bella said

She went upstairs and knocked on the second door. She herd Jeff say come in.

"Hey Ma....Oh hi Bella" Jeff said

"Hey, i'm ridding with you guys to SmackDown tonight" Bella said

"Oh, cool" Jeff said

"Yup, Wow your room is awsome, I've seen parts of it through my room but not the hole thing" Bella said

"Yeah same only your room" Jeff said

"So...what were you going to wait to ask me at SmackDown" Bella asked

"Uh....Well I want to know if maybe you will go on a date with me?" Jeff asked

"A date?" Bella asked

"Yes...It's cool if you don't but I was just kinda wondering" Jeff said

"Sure I would love too" Bella said

"Cool because I really like you" Jeff said

"That's good because I really like you" Bella said sitting down on Jeff's bed

"I know, you think i'm hot" Jeff said laughing

"That's so nott fair, you weren't suppost to here that" Bella said

"I know I wasn't" Jeff said

"But it's okay" Bella said

"That's good Because I think you hot too" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

She leaned in and was about to kiss Jeff on the lips when Matt walked in.

"Oh, Sorry" Matt said

"It's okay bro, We weren't doing anything" Jeff said

"You weren't? It seemed like you guys were about to kiss" Matt said

"Maybe" Jeff said

"Well anyways, It's about time to leave, So get ready" Matt said

Then he shut the door and left.

"Sorry Jeff" Bella said

"It's okay" Jeff said

"So maybe tomorrow we can go on our date?" Jeff asked

"Sounds good to me" Bella said

"Okay well we should go" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Then they left and got in Matt's car and headed to SmackDown. It took about two hours to get there. They had an hour to get ready. When they got there they saw Taker,Sasha, John and Kristine waiting for them.

"Hey guys, Bella your going to hang out with Sasha and Jeff while we go get ready okay" Taker said

"Sure,What about Kristine?" Bell asked

"She's a diva remember?" Mark asked

"Oh yeah I forgot" bella said

"It's okay" Sasha said

Then sasha, Jeff and Bella headed to the room where the wrestlers hangout when their not in the ring. At eight SmackDown started with Kristine vs Layla. Kristine did a DDT to Layla and pinned her. Then it was Kofi Vs The Miz for the Miz's United States championship. Kofi Kingston won by doing his finisher and pining The Miz. Then it was Matt Vs Jericho. Unfortuanally Matt lost because Chris put the Walls of Jericho on him in the middle of the ring and he couldn't get to the rops so Matt had to tap out. Then It was John Vs Randy. John won by giving Randy the five Knucle Shuffle then Randy got up and John Gave him the Additude Ajustment and pinned him. The last match of the night was The Undertaker vs Batista. The Undertaker won by doing the TombStone Piledriver then pinned him.

Once SmackDown was over Jeff and Bella drove home with Matt while John, Kristine, Sasha and Taker all drove together. They got home around midnight. Then they all went to next afternoon Jeff called on Bella's cell.

_"Hey Bella, Just calling to let you know I will be picking you up at six" Jeff said_

_"Okay sounds good to me" Bella said_

_"Matt's going to drive us" Jeff said_

_"Okay see you in a couple hours" Bella said_

_"Okay, Bye" Jeff said_

Then they hung knocked on Bella's door.

"Come in" Bella said

"Hey, Just want to see if you need a help picking out and outfit for your first date" Sasha said

"Uh, Yeah I could use some help" Bella said

"Sure, So are you going to kiss him tonight" Sasha said

"Um... I don't know, We kinda almost kissed yesterday but then Matt walked in" Bella said

"Oh okay, Well you can wear the dress I wore for my first date with Mark" Sasha said

"Really? you still have it?" Bella asked

"Yeah I kept it for some reason but I think you should wear it" Sasha said

"Okay" Bella said

Then Sasha left and came back five minutes with a purple strapless dress.

"Wow, That's pretty" Bella said

"Yeah Mark liked it so I think Jeff will too" Sasha said

"Yeah" Bella said

A couple hours later Bella was all ready. She was wearing the purple strapless dress with her hair tied back in a ponytail and is wearing makeup. At seven Jeff knocked on the door. Taker answered the door.

"Hey Jeff, The ladies are upstairs, You can come in" Taker said

Jeff is wearing blue jeans with a lons sleave shirt and a tie. His multicoloured hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"So just to let you know i'm okay with this but don't ever hurt her" Taker said

"I won't you can trust me" Jeff said

"Oh I know that just letting you know though" Taker said

Then Bella and Sasha came down the stairs.

"Wow Bella you look nice: Jeff said

"Thank you, you look good too" Bella said

"Okay bella be home by 12" Taker said

"Okay Mark, See you guys later" Bella said

Then they left and got in Matt's car. He droped them off at a local resturant. They went in and got seated at a table and order some food.

"Thanks for asking me out on a date" Bella said

"No problem, Like I said I really like you" Jeff said

"Me too" Bella said

"So is this like you frist date?" Jeff asked

"Yeah it is, Is it yours?" Bella asked

"Yeah, I was a loner untill you came" Jeff said

"Oh I know" Bella said

Then the food came and they started eating it. When they were done Jeff paid for the food then they walked down the street a couple blocks to the movie threters. They paid to see A Walk to Remember. During the movie Jeff grabed Bella's hand and held it. When the movie was done they started walking home.

They got home about twenty minutes later. Jeff walked Bella up to her house.

"Thanks I really had fun tonight" Bella said

"So did I" Jeff said

Then Jeff lean over and kissed Bella on the lips They kissed for five minutes till Taker opened the door.

"Hm...I think it's time for you to go home Jeff" Taker said as they stoped kissing

"Goodnight Bella" Jeff said

"Goodnigh Jeff" Bella said

Then they shut the door and Jeff walked next door to his house.

"Hey Matt i'm home" Jeff said

"Hey bro, So how did it go?" Matt asked

"Well we had a nice time and then when we got to her house I kissed her. Then Taker open the door and saw us kissing" Jeff said

"Okay, I hope he was okay with that" Matt said

"I think he was but I'm tired I'm going to go to bed, See you tomorrow" Jeff said

"Okay goodnight" Matt said

Jeff headed upstairs and changed into his pajama's. Then he looked out his window and looked into Bella's. He saw her dancing. He just smiled then went to bed. Meanwhile at Bella's house she was dancing to her favorite song. Then when it was over she put her pajama's on and went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!!! chapter five should be up withing a couple of days!!!! talk to you guys later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry it took me long to get this posted!! my mom had a baby on saturday!!! I have a new sister her name is Jillian!!! anywas raw was good lastnight!!! Bret vs Vince at wrestlemania26... John vs Vince next monday!!! Thanks to Robyn for the editing and to diana and everyone else who reviewed this story i really aprieciate....anyways for people that trash story aka the perosn that trash my friends story called Best Friends if you don't like a story don't fucking read it!!! anyways sorry about that!!! see you at the bottom!!!****

* * *

**

Chapter 5

A couple of days later, Bella was getting ready for school. She was putting on a tank-top with a mini skirt, and her running shoes. She had her hair tied back into a pony tail. She went downstairs and saw Mark and Sasha eating breakfast.

"Hey, guys." Bella said

"Hey, Bella." Sasha said

"Are you all ready for school?" Taker asked

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Jeff to get here" Bella said

"OK." Sasha said

"Are you guys dating?" Taker asked

"Uh....not yet..." Bella said

"Good. It should stay like that." Taker said

"No it shouldn't! We like each other!" Bella said

"Yeah, Mark, leave them alone." Sasha said

"But, she's only sixteen!" Taker said

"Yeah. But, we were fourteen when we started dating. Remember?" Sasha said

"Uh...well, I just...fine!" Taker said

"Thanks Sash, Thanks Mark" Bella said

A couple minutes later, the door bell rang, Bella went and answered it. When she opened it she saw Jeff standing there. He is wearing Blue jeans with a black t-shirt and shoes. His mult-coloured hair tied back into a pony tail.

"Hey Jeff." bella said

"Hey Bella." Jeff said

"I'm ready. Bye Mark, Bye Sasha" Bella said

Jeff and Bella started walking to school. They got there twenty minutes later. Then they headed to their classes. When it was lunch time Bella went into the cafeteria and sat down beside Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, so how were you first two classes?" Bella asked

"They were OK I guess." Jeff said

"OK." Bella said

"So,um...do you want to come over to my house after school?" Jeff asked

"Yeah! Sure!" Bella said.

"OK good." Jeff said, smiling

They finshed eating then headed to their other two classes. Once school was over, Jeff waited outside for Bella. Then they walked to Jeff's house and went up to his room to hang out.

"So, there's kinda something I wanted to ask you." Jeff said

"Sure, You can ask me anything." Bella said

"Well, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jeff asked

"Of course I will. It took you long enough!" Bella said.

"Yeah I know. I was kinda nervous." Jeff said

"Why were you nervous? I do like you." Bella asked

"I know you like me. I like you too. I don't know why I was nervous." Jeff said

"OK, so, I guess this means you're my boyfriend." Bella said

"Yeah, I guess it does." Jeff said

Both Jeff and Bella leaned towards each other and then they kissed. They were still kissing when Matt walked in.

"Uh...sorry! I didn't know Bella was here!" Matt said

Jeff and Bella stoped kissing and looked at Matt.

"Yeah, I asked her to come over." Jeff said

"Do Taker and Sasha know you're here?" Matt asked

"Uh...no, they don't." Bella said

"Well, I think you should go and tell them." Matt said

"OK, Matt, I will be back if my brother will let me come back." Bella said as she kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"OK." Jeff said

Bella walked over to her house and Mark and Sasha came out from the living room.

"Where were you?" Mark asked

"I was at Jeff's! He asked me out!" Bella said

"You guys are dating now?" Sasha asked

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." Bella said

"OK cool" Sasha said

"Fine, but no sex!" Mark said

"Uh...Mark we just started dating...we are totally not going to do that right now!" Bella said

"And Besides, they're too young for that, Taker." Sasha said

"Yeah!" Bella said

"Well, you're not going over there again I'm not risking it! Go do your homework." Mark said

"Alright fine!" Bella said

She headed up stairs and pulled out her cellphone and dialed Jeff's number. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hey Jeff." Bella said_

_"Hey! Can you come back over?" Jeff asked_

_"No, Mark said I have to do my homework." Bella said_

_"OK, I guess I will see you when we walk to school tomorrow." Jeff said_

_"Yeah. Make sure you knock on the door." Bella said_

_"I will See you tomorrow." Jeff said_

_"OK, Babe. Uh....I mean Jeff." Bella said_

_"Babe is fine." Jeff said, laughing_

_"OK bye." Bella said_

Then she hung up and started doing her homework. Over at the Hardy house, Jeff was doing the same thing. They rest of the night went by pretty fast. Soon it was time to go to bed. Jeff and Bella went to bed around 10:30 and then Mark, Sasha and Matt went to bed around midnight.

* * *

**thanks for reading!!! hope you guys like it I will be posting chapter 25 of my other story then i will post a nother chapter of this story!! see you soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six!!! I hope you guys like it!!! SmackDown was fricken awsome John Morrison and R-Truth fighting Show-Miz for the titles at wm26....Matt made it into the Money in the Bank match!!! yay go Matt!!!! Edge speard Jericho once again!!! lol anyways thanks to Robyn for editing and to Diana and everyone else you reveiws my story and helps me out!!! anyways see you at the bottom!!!****Chapter 6**

* * *

Five months later, Jeff and Bella were both on Summer Vaction. They have been dating for five months now. It is the first of July and Bella is over at the Hardy house hanging out with Jeff in his room. They both have given each other nicknames.

"Bells?" Jeff said

"Yeah Jeffro?" Bella said

"Come sit down on my bed." Jeff said

"Okay, babe" Bella said

She walked over to Jeff's bed and sat down beside him. Then Jeff started kissing her. Bella kissed him back then Bella broke the kiss.

"Jeff, It's five. I have to go home now" Bella said

"Awe why?" Jeff said

"Mark said he wanted to talk to me about something, so he told me to be home at five." Bella said

"Okay, call me later." Jeff said

"I will" Bella said

Then Bella kissed him again and went downstairs.

"Bye Matt." Bella said

"Bye." Matt said from the living room.

Then she left and went next door to her house. When she walked in she saw Taker and Sasha sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Okay I'm back." Bella said

"Okay, good." Taker said

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Bella asked

"Come sit." Sasha said

"Okay well...." Taker said

"Uh...Were getting married." Sasha said

"Oh my god!!!! That's awsome" Bella said

"Yeah and I want you to be my maid of honnor." Sasha said

"Sure" Bella said

"So yeah thats what we wanted to talk to you about" Taker said

"Okay! Uh...Can Jeff come over?" Bella asked

"No he can't." Taker said

"Yes, Bella he can don't listen to your brother." Sasha said

"Okay thanks Sash." Bella said

"No problem." Sasha said

"Fine....Jeff can come." Taker said

"Yeah! I'm going to call him and let him know." Bella said

Then she left and headed up to her room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jeff's number.

_"Hello Babe." Jeff said_

_"Okay, they just wanted to tell me they're engaged. So, you can come over if you want?" Bella said_

_"Sure I will come over!" Jeff said_

_"Okay, see you in five" Bella said_

_"Kay, Bye." Jeff said_

Then she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. Five minutes later she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and saw Jeff.

"Hey babe." Bella said

Then she kissed him and he kissed back. When they stoped they sat down on Bella's bed.

"Bells?" Jeff said

"Yeah?" Bella said

"I uh...I kno were only sixteen...but theres kinda something I want to tell you." Jeff said

"Sure Jeffro, You can tell me anything" Bella said

"Okay, Welll uh...." Jeff said

"Come on just say it" Bella said

"I Love you" Jeff said

"You Love me...Wow thats awsome because I love you too!' Bella said

"That's great" Jeff said

Then they both started kissing. Then the kissing turned into them taking their shirts off. Jeff was shirtless and Bella was in her bra. Jeff was about to take Bella's bra off when Bella's bedroom door opened and in walked Taker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Taker yelled

"Uh...Hi Mark" Bella said as they stopped kissing

"We weren't do anything" Jeff said

"Then why the hell are you shirtless and my sister in her bra?!" Taker said

"Uh...Because..." Bella started to say.

Sasha walked in and looked at Jeff and Bella. Both Bella and Jeff put their shirts back on.

"Okay, I think Jeff should leave. Now." Taker said

"Okay, Taker." Jeff said

Then he kissed Bella on the cheek and left.

"Your not allowed to see him anymore!" Taker said

"WHAT? you can't do that!" Bella said

"Oh yes I can!" Taker said

'Mark just calm down, sweetheart." Sasha said

"No I will not! My sister almost had sex at sixteen years old!" Taker said

"Well still just calm down please? I hate it when you get mad." Sasha said

"How did this happen? You told me you wouldn't do that!" Taker said

"Well we weren't, but then we told each other that we loved each other and...well, then things led to taking our shirts off." Bella said

"OK, but still It wasn't.......wait Love? You love each other after five months?" Taker said

"Yeah, you guys told eachother that you loved eachother at fifteen! I'm a year older then when you guys said it!" Bella said

"You know, Taker, she makes a good point." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I know, but still...." Taker said

"Yeah. Mark, I know what I did wasn't smart...." Bella said

"Fine! But I'm your big brother and I say you're not allowed to see Jeff for two weeks!" Taker said

"Whatever!" Bella said

"I mean it!" Taker said

"I know! Just leave please!" Bella said laying down on her bed

When they left she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jeff's number.

_"Hey, So did you get in to trouble?" Jeff asked_

_"Yeah, I can't see you for two weeks" Bella said_

_"Oh my god!!! Really?" Jeff asked _

_"Yeah babe. I'm sorry" Bella said_

_"it's OK, but we can still talk on the phone right?" Jeff asked_

_"Yeah, he didn't say anything about the phone. Thankfully." Bella said_

_"Okay cool" Jeff said_

_"So, what are you going to do for two weeks?" Bella asked_

_"Talk to you on the phone" Jeff said_

_"Okay" Bella said_

They were still talking an hour later when Sasha called Bella down for dinner.

_"Okay, babe, my dinner's ready I will call you tomorrow." Bella said_

_"Okay bye!" Jeff said_

Then Bella hung up and went down stairs for dinner. That night she went to bed around 11. Two weeks later, Bella was finally allowed to see Jeff again. She decided not to tell him when the day was and just go over to his house and surpise him. She went next door and knocked on Jeff's bed room door. He got up and answered it

"Oh my god!! Bells!!" Jeff said

Then they kiss each other. The sat down on Jeff's bed.

"Yeah I was allowed to see you today, so I came over and wanted to surpise you." Bella said

"Okay, I'm glad you did!" Jeff said

"Listen, I think we should wait till we're a little older to have sex..." Bella said

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Jeff said

"Okay good." Bella said

They hung out in Jeff's room for the day. Then at about six that night, Bella kissed Jeff good night and went back to her house. When she got there Sasha's brother John and his girlfriend Kristina were there.

"Hello guys." Bella said

"Hey, we're just helping the love birds plan their wedding." Kristina said

"Oh cool. Sound fun." Bella said

"Your borther doesnt seem to be into this stuff." John said laughing

"It's because he's the Deadman." Bella said laughing

"Hey! That's just my character in the ring! Stop makin' fun of me!" Taker said

"Awe but it's fun!!!" Bella said

"Yeah what your sister said!" John said

"Okay enough you two." Sasha said to John and me.

"Alright." John said

"Thanks, babe." Taker said kissing Sasha on the lips.

"EW! Guys, that's gross!" Bella said.

"It's no different then when you kiss Jeff." Kristina pointed out.

"Yeah, but see when i kiss Jeff it's not like I have to see myself doing it. So, it's not so bad and plus I like kissing Jeff." Bella said

Bella sat down and helped the girls do some wedding stuff while John and Taker decided to leave and go to the bar for a couple hours. That night, they all went to bed at around midnight.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!!! please reveiw!!!! chapter seven will be skiped a couple years....it will be up in a couple of days!!! see you later!!! bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry it took me long to do an update...I have been at my moms house for a couple weeks helping her out...so anways saw raw it was good untill the end where mcmahon stuck five people on john befor he took over...thanks to robyn for the editing...thanks to diana and everyone else who reveiwed the story....see u at the bottom....****

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Two years later, Taker and Sasha are twenty-four and got married a year ago. They are expecting thier first child in about seven months. Jeff and Bella are now eighteen and graduated a couple weeks ago. Right now, it is the end of June. Both Jeff and Bella would not be going to collage. Once they turn 20 they will be joining the WWE. John and Kristina are engaged and are hoping to be married in a year. John is Twenty-Nine and Krsitina is Twenty-Four.

Matt is now dating one of the diva's on Maria. She moved in with Matt and Jeff while Bella still lives with Taker and Sasha. Jeff and Bella both still haven't gone any father then making out. They are waiting till they're married. Taker is okay with all this now that Bella is eighteen. Bella was sleeping when she heard her cell phone go off. She got out of bed and went to answer it.

_"Hello?" She said_

_"hey Bells." Jeff said_

_"Hey, Jeffro, what's going on?" Bella said_

_"Nothing. Matt and Maria went out for the day so I thought maybe you would like to come over so we can hang out." Jeff said_

_"Sure babe. Just let me get dressed and have breakfast and then I will be right over." Bella said_

_"Okay, see you soon." Jeff said_

_"Kay" Bella said_

Then she hung up. She went over to her closet and put on a tank-top and shorts. Then she tied her hair back into a pony-tail. When she went downstairs, Taker and Sasha had already eaten breakfast and they were watching TV. Taker had his hand on Sasha's stomach and a smile on his face. _Huh. The baby must be kicking._ Bella thought.

"Hey, guys." Bella said

"Hey, Bella." Mark said

"Hey." Sasha said

"I'm going to go over to Jeff's house after I eat breakfast." Bella said

"Okay. John and Kristina are coming over today. Taker and John are going to do guy things while Kristina and I go baby shopping." Sasha said

"Okay, tell them I say hi." Bella said as she grabbed a bowl of cereal

"We sure will." Sasha said

"So, what are you and John doing today, bro?" Bella asked Taker

"If you must know, we're going to the gym for a couple hours to work out." Taker said

"Mark working out." Bella said, laughing

"Yes I am! Why is that funny?" Taker said

"I don't know. It just is!" Bella said, giving Taker an innocent smile.

"Uh...alright then." Taker said

About fifteen minutes later, Bella finished her breakfast. Then she hugged Taker and Sasha goodbye and left to go to Jeff's house. She got there and just walked in. Then she went up to Jeff's room. He was laying on his bed listing to music. Bella walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, Babe." Jeff said

"Hey, how are you?" Bella asked

"I'm good now that you're here." Jeff said

Then Bella sat down on his bed and Jeff kissed her. Then Bella deepend the kiss. She felt Jeff's hand going into her shirt and she pulled away.

"I''m sorry, Bells." Jeff said

"It's okay. I'm not ready to do that yet." Bella said

"Okay, Babe" Jeff said

"So, we should go downstairs and watch some movies." Bella said

"Okay sounds good to me" Jeff said

Then they went down stairs and Bella picked out The Twilight Movie and put it on while Jeff got drinks. They sat on the couch and started watching it. A couple hours later, it ended and they decided to go over to Bella's house to see if they had returned yet. When they got there, Taker, Sasha, Kristina, John, Matt, and Maria were there hanging out.

"Hey, guys." Bella said

"Hey, love birds." Matt said

"Shut up, dude! You shouldn't talk!" Jeff said pointing to Maria.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Bella asked

"Nothing really. Just hanging out." Taker said

"Sweet." Jeff said

"So, are you excided that you'er going to be an aunt, Bella?" Kristina said

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." Bella said

"You guess?" John said

"I mean.....yeah! I'm excited!" Bella said

"Good." Taker said

"Yeah, because this baby is coming in about seven in a half months." Sasha said

"We know." Bella said

"Okay." Sasha said

They all hung out for the rest of the day. Then around nine o'clock, John, Kristina, Matt, and Maria left. Bella and Jeff went up to Bella's room.

"So, in two years we can be in the WWE with our brothers." Jeff said

"Yeah, i know. Taker's teaching me some moves." Bella said

"Matt's teaching me moves too." Jeff said

Cool." Bella said

"Hey, I just relized you called Mark.....Taker" Jeff said

"Oh, I guess I did." Bella said

"You didn't realize?"Jeff said

"I guess I didn't." Bella said

"Bells?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, Jeffro? Bella asked

"I love you." Jeff said

"I know you do. I love you too." Bella said

Then Jeff leaned over and kissed Bella. They were still kissing when there was a knock. They stopped and Bella got up and answered it. Taker was standing there.

"Hey." Bella said

"Uh... I just wanted to let you know it's eleven o'clock" Taker said

"Yeah, I know." Bella said

"Well, I think it's time for Jeff to go home don't you?" Taker said

"Yeah, I guess." Bella said

"Okay." Taker said as he left.

"I guess you have to leave now." Bella said, disappointed.

"I know. It's okay. We'll see each other tomorrow." Jeff said, kissing Bella on the lips.

"Okay, bye." Bella said hugging Jeff

Once Jeff left, Bella went downstairs to see what Taker and Sasha were doing. They were sitting on the couch watching New Moon.

"Oh sweet! New Moon. Jeff and I just watched Twilight today!" Bella said, sitting down.

"Cool!" Sasha said

"You girls and the Twilight series!" Taker said

"It's cool." Sasha said

"I love these movies!" Bella said

They watched the movie untill it was over. Once it was done, they went to bed. Over the next couple of months, Sasha was getting bigger and when she was around five months pregnant they found out they were having a girl. Jeff and Bella have been dating for about three years. Bella turned 19 on April 26. Then on August 31 Jeff turned 19. They both had parties. Matt and Maria were now engaged. While John and Kristina were still engaged, but they haven't made any wedding plans yet. Both Matt and Taker were getting Jeff and Bella ready to join the WWE in a year. They were teaching them some moves and telling them to try and make up their own moves. Every Friday Taker, John, Matt, Maria and Kristina had matches on SmackDown. Jeff and Bella would come and watch them then go home with them.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it....please read and review.......hopefully i will have eaither a chapter of my other story or this one up in a couple of day....seee you later**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Here is chapter 8 for you guys!!! sorry it took me so long my laptop wont work for some reason so i have to use my moms computer and plus im babysitting my four year old sister till sunday so yeah.....thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter....thanks to robyn and diana for the help.....see you at the bottom.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Two months later Sasha was about seven months pregnant. Matt and Maria were getting married in a couple of days. John and Kristine were planing on getting married in a year. Jeff and Bella were still going out. Today Matt,Taker and John were going to teach them some more moves while Sasha, Kristina and Maria went shopping. They all headed to Matt and Jeff's dad's old house before he passed away. Matt and Jeff own the house but decided to leave it the way it is. When they got there they headed to the backyard.

"Okay so John and I will wrestle and then you guys will come in and see if you picked them up" Matt said

"Okay" We said

Matt and John got on the build ring that Matt and Jeff made when they were little. Matt started by doing a DDT to John. John gave Matt a closeline. Then Matt gave John some punches. John was on the ground and Matt was going to take aventage of this by doing a Moon Sault to John but John moved out of the way. John got up and did you can't see me to Matt. Then when Matt got up he gave Matt the Additude Ajustment and pinned him.

"Okay so it's you turn you too" Matt said

"What I'm not facing Jeffro" Bella said

"Yeah man" Jeff said

"Just do it" Taker said

"Alright" Bella said

"Kay" Jeff said

Then Jeff and Bella got into the ring. Jeff told Bella to start first so she did by doing a closeline to Jeff.

"Oh my god i'm sorry babe" Bella said

"I'm ok Bells" Jeff said as he got up

"Okay" Bella said

Then Jeff did a DDT to Bella and she landed on the ground. She somehow pulled Jeff's leg and he fell on the ground. Then Bella got on him to hold him down. She leaned down and kissed Jeff on the lips.

"Hey come on that not wrestling" Taker said

"Sorry I had to do it" Bella said

"It's okay with me I liked it" Jeff said as he gave Bella a kiss on the lips.

"Okay Love birds I think were done for today" John said

"Kay" Jeff and Bella said

They all got out of the ring and headed back to Bella, Taker and Sasha's house. When they got their Sasha, Kristina and Maria were there in the living room talking.

"Hey guys, You weren't gone long" Sasha said

"That's because these to decided to make out then wrestle" Taker said

"We can't help it" Bella said laughing

"Yeah man" Jeff said

"Okay so did you guys have fun aleast" Kristina said

"Yeah we did" John said

"Good" Maria said

"So were going up to my room" Bella said

"To do what?" Taker asked

"To do boyfriend and Girlfriend stuff" Jeff said

"YOUR WHAT???" Taker asked

"Chill Mark, He's kidding were just going to hang out" Bella said

"Okay good" Taker said

"Trust me were not going to do that till were married" Jeff said

"I believe you guys" Taker said

"Even though you didn't" Bella said really low

"What was that?" Taker asked

"Nothing lets go Jeff" Bella said

They headed upstairs and went into Bella's room.

"Man that girl can be a troble maker when she want to" John said

"Yeah she can be" Sasha said

"I think she got it from being in the orpanage all of those years" Taker said

"Yeah well Jeff can be like that some times to, I think thats why he fell in love with her" Matt said

"Love? There 18" Taker said

"Yeah man there in love can't you tell?" Matt asked

"No and they shouldn't there only teenagers" Taker said

"What were we when we fell in love?" Sasha said

"Uh...Teenagers...But that dosn't matter she's my babysister she shouldn't be in love yet" Taker said

"You can't stop love man" John said

"I know" Taker said

Meanwhile upstairs in Bella's room they were sitting on Bella's bed talking.

"Man Mark is soo protected, I hate it sometimes" Bella said

"Your is baby sister he's just trying to look out for you" Jeff said

"I know but He should tone it down alittle, I was in a ophange for sixteen years, I think I know how to look after myself" Bella said

"I know babe, but he loves you" Jeff said

"Yeah he does, It just makes me mad sometimes" Bella said

"I know the feeling" Jeff said

"Yeah I guess you would know" Bella said

"Yeah my brother Matt is really good to me, He took care of me from the time I was fourteen" Jeff said

"That's really great of your brother, He must love you alot" Bella said

"Yeah he does I love him alot too" Jeff said

"Yeah" Bella said

"I also love you" Jeff said

"Awe, I love you to Jeffro" Bella said

Then Bella kissed Jeff. Jeff deepend the kiss. Bella pushed Jeff down on the bed and kissed him some more. Then Jeff surpised her by stopping.

"What's wrong..a couple of day ago you wanted to do this" Bella said

"Yeah I know, It's Just I promise Taker we would wait till were married" Jeff said

"Okay but he wont know" Bella said as she kissed jeff.

Jeff didn't resist this time and just let things happen. A couple hourse later everyone was still down stairs. Taker decided to go upstairs and see what they were doing so he headed up to Bella's room. Meanwhile Jeff and Bella were laying under Bella's covers cuddling when they herd footsteps coming upstairs.

"Oh my god Jeffro get up someones coming" Bella said

Then she graped her clothes from the floor and started putting them on. Jeff got up and quikley put his cloths on and then they sat down on Bella's bed to make it look like they were talking. Then they herd a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bella said

"Hey guys, I thought I just come up and check on you" Taker said

"Were fine just talking about when we join the WWE" Jeff said

"Oh okay, Well your brother and Maria want to leave so I think you should go with them" Taker said

"Okay, Bells I will see you tomorrow" Jeff said

"Okay Jeffro" Bella said

Then Jeff kissed her on the cheek and left. Bella and Taker headed down stairs to. Matt,Jeff, Maria,John and Kristina all left and headed back to their houses. Taker went and put dinner on while Bella and Sasha stayed in the living room talking.

"So, you okay?" Sasha asked

"Yeah I'm totally fine" Bella said

"Okay but I think you should go change" Sasha said pointing at Bella's paints.

"Oh my god...yeah I should" Bella said

She headed upstairs and change her paints then came back down stairs.

"Thanks Sash" Bella said

"No problem don't want your brother to find out" Sasha said

"Find out what?" Bella said

"That you had sex with Jeff today" Sasha said

"Uh....How did you know" Bella asked

"The paints thing, Trust me that happen to me too" Sasha said

"Ew okay lets get off this topic, Just don't tell him please" Bella said

"I wont that's you job" Sasha said

Then Taker came back in and said dinner was ready so they went into the dinning room to eat. When they were done Bella headed upstairs. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Jeff's number.

_"Hey babe" Jeff said_

_"Hey, So uh Sasha knows" Bella said_

_"About today?" Jeff asked_

_"Yeah she figured out" Bella said_

_"She not going to tell is she?" Jeff asked_

_"No she said it's my job" Bella said_

_"Oh okay" Jeff said_

_"But I have to go I thought I let you know" Bella said_

_"Okay Bells, I love you" Jeff said_

_"I love you too Jeffro, Goodnight" Bella said_

_"Night" Jeff said _

Then Bella hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. Later that night Bella went to bed arond midnight after watching some TV in her room. Taker and Sasha went to bed way before that because Sasha was really tired from walking most of the day. Jeff went to bed around the same time as Bella too.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! please review...i love to here from you guys!!!! anyways talk to you later bye!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so this is chapter 9...Jeff and Bella finally tell their brothers what they did!!! one brother freaks out and one doesn't but i'm not going to say who you will have to read it anyways thanks to robyn and diana and everyone else who reviewed the story.....SmackDown was good except it didn't come on till 1 am and i missed some because i feel asleep but i ended up watching the rest on youtube so stupid punk rey will totally not join streight edge and ahhhh HBK he sweet chin Taker again like last year only this time it was kinda different....anyway i will let you read the story now...see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 9**

A couple days later Bella was over at Jeff's house hanging it his room. Taker and Sasha were at the doctor's getting a check up on the baby. Matt and Maria were hanging out with John and Kristina. Bella still hasn't told Taker about what happen a couple a days ago.

"So we have to tell him eventually" Jeff said

"I know but I'm scared" Bella said

"I'm sure it will be fine," Jeff said kissing Bella on the lips

"Yeah I know, I guess we could tell him today when they get home from the doctors" Bella said

"We could, if you want too," Jeff said

"I don't want to but I have to" Bella said

"Yeah I guess you do" Jeff said

'Thanks for helping" Bella said

"I know I suck at it, I mean I have to tell Matt so I guess I know what your going threw" Jeff said

"You didn't tell Matt?" Bella asked

"Not yet" Jeff said

"I could come with you I mean we could tell Matt then Taker" Bella said

"Okay sounds like a plan" Jeff said

A couple hours later Matt and Maria came home and Jeff and Bella went downstairs to tell Matt what happen a couple of days ago.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said

"Hey bro, Bella" Matt said

"Hey how are you guys?" Maria asked

"Were good but there is kind of something we want to tell you Matt" Jeff said

"Sure bro, you can tell me anything," Jeff said

"Okay uh well" Jeff said

"Jeff and I kind of uh…" Bella said

"We kind of had sex a couple of days ago" Jeff said

"You what?" Matt asked

"Had sex" Bella said

"Really?" Matt asked

"Yes" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

"That's it?" Jeff said

"Yeah that's it" Matt said

"You're not going to freak out on me?" Jeff said

"Nope it's your life I can't stop you" Matt said

"Okay cool" Jeff said

"So did you guys tell Taker yet?" Maria asked

"No but were going to do it today" Bella said

"Well good luck on that" Maria said

"Uh thanks" Bella said

"No problem" Maria said

"Thanks for not getting mad Matt" Jeff said

"Your welcome Jeff" Matt said

"Well we should go over to my house now" Bella said

"Yeah we should" Jeff said

"Okay bye" Matt and Maria said

Jeff and Bella headed next door to Bella's house to see if Taker and Sasha were home from the doctors office and to talk to them. When they got there they found them in the living room talking.

"Hey guys how did the appointment go?" Bella asked

"It went good, our baby is doing just fine," Sasha said

"That's good" Jeff said

"Yup, Were very happy" Taker said

"Oh okay then this isn't a good time to tell you stuff" Bella said

"No Bella you can tell me anything" Taker said

"Bella, Lets wait" Jeff said

"Yeah good idea" Bella said

"Bella this is a good time to tell him" Sasha said

"Tell me what?" Taker said

"Uh…. Okay…. Well" Bella started to say

"We um…." Jeff said

"Just tell me already" Taker said

"Well a couple of days ago when you came up and we told you we were talking about joining the WWE, We weren't talking about it" Bella said

"Oh okay that's fine" Taker said

"The reason we weren't talking about it is because Jeff and I uh…." Bella said

"You What?" Taker said starting to get mad

"We were having sex," Bella said

"WHAT? YOU'RE JOKING?" Taker yelled

"No that's not something we would joke about Taker" Jeff said

"OH MY GOD! Your only 18 years old" Taker said

"I know that" Bella said

"You guys told me you wouldn't do that till you got married," Taker said

"We lied" Bella said as she stood up

"Oh you did, did you" Taker said

"Yes we did" Bella said

"Well fine you're grounded for a month, your not aloud to see Jeff for the hole month" Taker said

"That's not fair" Jeff said

"Oh yes it is, Now get out of my house Jeff before I make you" Taker said

"Sorry bells" Jeff said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the house

"Thank Taker NOT" Bella said

"Your not aloud to see him again" Taker said

"You just said a month," Bella said

"Well I change my mind" Taker said

"Babe don't do that to her" Sasha said

"Oh I am" Taker said

"Oh my god you so mean" Bella said

"Yeah deal with it" Taker said

"I'm going to see Jeff weather you like it or not, You can't stop me" Bella said

"Oh really, Why is that?" Taker asked

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT MY FATHER YOU'RE MY GOD DAMN BROTHER" Bella yelled

Then she ran upstairs to her room. She pulled out her cell and dialled Jeff's number.

_"Hey" Jeff said_

_"Open your window, I'm coming over" Bella said_

_"Bella I think you should listen to your brother" Jeff said_

_"I'm not listing to him now could you open your window_

_"Okay" Jeff said _

_"Thanks now just let me back some clothes" Bella said_

_"I will put a bored in the window connecting to yours so you can climb over" Jeff said_

_"Okay see you soon" Bella said _

_"Kay" Jeff said_

Then she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket and packed a bag of cloths and some other stuff. Then she climbed over to Jeff's house.

"Thanks Jeffro" Bella said

"No problem babe, So it's just a month" Jeff said

"No he change is mind to never," Bella said

"Oh my god!" Jeff said

"Yeah so that's why I came over here," Bella said

"Okay but eventually your going to have to go back" Jeff said

"I know in a couple days I will" Bella said

"Okay but you can stay in my room tonight, If you go downstairs Matt might send you home" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

A couple of hours later Taker went upstairs to try and talk to Bella but when he went into her room she notice that she wasn't there and ran downstairs.

"Sash she's gone" Taker said

"Oh my god" Sasha said

"Lets check Jeff's house" Taker said

"Okay" Sasha said

They left the house and went next door and knocked on it. Matt answered the door.

"Hey Matt is Bella here?" Taker said

"No she left a couple hours ago with Jeff to talk to you but Jeff's here" Matt said

"Okay well can we talk to Jeff" Sasha asked

"Yeah sure follow me," Matt said

Meanwhile upstairs Jeff and Bella were talking when they herd Taker, Sasha and Matt coming up the stairs.

"Go hide in my closet" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Bella ran into Jeff's closet just as they knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, Taker and Sasha are here because they can't find Bella" Matt said

"Oh my god really?" Jeff said

"Yes did she tell you anything?" Taker asked

"No I haven't talk to her since I left you guy house" Jeff said

"Okay if you here anything from her let us know as soon as possible," Sasha said

"I will" Jeff said

"Thanks" Taker and Sasha said

Then all three of them went downstairs and Bella came out from the closet. She sat down beside Jeff and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jeffro I know that was hard but thank you, It will only be for a couple of days I promise" Bella said

"I know Bells" Jeff said

"Thanks" Bella said

"No problem" Jeff said

"He is worried about you, I can tell" Jeff said

"I know he is" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

Two hours later Jeff and Bella fell asleep on Jeff's bed. Meanwhile at the Calaway house Taker and Sasha were on the couch in the living room talking.

"I hope we find her," Taker said

"We will I promise" Sasha said

"Thank but I just hope she's okay" Taker said

"I bet she is, She will come back soon," Sasha said

"I know" Taker said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Like she's only been here for two years" Taker said

"Yeah it's only been two years," Sasha said

"Well we should go to bed," Taker said

"Okay babe" Sasha said

Then she kissed him on the lips.

"She will come home," Sasha said

"I know she will" Taker said

Then they headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! please review....I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try and make it soon okay thank bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 hope you like it!! thank to everyone for the reviews and the ideas for the last chapter and this chapter!!! thanks to Robyn and Diana!! Raws on tonight hope it will be good!! final one before wrestleMania 26!!! anways see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 10**

It has been a couple days since Bella went over to Jeff's house. Taker and

Still had no idea where she was. Matt had found out that Bella was at his house but was told by Jeff and Bella not to tell them until Bella was ready to go back. Taker and Sasha were over at John and Kristina house.

"So nothing on Bella yet?" Kristina asked

"Nope, I haven't herd anything on her yet" Taker said

"That sucks man," John said

"Yeah it does" Taker said

"She will come home," Sasha said

"Yeah I know she will" Taker said

"So how is the baby doing?" Kristina asked

"She's good, She will be here in about a month," Sasha said

"That's awesome" John said

"Yeah were excited" Taker said

"Can't wait" Kristina said

"Yeah me either" Sasha said

"Yeah" Taker said

"Cool" John said

Meanwhile over at the Hardy's house Jeff and Bella were hanging out in Jeff's room.

"Maybe I should go back and get some stuff," Bella said

"Yeah your short on cloths" Jeff said

"Yeah, I will go back for good in a couple more days" Bella said

"I know you will Bells" Jeff said

"Kay" Bella said

"The baby will be born too soon, they probably want you to be there" Jeff said

"I know Jeffro" Bella said

"I just saying" Jeff said

"I know that but I think when I'm ready to go back I will" Bella said

**"**Okay" Jeff said

**"**Well I will go over to my house and pick some stuff up" Bella said

"Okay Bells" Jeff said

Then Jeff placed the bored back in Bella's open window and she started to climb back over and the next thing Jeff Knew the board broke and Bella fell to the ground. Jeff ran down stairs and outside to where Bella was. He checked to see if she was still breathing and she was. He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialled 911. They came 10 minutes later and took her to the hospital. Jeff decided to call Taker because he felt like it was the right thing to know.

_"Hello?" Taker asked_

_"Hey it's me Jeff" Jeff said_

_"Okay we haven't found Bella yet" Taker said_

_"I know that because she's been at my house for the past couple of days" Jeff said_

"_WHAT YOU LIED TO ME?" Taker yelled_

"_Yes but she told me to" Jeff said_

"_Alright where is she?" Taker asked_

"_Listen today she was heading over to your house the way she came here to get some stuff and she fell" Jeff said_

"_Is she okay?" Taker asked_

"_I don't know but I think you and Sasha need to come to the hospital" Jeff said_

"_Okay Jeff, Thanks for telling me" Taker said_

"_No problem, See you soon" Jeff said_

"_Okay bye" Taker said_

Then Jeff hung and placed his cell phone back in his pocket and waited for Taker, Sasha and the doctor. Twenty minutes later Taker and Sasha came and saw Jeff in the waiting room.

"Hey Jeff" Sasha said

"Hey" Jeff said

"You herd anything yet?" Taker asked

"No I haven't" Jeff said

"Okay, Jeff was she planning on coming back?" Taker asked

"Yes in a couple more day but I tried for the last couple of day to convince her to go home but she wouldn't" Jeff said

"I know Jeff, I believe you" Taker said

"Okay" Taker said

A half hour later the doctor came out and walked over to them.

"Hello are you three here for Isabella Calaway?" The doctor said

"Yes we are, I'm her brother and my name is Mark, This is her sister in law Sasha and this is her boyfriend Jeff" Taker said

"Okay it's nice to meet you three," The doctor said

"Yeah, So how is she?" Taker asked

"She's doing good, She has a broken arm, A couple of broken ribs and some scrapes on her body, Other then that she should be just fine" The doctor said

"Can we see her?" Jeff asked

"Only one at a time" The doctor said

"Jeff do you mind if I go first?" Taker asked

"Of course not Taker" Jeff said

"Thanks" Taker said

Then Jeff and Sasha went to go sit in the waiting room while Taker went into Bella's room. When he walked in she was sleeping. He grabbed her hand. When he did that she woke up.

"Jeff?" Bella asked

"No it's Mark" Taker said

"Oh uh..Hi" Bella said

"Hi" Taker said

"I'm so sorry I left I was just really mad and I was planning on coming back" Bella said

"It's okay Bell you forgiving, Just don't do that ever again" Taker said

"I won't" Bella said

"Listen you're my sister and I want you to feel like you can do anything so for now on I'm going to treat you like my sister who is an adult" Taker said

"Okay thanks but when I said you my brother not my father I didn't mean it I was just mad" Bella said

"I know Bell" Taker said

"Thanks Mark" Bella said

"Your welcome, Bell I love you" Taker said

"I love you to Mark" Bella said

Then Taker hugged Bella gently. Then he left to let Jeff in.

"Hey Bells" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, Thanks for calling my brother" Bella said

"No problem" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

"So how are you doing?" Jeff asked

"Alright" Bella said

"Kay, I'm sorry you fell" Jeff said

"It's my fault so don't worry about it" Bella said

"Okay babe" Jeff said

Then he went over to Bella and kissed her on the lips. Then Sasha came in for a little bit to Bella. Around seven all of them but Jeff went home to get some rest. He wanted to stay with Bella. Taker and Sasha told John and Kristina what happen. Jeff called Matt and told him and Maria what happened and that he would be home tomorrow. The next day Bella woke up and notice Jeff asleep on the couch in her room.

"Jeff wake up" Bella said

Jeff woke up and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"You stayed here all night?" Bella asked

"Yeah I did" Jeff said

"You didn't have to do that," Bella said

"I know but I wanted to" Jeff said

"Thank you" Bella said

"Your welcome" Jeff said

Jeff got up and went over to Bella and kissed her as Taker walked in.

"Hey Sasha is having the baby" Taker said

"Oh my god really?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Taker said

"You have to bring her in to see me when she's born" Bella said

"I will" Taker said

"Good luck" Jeff said

"Thanks" Taker said

Then he left to go back Sasha's room. She was getting ready to push.

"No I can't" Sasha said to the doctor

"You have to hunny," Taker said

"Alright" Sasha said

Ten minutes later they herd a baby crying. The nurses cleaned her up and handed her to Sasha.

"She's pretty" Sasha said

"Yes she is, So what we going to name her?" Taker asked

"Rosalie Elizabeth Calaway" Sasha said

"Wow very pretty" Taker said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Okay well Miss Bella would like to see her" Taker said

"Okay you can take her" Sasha said

Then he took Rosalie from Sasha and took her to Bella's room. When he walked in both Jeff and Bella looked at him.

"Wow she looks like Sash" Bella said

"Yeah she does" Taker said

"She's very cute" Jeff said

"Yeah she is" Taker said

"What's her name?" Bella asked

"Rosalie" Taker said

"That's nice" Bella said

"Yeah Sash picked it out" Taker said

"Cool" Jeff said

A little bit later Taker took Rosalie back to Sasha's room. They had to stay over night. Both Sasha and Bella would be going home tomorrow. Both boys decided to say with them overnight.

* * *

**I Hope you guys like it!!! I will be starting a new story soon so my other two will get done you just might have to wait!! but I will try to update soon!!! bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 for you guys!!! The girls meet some new people!!! hmm....Can't say who they are you got to read it!!! Thanks to everyone for the reviews!!! thanks to Diana and Robyn for there help and reviews!!! you all rock!!! anyways see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 11**

The next day Bella, Sasha and little Rosalie were let out of the hospital. Jeff and Taker took them back to the house. When they got there Jeff took Bella and sat her down on the couch while Taker and Sasha took Rosalie to her nursery they had set up for her a couple months ago. Then they headed back downstairs with the baby monitor in Sasha's hand. They both sat on the couch beside Jeff and Bella.

"So how are you feeling Bell?" Taker asked

"Alright, My ribs still hurt" Bella said

"Yeah they will get better over time" Taker said

"How is your arm?" Jeff asked

"Hurts like my ribs" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Yeah but I guess it's my own fault" Bella said

"Yeah kind of" Jeff said

"But your forgiven" Taker said

"Oh I know that" Bella said

Then she hugged Taker gently. Two hours later Matt, Maria, John and Kristina all came over to see Bella and the new editing to the Calaway family. Taker went upstairs and brought her down. He handed her to Kristina first.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful" Kristina said

"Yeah she is" Sasha said

"She looks like both of you" John said

"Yeah she has my colour hair" Taker said

"Sash's eye" Bella said

"Takers nose" Jeff said

"Sash's ears" Matt said

"Yeah a bit of both" Maria said

"Yup and I like it that way" Sasha said

"Oh me too" Taker said

Then Kristina handed her to John for a little bit. Then John passed her to Matt, Then once Matt was done he handed her to Maria. Once the four were done holding her Bella held her with the help of Jeff in her good hand. After awhile she needed her bum changed and to be fed so Sasha took her up to the nursery. That night everyone headed to SmackDown because Matt, Taker and Maria had matches tonight so Jeff, Bella, Sasha and little Rosalie came along to watch. The boys headed to the boys locker room while the girls headed to the girls locker room. On Their way they saw CM Punk and a girl.

"Well well if it isn't Marks Wife and Cena's Fiancé" Punk said

"Oh shut up" Sasha said

"Who is this young lady and the baby?" Punk asked

"If you must know this is my new baby and Marks sister Bella" Sasha said

"And it's Taker to you" Kristina said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Well Taker's sister is very pretty" Punk said as the girl beside him elbowed him

"Oh this is my girlfriend Kelly" Punk said

"Your girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes it is" Punk said

"Oh my god!! I feel sorry for you" Sasha said

"Well I don't I happen to like Phil" Kelly said

"Whatever you say" Kristina said

" And who are you dating miss Bella?" Punk asked

"I'm dating Jeff Hardy" Bella said

"Matt Hardy's brother?" Punk asked

"Yes" Bella said

"Okay we have to go now but I'm sure we will see you ladies around" Punk said

"Yeah whatever" Bella said

"Bye" Sasha said

Then headed to the Diva's locker rooms and waited for the guy's matches to start. Jeff stayed in the men's locker room while they had their matches. Matt had to fight Kane. Matt won by doing the Twist of Fate and pinning Kane. Maria had a Match against Michelle McCool. Maria won. John had a match against Chris Jericho. John won by doing the Five Knuckle Shuffle then when Jericho got up he got caught in A Attitude Adjustment. John pinned him. Taker had a match against Batista. Taker won by doing the Tombstone stone Pile driver and pinned him. After SmackDown was over they all headed back to their houses. The next day Bella went over to Jeff's house and knocked on the door. Matt let her in and she went up to Jeff's room. When she walked in she notice he was still sleeping. She walked over and laid down on his bed beside him. She ended up falling asleep because she woke up and notice Jeff playing with her hair.

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Hey" Bella said

"When did you get here?" Jeff asked

"Uh..At nine but you were still sleeping so I came in your bed with you and I must have fallen asleep" Bella said

"Yeah you did but that's ok" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Then Bella kissed Jeff on the lips. Meanwhile over at the Calaway house Sasha was in the middle of feeding Rosalie when Taker walked into the nursery. He gave Sasha a kiss then sat down on one of the chairs that is in there.

"So Bell at Jeff's" Taker asked

"Yeah she is" Sasha said

"Alright" Taker said

"Are you glad she's home?" Sasha asked

"Yes very glad, I didn't think I would see her again" Taker said

"I'm glad too, I just hope she will heel" Sasha said

"Oh she will then we can start her training again" Taker said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"They only got like another year and a half" Taker said

"Oh I know" Sasha said

"I'm so glad my baby sister wants to be in the WWE with me" Taker said

"Yeah I'm very glad to babe" Sasha said

Then Sasha put the now sleeping Rosalie in her crib and they both left the room and went downstairs. Over at the Hardy house in the living room Matt and Maria were watching TV.

"Maria?" Matt asked

"Yeah Mattie?" Maria asked

"Do you love me?" Matt asked

"Of course I do" Maria said

"Then could you do something for me?" Matt asked

"Yes I will do anything for you" Maria said

"Marry me?" Matt asked

"Oh my god!! of course I will" Maria said

Then Matt pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped in onto Maria's finger and then they kissed. Upstairs Jeff and Bella were still lying on Jeff's bed listing to music.

"Oh my god! your never going to believe you I saw last night" Bella said

"Who?" Jeff asked

"Loser Punk" Bella said

"Ew!" Jeff said

"Yeah I know and he called me pretty" Bella said

"He said what?" Jeff said

"He called me pretty" Bella said

"He's an ass, Hitting on my girlfriend" Jeff said

"Yeah I know when he said that I almost threw up in my mouth" Bella said

"Haha good one!" Jeff said

"Thanks babe" Bella said

"No problem" Jeff said

"Oh he has a girlfriend too" Bella said

"Ew!! You would want to date him?" Jeff asked

"Apparently this Kelly chick" Bella said

"Alright then" Jeff said

"Yeah I know totally gross" Bella said

"Yeah" Jeff said

That nigh Bella left Jeff's house and went home. She talked to Taker and Sasha for a little bit then went to bed. Taker and Sasha went to bed when they put Rosalie to sleep. Matt and Maria went to bed around midnight and Kristina and John went to bed around midnight too.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! please review and let me know what you think of the chapter!!!! Can't wait till sunday!!! it's getting closer Yay lol I will have another chapter up soon!! Please read my new story calle The Hart sister...it's about a girl who is relater to bret and Owen and how she live through all the major changes in her life!!! also if you like the Hart family please check out my friends Taker's Soul Girls Owen's Story and My friend CenaGirl For Owen story!!! thanks bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here chapter 12 for ya! thanks to everyone for the reviews! to diana and Robyn for everything! you all rock!!! see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 12**

Five Months later both Jeff and Bella turned nineteen. John and Kristina finally got married three months ago. Matt and Lita got married a month ago. Baby Rosalie is five months old. Bella is now back to herself. Both her ribs and arm fully healed. Taker and Bella are closer then ever since Bella's fall. Rosalie's nursery is right beside Bella's room. Bella was sleeping when she herd Rosalie crying. She decided to get up and get her for Taker and Sasha. She went in there and picked her up and she smelled gross.

"EW!!!! That's your problem Rose" Bella said

Then Bella put her on her change table and changed her bum. Then Bella took her downstairs to give her some milk. She put Rose in the playpen that is in the living room and went to go get a bottle of milk out of the fridge. She put it in the microwave for a couple sections then took it back to Rose. Once back into the living room she turned on the TV and picked Rose up. Bella was still feeding her when Taker came downstairs.

"There she is" Taker said

"Yeah she was crying so I changed her bum and now I'm feeding her," Bella said

"Thanks Bell" Taker said

"No problem, I love my Niece, Don't I miss Rose" Bella said

"You know you good with babies" Taker said

"Yeah I guess I am" Bella said

"But I'm glad, Maybe some day I will get Niece's and Nephew's but not anytime soon" Taker said

"Of course not I want to be in the WWE for a least a year" Bella said

"So still about two more years, I can wait that long" Taker said laughing

"Yeah I bet you can" Bella said

"Here you can take her now, I'm hungry" Bella said

"Alright come here princess" Taker said

Bella handed Rose to Taker and went into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal. A couple minutes later Sasha came in.

"Thanks for getting Rose today" Sasha said

"Oh it's no problem Sash" Bella said

"Okay so what you doing today?" She asked

"Jeff wants me to come over, He said he got me a late birthday present" Bella said

"Oh ok" Sasha said laughing

"You know something?" Bella asked

"Nope nothing" Sasha said laughing again

"Right" Bella said

Bella finished eating then went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down stairs.

"Okay I'm leaving" Bella said

"Alright see you tomorrow" Taker said laughing

"Tomorrow? I will be back tonight," Bella said

"Okay whatever you say" Sasha said

"Kay you too seriously know something and your not telling me" Bella said

"You will find out soon enough" Taker said

"Alright leaving now, Bye Rose" Bella said as she left

She walked over to Jeff, Matt and Maria's house and knocked on the door. Matt answered the door.

"Well well it's my brothers girlfriend" Matt said

"Yeah Jeff asked me to come over last night" Bella said

"I know he told me," Matt said

"Okay so can I come in?" Bella asked

"Of course you can" Matt said moving out of the way.

Bella went upstairs and walked into Jeff's room. He was on his bed listing to his music. He notices the door opening and looked up and saw Bella walked in.

"Hey Babe" Jeff said

"Hey yourself" Bella said

She went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"So do you know why everyone's acting so weird?" Bella asked

"Yup but your not going to find out till later" Jeff said

"Awe!!! Why are you going to torture me?" Bella asked

"Because it's funny" Jeff said

"I bet it is" Bella said

Then Bella kissed Jeff again. Five hours later Jeff and Bella decided to go out for dinner. When they got there they ordered. When it came they started eating. When they were done Bella said thank you to Jeff.

"No problem babe" Jeff said

"So should we go back to your house?" Bella asked

"In a minute, There's kind of something I want to ask you" Jeff said

"Okay is this the thing I've been waiting for all day" Bella said

"Yes it is" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Then Jeff got up of his seat and went over to Bella and got on one knee. He grabbed something out of his pocket. Then grabbed Bella's hand and looked at her.

"Oh my god your" Bella started to say

"Isabella Calaway since the first day I saw you at school I've been in love with you, Will you marry me?" Jeff asked

"Oh my god!! Of course I will, I love you too!" Bella said

Jeff pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Then they kissed.

"Now we can go home," Jeff said

"Kay" Bella said

Then they headed back to Bella's house. Once they got there Bella stopped at the door.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked

"I'm taking you home" Jeff said

But Taker said he would see me tomorrow so I don't have to go home" Bella said

"You don't?" Jeff asked

"No, Did you tell them about this?" Bella asked

"About me asking to marry you, I thought it was the right thing to do" Jeff said

"Awe! That's sweet" Bella said

"Thanks" Jeff said

Then they walked back over to Jeff's house and headed up to his room. They started kissing. Two months later Bella hasn't gotten her monthly gift in a while so she decided to take a pregnancy test. She got home and went into the bathroom. It took about five minutes but she found out and went into her room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Jeff's number.

"Hey babe there's uh…something I need to tell you, Can you come over?" Bella asked

"Yeah of course be right over" Jeff said

Five minutes Jeff knocked on the door and Bella let him in. Taker, Sasha and Jeff sat on the couch.

"Okay there's something I need to tell you guys," Bella said

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"Yeah?" Taker said

"Tell us?" Sasha asked

"Okay well uh….I'm Pregnant" Bella said

* * *

**I Hope you guys liked it!! please review! I will try and update soon!!!! byez!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 for you guys!!! thanks to diana and everyone who review!! thanks to robyn for the help...see you guys at the bottom!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bella had called Jeff over to tell them all something. All three of them and Rose who was on Sasha's lap were sitting on the couch looking at Bella wondering what she had to tell them.

"Okay I need to tell you guys something" Bella said

"Okay tell us," Jeff said

"Please" Taker said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"Well I'm uh…pregnant" Bella said

"Come again?" Taker said

"I'm having Jeff's baby" Bella said

"Your…. your…" Jeff said

"Oh my god!" Sasha said

"Yeah I guess it happen the night you propose to me," Bella said

"We can't have a baby were only nineteen" Jeff said

"Well we are, I'm not having an abortion" Bella said

"Man I wanted to be an uncle but not now" Taker said

"I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen" Bella said

"Well usually when you don't use protection it happens" Sasha said

"Yeah I know" Bella said

"Well I'm not going to freak out on you, You're nineteen" Taker said

"Wow I thought you would" Bella said

"Nope you an adult" Taker said

"Yeah so where treating you like one" Sasha said

"Cool" Bella said

Meanwhile Jeff hadn't talked in awhile. I went and sat down beside him.

"Jeff you okay?" Bella said

"Yeah I'm just in shock that's all" Jeff said

"That's understandable" Bella said

"This means you can't train anymore" Jeff said

"That's okay I will just have to wait a little longer then you" Bella said

"Alright, I am happy for us you know it's just this is a little shock" Jeff said

"Yeah I know" Bella said

"So I guess you guys should get married before this baby comes," Sasha said

"Yeah I guess we should" Jeff said

"You guys could live here" Taker said

"Hold up guys, We still have eight and a half months before this baby comes" Bella said

"Sorry Bella" They said

"Okay well now that you guys know, I'm pretty tired I'm going to go to bed" Bella said

"Alright call me on my cell when you wake up babe" Jeff said

"I will" Bella said

"Goodnight" Taker said

"Night" Sasha said

Then Bella kissed Jeff on the lips and went upstairs to bed. The next morning Bella got up and ran to the bathroom. She came out and Sasha was there.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine just morning sickness," Sasha said

"I hated that," Sasha said

"I hate it to" Bella said

"Okay" Sasha said

Then they went downstairs to the kitchen. Bella grabbed a piece of toast and started eating. Sasha grabbed a bowl of cereal. When Bella was done she went upstairs and got dress. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Jeff's number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Hello, I just woke up and I thought I would call you" Bella said

"Okay do you want to come over?" Jeff asked

"Yeah sure" Bella said

"Okay see you soon" Jeff said

"Kay" Bella said

Then she hung up and went over to Jeff's house. She knocked on the door and Maria answered.

"Hey Bella" Maria said

"Hey Ria" Bella said

"Come in Jeff's upstairs" Maria said

"Okay thanks" Bella said

"No problem" Maria said

Bella went upstairs to Jeff's room and walked in. He was in the middle of getting dress.

"Oh my god! Okay it's you" Jeff said

"Sorry babe you said not to knock" Bella said

"I know" Jeff said

Once Jeff was fully dressed Bella went over and kissed him. The sat down on Jeff's bed.

"So did you tell Matt and Maria?" Bella asked

"Not yet but we can tell them now" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

"Lets go" Jeff said

"Kay" Bella said

They went down stairs and found Matt and Maria in the Living room.

"Hey guys we need to tell you something," Jeff said

"Okay what is it?" Bella said as they sat down

"Well I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant" Bella said

"Oh wow" Matt said

"Okay" Maria said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"Well that means you wont be able to train anymore," Matt said

"Yeah I know, I have to wait a little longer then Jeff but he's going to go in when he's twenty and train" Bella said

"Okay" Matt said

"Congrates" Maria said

"Thanks" They said

"Okay were going to go back up to my room" Jeff said

"Okay see you guys later" Matt said

"Yup" They said

They went up stairs and went to Jeff's room.

"Jeff are you scared?" Bella asked

"Of what?" Jeff said

"Of us having a baby" Bella said

"Not really" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Jeff kissed Bella on the lips. Six hours later Bella went back to her house. Taker, Sasha were in the kitchen eating dinner. Rose was up stairs in her crib sleeping.

"Hey Bella there is some dinner in the microwave for you" Taker said

"Okay thanks" Bella said

Once she got the food out she sat down and started eating. When she was done they herd Rose crying.

"I will get her," Bella said

"Okay" Sasha said

Bella went upstairs and got Rose. She changed her bum and took her back down stairs. That night Bella went to bed around eleven after she was done talking to Jeff on the phone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!!! please review!!! thanks!! ttyl bye ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Here is chapter 14 for you guys! i'm at my mom's and i'm taken avantage of it and i'm going to post as much chapters as i can while i'm here. Thanks to Diana and Robyn for their awsome help. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. see you at the bottom

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Two months later Bella was over at Jeff's house in his room. They were both sitting on his bed. Bella is now around three months pregnant and is not showing yet. Rosalie is now around nine months old. John and Kristina had gotten married a month ago. They went on a honeymoon and just came back last week. Matt and Maria's wedding was planed for next month that way Bella wouldn't be showing that much and could be the bridesmaid. Jeff had gotten a job while he was waiting to Join the WWE. Meanwhile up in Jeff's room Bella and Jeff were talking.

"So your going to start in the WWE in two months?" Bella asked Jeff

"Yeah Matt told Vince that he thought I was ready so he's giving me a match in two months but I have to win to actually be in the WWE" Jeff said

"I know you will win, You are really good" Bella said

"You were good too" Jeff said

"I still am I just can't get more training till we have this baby" Bella said

"Yeah" Jeff said

Then Bella kissed Jeff on the lips. Then they stopped a couple minutes later.

"So when are we going to have our wedding?" Bella said

"Well I was thinking Matt and Maria's is next month, We could have our a month later, you will be showing but not that much" Jeff said

"Okay babe" Bella said

One month later Matt and Maria had their wedding. When the reception was over they went on their honeymoon. They would be back in time for Bella and Jeff's wedding. Meanwhile today Jeff and Bella were looking for a house of their own for when they get married. They would move in after they came back from their honeymoon. They were on their way home from the last house they looked at when they saw a house that was for sale. It is only three blocks away from Taker, Sasha, Rose house and Matt and Maria's house. They pulled into the driveway and got out and Bella dialled the number on the for sale sign. They told her that they would be right their to show them the house. Twenty minutes later the relater pulled up and said hello to Jeff and Bella. Then she went and unlocked the door. Once they were inside they saw a big dinning room, Kitchen, Living room, Two Bathrooms, One was on the first floor and one was upstairs. They went upstairs and saw three bedrooms in there.

"Oh my god! Jeff I love this house" Bella said

"Me to, Miss we will take it" Jeff said

"Alright here are the papers to fill out and how much it cost" The relater said

"Okay thank you" Jeff and Bella said

Two hours later the house was officially theirs. They went back to Bella's house to tell Taker and Sasha. When they got their they found them outside playing with Rose in the backyard.

"Hey guys" Bella said

"Hey Bella" Taker said

"Hey Jeff" Sasha said

"What's up?" Jeff said

"Were just playing with Rose" Taker said

"We see that" Jeff said

"So guess what?" Bella asked

"What?" They asked

"Jeff and I just bough a house" Bella said

"Really?" Taker asked

"Yup we did" Jeff said

"That's awesome, Now you can move out" Sasha said

"Uh…okay"Bella said

"I'm kidding…but when are you guys moving in?" Sasha said

"After the wedding" Jeff said

"Oh cool" They said

"Yup but were going to go tell Matt and Maria now" Bella said

"Okay see you later" Taker said

Jeff and Bella left and headed next door to Jeff's house. They got there and found Matt and Maria sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys" Jeff said

"Hey bro" Matt said

"Hey Jeff, Hey girl" Maria said

"Hey Bell" Matt said

"Hey you too" Bella said

"So guess what we did today?" Jeff asked

"What?" Matt asked

"We bought our first house" Jeff said

"Yes we did and we love it" Bella said

"That's awesome" Maria said

"Cool, Guess what we found out today?" Matt said

"What?" Bella asked

"That Maria is a month pregnant" Matt said

"Oh my god! that's so cool" Jeff said

"Yeah that's awesome guys" Bella said

"Yup were happy" Maria said

"That's good" Jeff said

"Well I should head back to my house babe, Call me tonight" Bella said

"Will do" Jeff said

Bella kissed Jeff on the lips and said goodbye to them then left and headed home. When she got home she went up to her room and fell asleep as soon as she laid down on her bed. Two weeks later Bella had a doctors appointment. Jeff drove her to the hospital. They got there and sat in the waiting room. Ten minutes later Bella's doctor came out and told them to go into the room. Two hours later they were driving home. They had found out that the baby was doing fine. They were both happy. Bella told Taker and Sasha she would be spending the night at Jeff's house. That night they were laying on Jeff's bed watching a movie. Bella started kissing Jeff.

"Hey how am I suppost to watch the movie when you kissing me" Jeff said laughing

"Your not" Bella said

Then Jeff kissed her this time. They were about to go farther then kissing but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jeff said

"Hey bro, Bella, Were going out for a bit and we want to know if you will come with us" Matt said

"No not tonight" Jeff said

"Yeah I'm not feeling good" Bella said

"Okay see you guys later" Matt said

"Bye" Jeff said

Matt laugh then Bella got on top of Jeff and started kissing him again. Then Jeff broke the kiss.

"I thought you said you weren't feeling good" Jeff said

"I just said that to make Matt leave" Bella said

"Oh really" Jeff said

"Yeah" Bella said

"You know we should really wait till were married to do this again, The last time it got you pregnant" Jeff said

"Awe okay babe" Bella said

They finshed watching the movie then they put another movie on. They both fell asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please review, I love to here what you guys think of it! anyways ttyl byez!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 for you guys!!! Jeff and Bella finally get married yay!!! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! thanks to my two best friends like always!!!! see you at the bottom**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

Two months later it was the day of Jeff and Bella's wedding. Bella is now five months pregnant. A month ago Matt and Maria got married. They just came back from their honeymoon a couple of days to be at Jeff and Bella's wedding. Bella was at Jeff's sleeping when there was a knock on the door. Jeff got out of bed and answered it. There at the door was Sasha, 11 month old Rose, Kristina and Maria.

"Ladies what do you want?" Jeff said

"The bride, We need to steal her for the day" Kristina said

"You can't have her," Jeff said

"Yes we can" Maria said

"No she's staying with me till we have to go to the church," Jeff said

"Don't make me sick Taker on you" Sasha said

"Fine you can have her" Jeff said

Jeff walked over to his bed and kissed Bella on the cheek. She started sturing a bit.

"What babe?" she asked

"The girls want to steal you from me" Jeff said

"No they can't," She said

"You have to or I'm going to get Taker sicked on me," Jeff said

"Awe okay" Bella said

She got out of bed and went and got dressed while the girls waited downstairs for her. Jeff and Bella came down ten minutes later.

"Okay I'm ready" Bella said

"Yay okay let's go," Kristina said

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"There on there way here to get Jeff" Sasha asked

"Okay" I said

Bella kissed Jeff goodbye then all the girls left. They went next door to Bella's house to hang out for a couple hours. They decided to watch a couple movies before they went and got their nails done. Four hours later they left to go get their nails done. When they got their Bella sat done on the chair and a lady started doing her nails. The lady painted her nails purple. Sasha's are red. Kristina's are blue. Maria's are pink and little Rosalie is red like her mommy's. When they were done they went and grab some lunch before their hair appointments. Meanwhile the guys had shown up and took Jeff bowling for a couple hours. When the girls where done they went to their hair appointment. They did Bella's first. Bella told them what she wanted done and they did it. She got purple highlights, Her hair was half up and half down. The part that was down was crimped. All the girls got red and blue highlights to match their bridesmaid's dresses. Even little Rosalie got it done to. The put Rosalie's hair in braided pink tails. The rest of the girls are their hair half up and down but it wasn't crimped like Bella's. They left and headed to get their make up done. They had to be at the church by five because the wedding starts at six. It was already three thirdy. They all had their make up done the same way. All the guys had to do was get their tuxes on. Jeff had to re dye his hair also. The guys all went with him. At around five they all headed to the church. When the girls got there they put their dresses on. Once they were done the help Bella put on her wedding dress. Bella's wedding dress is strapless with little diamonds all down the front. It has a little train at the back. The girls bridesmaids dressed are red and blue and they are also strapless. The guys are all wearing black tuxedos. Taker, Matt and John are all wearing black ties. Jeff is wearing a blue tie. At 5:50 the people started showing up and the guys went to the front of the church except for Taker because Bella had asked him to walk her down the ale since they don't have their dad. He of course agreed. At six the wedding started with little Rose and Sasha coming done. Rose is the flower girl but she can't walk yet so Sasha's helping her. Then Kristina came down. Then Maria came down last. Then the music started playing for Bella to come down. Taker grabbed her arm and they started walking down the ale.

"Wow sis you look very beautiful" Taker said

"Thanks Mark, You look good yourself" Bella said

"Yes yes I do but this is your wedding" Taker said

"I know" Bella said

Once they got to the end of the ale. Taker lifted up Bella's Vail and kissed Bella on the cheek then gave her hand to Jeff. The minister started talking and then he got to the vow part.

"I understand you guys have written your own vows," He said

"Yes we have" The both said

"Okay Jeffery can go first" He said

"Alright here goes, Isabella Marie Calaway I fell for you the moment I saw you, You are very beautiful, You were the only one to talk to me on your first day of school. I had no friends until you came along and you change it all and I'm very thankful for that, anyways I hope we will be together for ever and start a wonderful family, Well we kind of started it already" Jeff said pointing to Bella's Belly

"What I'm saying is I will love you forever and I hope you will to because I think we were ment together like your brother and Sasha" Jeff said

"That was lovely, Okay Isabella your turn" the minister said

"Okay Jeffery Nero Hardy I too also fell you the moment I saw you in my window, I decided once I saw you that I had to get to know you then my Sasha said you keep to yourself so I decided to change that and I did, At first we became friends then once we had our first date we became more then friends, I love you a lot and I too hope we will be together for ever because I know where ment to be together and I love that we already started a family and can't wait for our son or daughter" Bella said

"That was wonderful, if anyone thinks these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace," He said

After a minute he spoke again.

"Okay Jeffery Nero Hardy do you take Isabella Marie Calaway to be your wife?" He asked

"Of course I do" He said

"Do you Isabella Marie Calaway take Jeffery Nero Hardy to be your husband?" He asked

"Yes I do," She said

"Okay I know pronounce you to husband and wife you may kiss the bride" He said

Jeff kissed Bella on the lips. They didn't stop until Taker cleared his throat. Then they pulled apart.

"Opps" Bella said

Everyone laugh as the minister started talking.

"Everybody here is the new Mr and Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy" He said

Jeff grabbed Bella's hand and they started walking out of the church. That night everyone went to the reception. They all congratulated them. They all dance and had fun for a couple hours. Then Jeff and Bella left to get some sleep for their honeymoon. They had to get up early and be on the plain by seven. They got to the hotel and change into their pyjamas.

"Hey Mrs Hardy" Jeff said as he came up behind Bella and kissed her

"I like the sound of that" she said

They both sat down on the bed and started watching TV. This time when Bella was watching it Jeff started kissing her.

"Okay no TV" She said as she kissed back

"No TV" Jeff said

They turned it off and Jeff started kissing Bella, She kissed back. Around two am they both fell asleep cuddling eacother.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! Please review!!! thank you guys!!! ttyl byez!! ^_^ ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 for you guys!!! i'm back at my house so i will try and post as oftan as i can but i wont have a computer everyday so it will be hard but i will try!!! thanks to robyn and Diana for their help. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read and review this story you guys are awesome!!! see you at the bottom!!!****

* * *

****Chapter 16**

The next morning Jeff and Bella got up at five am to pack their stuff and head to the air port. They were going to Niagara Falls for A two weeks. They got dressed after they finished packing their stuff. They left the Hotel at six am and headed to the airport. Once they got there they got on the plane and sat down. Bella cuddled up to Jeff and fell asleep. At 11 am they arrived to Niagara Falls. Jeff had to wake up Bella.

"Bells where here" Jeff said

"Okay babe" She said

They got off the plane and got a taxi to take them to a hotel. Once they got a hotel room they put their stuff away and sat down on the bed. Bella decided to call Sasha and Taker and tell them they made it. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number. Sasha picked up.

"Hello?" Sasha asked

"Hey it's Bella" Bella said

"Hey girl, how are you?" Sasha asked

"I'm good we just got here" Bella said

"Okay where's Jeff?" Sasha asked

"He right beside me" Bella said

"Oh okay, So how do you feel?" Sasha asked

"Uh….I feel fine, I slept the hole way here, This baby tires me out" Bella said

"Yeah that what Rose did to me too" Sasha said

"Yeah, anyways tell Taker I say hi" Bella said

"I sure will" Sasha said

"Oh and give Rose a kiss for me" Bella said

"Will do bye Bella" Sasha said

"Bye" Bella said

She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket then looked at Jeff.

"So what should we do Mr. Hardy?" Bella asked

"I think we should sleep, I really tired, I can't sleep on planes like you" Jeff said

"Alright babe, I'm still tired to" Bella said

They changed into comfortable cloths and then went to sleep. The next morning they decided to go explore Niagara Falls. They were walking down the street when they saw the World Wrestling Entertainment Retail Store. The decided to go in and see whose stuff they had in there. Bella found some of Take's stuff and decided she would buy some. She got a Shirt, Hat and Necklace. Then Jeff found some of his brother's stuff. He too also got some stuff. He bought A Shirt, Hat and Necklace. Once they were done looking they left the store and headed back to their hotel room. They showed each other what they bought then put them away. That night they fall asleep around 12 am. Two weeks later they arrived back in Cameron North Carolina. They went to Bella house. They would be moving into their new house tomorrow so for the night they would be staying in Bella's room. They walked in and found Taker, Sasha and Rose on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys were back" Bella said

"Hey guys" Taker said

"Man you guys need to move into your own house" Sasha said

"We are tomorrow" Jeff said

"I know that I'm kidding" Sasha said

They got up and hugged them both then sat back down again. Bella went over to Rose and picked her up. She gave her a kiss and then sat her back down.

"Okay soon I won't be able to do that" Bella said rubbing her now showing Belly

"So when do you find out what your having?" Sasha asked

"I don't think I want to know" Bella said

"Yeah we want to wait till it's born" Jeff said

"That's a good idea" Taker said

"Yeah" Jeff said

They sat down and talked with them for a couple hours then they decided to go see Matt and Maria. They left and walked next door. They walked in and found then eating supper.

"Hey guys" Jeff said

"Hey bro" Matt said

"Hey Ria" Bella said

"Hey" Bella" Matt and Maria said

"So you guys got back today?" Maria asked

"Yeah we did and were moving into our new house tomorrow" Bella said

"Oh cool" Matt said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"So guess what I found out a week ago?" Maria asked

"What?" Jeff and Bella said

"Were going to have a baby" Maria said

"Oh my god!! That's awesome" Bella said hugging Maria

"Congrats Bro" Jeff said

"Thanks I'm excited" Matt said

"Look like yours is coming soon" Maria said

"Oh no not for three and a half months" Bella said

"Okay" Maria said

"Do you know what you're having?" Matt asked

"No we don't want to find out till it's born" Jeff said

"Cool" Maria said

"Yeah it's better that way…I think" Bella said

"We want to be surprised" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

They continued to talk to them for a couple hours then went back to Bella house to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning they got up and loaded the trucks with both of their stuff. Some stuff they got would be arriving in the afternoon but they took over what they could to their new house. They unpacked it and put everything where it need to go. At around one pm the rest of their stuff came. Jeff, Taker and matt helped carry it in because Bella needed a break. That night everything was unpacked and Jeff just returned home from buying a ton of groceries. They ate dinner then they headed to bed because today's been along day. Over the next month Jeff has been training to join the WWE. He would have his first match in two weeks to see if he was good enough to join. Bella would stay home and relax. She was getting bigger everyday and it didn't help that the baby made her hungry all the time. Jeff would work at his job then go train and come home and be with Bella. Tonight they were sitting on their bed talking.

"Your doing an awesome job babe" Bella said

"What? Working or training?" Jeff asked

"Both babe, I mean you work all day then go train with matt for a couple hours and still come home and spend time with me" Bella said

"That's what husbands and expecting fathers do" Jeff said kissing Bella on the lips

"I know and your great at it" Bella said

"That I am" Jeff said

They kissed each other and then fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!! please review!!! thanks!!! ttyl Bye ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17 for you guys!!! thanks to everyone that takes the time to read and review this story!!! thanks to Robyn and Diana.....See you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 17**

Four and a half months later Bella is now passed her due date by about two weeks. Rosalie is now 15 months old. Two months before this Jeff had his first match in the WWE to see if he was good enough to be signed and of course is first match was a success so they told him to sign a contact with the WWE. He would be started in a couple weeks. Bella and Jeff were going to the doctors to see why the baby hasn't come yet. They arrived at the doctor's offices and sat in the waiting room. Bella is really showing a lot. The doctor called them in twenty minutes later. He checked Bella out and saw that the baby wasn't even in position yet. They decided to give her a c-section for tomorrow. They left and went home. Once they got into their house Bella sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell and dialed Sasha's and Takers house to let them know what's going on. Taker picked up on the second ring.

"Hey sis what's going on?" He said

"Nothing we went to the doctors today and they're going to induce me tomorrow" Bella said

"Okay what time?" He asked

"Ten o'clock in the morning" Bella said

"Okay Sash, Rose and I will be there" he said

"Okay see you then bye" Bella said

She hung up the phone and looked at Jeff. He smiled at her.

"Babe I'm hungry" Bella said

"Again…Okay what do you want?" He asked

"Hm….I would like some eggs" Bella said

"Okay coming right up" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeffro" Bella said

"No problem Bells" Jeff said

Jeff came back fifteen minutes with Bella's eggs. When he was done he put her plate in their dishwasher. That night they packed a bag for the baby of both boy cloths that they bought and girl girls they got from Sasha that don't fit Rose anymore. They packed a little bag for Bella to. The next morning they left the house and headed to the hospital. They saw Taker and Sasha there.

"Hey guys, where's Rose?" Bella asked

"We left her at John and Kristina's house" Sasha said

"Oh okay" Jeff said

At ten the doctor calls in Bella to get her ready for the c-section. Jeff had to wait outside until he was a loud in. At ten thirty they called Jeff in. About fifteen minutes later they heard a baby crying.

"It's a little girl" The doctor said

Jeff kissed Bella on the lips. The nurses took the baby girl to go get clean. Jeff went out to the waiting room.

"You have a little niece" He said

"Oh my god!" Sasha said

"Awesome" Taker said

Jeff went back into the room and waited while they cleaned the baby up and closed Bella up. Ten minutes later they put both mother and daughter into a room. Jeff, Taker and Sasha went in and saw Bella holding the girl in her arms.

"So what are we going to name our daughter" Jeff said

"Our daughter, I like the sound of that, I was thinking when I was in the foster care I knew a little girl named Miley and we were like best friend, I don't know where she is know but I was thinking about calling her Miley" Bella said

"I love it, Miley Marie Hardy" Jeff said

"I love it too" Bella said

"She kind of looks like Rose a little bit" Sasha said

"That's because I'm her aunt" Bella said

"My niece is very pretty" Taker said

"Thanks Mark" Bella said

All of them took turns holding Miley. Sasha and Taker left a couple hours later to pick up Rose from Kristina and Johns house. Three days later both mom and baby were a loud to leave the hospital. They decided to head over to Matt and Maria's house then go to Kristina and John's house before they headed home. Maria is now four months pregnant and is showing a little bit. They knocked on the door and Matt answered.

"Oh my god! Is that my little niece?" He asked

"Yes it is" Bella said

They went into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. Maria came downstairs and sat down beside Bella.

"Oh my god! She's so cute" Maria said

"What's her name?" Matt asked

"Miley Marie Hardy" Jeff said

"Wow that's a wonderful name" Maria said

"Yeah I got it from a person I used to know" Bella said

"Okay cool" Matt said

They hung out there for a little bit after Matt and Maria got to hold Miley for a bit. They left and headed down the street to John and Kristina's house to show them Miley. Kristina answered the door.

"Oh is this the new editing to the Hardy family?" She asked as they all headed into the living room.

"Yes this is Miley" Bella said

"Who's Miley?" John said as he came into the living room

"Our daughter" Jeff said

"Oh yeah that's right" John said

"She's looks like mommy but has daddy's blond hair even though you wouldn't know he has blond hair" Bella said

"Yeah" Kristina said

"She's very cute" John said

"Can we hold her?" Kristina said

"Of course you can" Bella said

Bella took her out of her car seat and handed her to Kristina. A couple minutes later she passed her to John. After they had dinner at John and Kristina's house they headed home for their first night together as a family of three. That nigh little Miley woke up about five times during the night to be fed and get her bum change. In the morning Jeff decided to take care of Miley while Bella got some sleep. He took her down to the kitchen and put her in her basinet that they had downstairs. He decided he would make breakfast for Bella. Once it was made he took it upstairs to her while Miley was sleeping in the basinet. He placed it on her lap and kissed her on the lips. She woke up and looked at him and the tray of food on her lap.

"What's this for?" She asked

"For being a great mother so far" Jeff said

"Awe thanks babe" She said

Once she was done they both went downstairs and spend the day with their daughter Miley.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! please reveiw the chapter!!! thanks ttyl byez ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here is chapter 18!! okay i was reading this story to refesh my memory of what i have done so far when i relised i made some mistake like in one of the chapter i said matt married Lita when it should have said Maria. and i also got them married twice!! opps. The second one is that i kind of made maria pregnant twice but she never had a baby yet!! so i'm tell you those because matt's with maria and they are having a baby and she like five months pregnant!!! thanks for all the reviews from you guys!!! thanks to my WWE sister for the help....see you at the bottom!!****

* * *

****Chapter 18**

It's been four months since little Miley was born. She looks more like Bella everyday but with Jeff's blond hair. Jeff was going on the road five day out of seven. He would come home for the weekend then he would have to leave early Monday morning. Taker, John, Matt and Jeff would all do this. Maria is now around five months pregnant and showing. Kristina is not pregnant but John and her hope to have a baby someday. Rose is now almost two years old. Today is Saturday. Jeff and Bella were sleeping when they heard little Miley crying.

"It's okay Bells I will get her" Jeff said

"Thanks babe" Bella said

Jeff got out of bed and went into Miley's room and picked her up. Of course when he did that she stopped crying. Jeff came back into the room with her.

"She just wanted someone to hold her" Jeff said

"Of course she did" Bella said

Jeff laid down on the bed and put Miley on his chest. She was asleep already. Two hours later Bella woke up and saw that Miley was sound asleep on Jeff who was also sleeping. She grabbed her camera and took a picture of it. She headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She made eggs, Bacon and toast. A half hour Jeff came down with Miley. He walked into the kitchen and saw that breakfast is on the table.

"Hey babe you hungry?" Bella asked

"Yes I am" Jeff said

Bella walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. She took Miley from him so he could eat.

"I changed her bum but I think she's hungry too" Jeff said

"Kay" Bella said

Bella went to feed Miley while Jeff ate. Once they were both done and Miley was asleep again Bella put her in her crib. Jeff and Bella got dressed.

"I'm glad you all get weekends off" Bella said

"Me too" Jeff said

Bella went over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss. They were still kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"Of course ruin all our fun!" Jeff said

"Its okay babe, I will get it" Bella said

Bella went down stairs and opened the door. It was John and Kristina. She let them in and told them to sit on the couch while she went and got Jeff. They both came back down five minutes later.

"So what's new with you guys?" Bella asked

"Nothing really, we thought we would come over and say hi" Kristina said

"Okay" Jeff said

"So what did McMahon plan for you on Monday Jeff?" John asked

"Nothing big, I just started six months ago" He said

"I know that" John said

"Okay well I have a match with Even Bourne" He said

"Oh cool" John said

"So Bella you going to start soon?" Kristina asked

"No I don't think I want to wrestle anymore, I want to be a stay at home mom" Bella said

"Okay, that's what I want to do if we ever have a baby" Kristina said

"You guys will someday" Bella said

"Yeah we know" John said

Then they all heard Miley crying. Bella got up and went upstairs and grabbed her. She brought her downstairs and sat beside Jeff.

"Oh my god! Mini version of Bella but with blond hair" John said

"Yeah I love it!" Bella said

Then she left the room so she could feed Miley. She came back in twenty minutes later.

"Can I hold her?" Kristina asked

"Of course you can" Bella said

Bella handed Miley to Kristina. John held her after Kristina was done. Two hours later they headed home. That night Jeff and Bella were watching a movie while Miley is sleeping in her room.

"Do you think that I could not wrestle and be a stay at home mom?" Bella said

"I don't care what you choose babe as long as your happy doing it!" Jeff said

"Thanks that means a lot to mean" Bella said

"Well my family means a lot to me" Jeff said

"Yeah your such a great dad when you home" Bella said

"I am" Jeff said

"I love you" Bella said

"I know you do, I love you too" Jeff said

Then he kissed her on the lips. The next morning after breakfast Jeff, Bella and little Miley headed over to Taker and Sasha's house. Matt, Maria, John and Kristina were their too. They walked in and found everyone sitting on the couch. Rose was playing on the floor with her toys. She could talk but she could only say a few words.

"Baby Miwey" Rose said

"Hey Rosy" Bella said

"Me hold baby" She said

"You got to sit on the couch" Jeff said

"Otay" She said

"Man if you guys ever have another kids she's going to be a big help" Maria said

"Well I think for her to show that will come sooner then you guys think" Sasha said

"Oh my god!" Kristina said

"You're pregnant?" Bella said

"Yeah it kind of happen one of the weekends Taker came home" Sasha said

"EW okay" John said

"How far along are you?" Maria asked

"Like a month" Sasha said

"Awesome!" Sasha said

"Mommy have baby" Rose said

"Yeah she is" Bella said

"Aunt Bella have nother baby?" Rose asked

"No I just had one four months ago, We going to wait for a little bit" Bella said

"Aunt Maria's having a baby thought" Matt said

"Yeah I know" Rose said

"Were going to try and have one soon" Kristina said

"Cool" Jeff said

Everyone stayed for dinner. They all left shortly after and headed to their houses. The next morning Jeff got up at five am to pack all of his things. He had to be at the air port by eight am. He went downstairs and grabbed something to eat then finished packing. He went into Miley's room and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he was about to leave he woke Bella up.

"Bells it's time for me to go" Jeff said

"Okay babe call me after you match tonight" Bella said

"I will" Jeff said

Bella got out of bed and hugged and kissed Jeff for a good five minutes. The he left in his car. He had to pick John, Matt and Taker up. It's a lot easier just to take one care then four. The all boarded the plane at eight. Back at The hardy house Bella had falling back to sleep.

* * *

** I hope you guys liek it!!! please review!!! thank you!!! ttyl byez!! ^_^.... ps also check out my other stories if you haven't yet and if you wouldn't mind check out Taker SouGirl and CenaGirls stroies...they have really awesome ones too!!! thank you!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me a week to get another chapter of one of my stories up but i don't have a computer at home so i can only type when i find a computer that will let me save what i type and then i can post it!!! thanks to everyone for their reviews!!!! Thanks also to my WWE sisters Robyn and Diana for their reviews!!!! see you guys at the bottom!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks later Bella was sleeping when she heard Miley crying. She got out of bed and went to her room. She picked her up and took her downstairs to change her bum and feed her. Once she was done she put her in her playpen while she got breakfast. She was just finishing her breakfast when the phone rang. She went to the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey babe" Jeff said

"Oh hey babe, How are you?" She asked

"I'm good just waiting to go to the arena and get ready for tonight but I just wanted to call and see how my girls are?" Jeff said

"I'm good and Miley is good too, She's in her playpen right now" She said

"Okay babe, I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow" Jeff said

"Okay I love you" She said

"Love you too Bells" Jeff said

Bella hung up the phone and went upstairs and got dressed. She got Miley dressed and then sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to go see Aunt Sasha and Cousin Rose?" She asked

Miley just looked at her funny.

"I will take that as a yes considering you can't talk yet" She said

Bella put Miley in her car seat then drove down the street to Mark and Sasha's house. She got Miley out and went up to the door and knocked on it. Sasha answered the door.

"Oh hey Bella and Miley, I was just going to leave" Sasha said

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Going to visit Mark for a week" Sasha said

"Oh really, When does you plane leave?" She asked

"In two hours but were going a little early" Sasha said

"Maybe Miley and Me should come" She asked

"Yeah Mark and Jeff would love that, You should go home and pack real quick then meet me at the airport" Sasha said

"Could you take Miley with you? It would be a lot faster if I could just pack and not have to worry about her" Bella asked

"Yeah sure" Sasha said

Bella got Miley's car seat out of her car and put it in Sasha's car. Then she left and went home. When she got there she started packing. It only took her a half hour to get everything for her and Miley. She decided to call Kristine and Maria to see if they wanted to come to. They both said yes. When they were done talking they both started packing. It only took then fifteen minutes because they were only packing for one person. Bella loaded her and Miley's stuff in the trunk then went to go pick up Kristine and Maria. Finally after an hour and ten minutes they finally got to the airport and got tickets. When they were done they saw Sasha, Rose and Miley sitting down on chairs.

"Aunt Bella" Rose said

"Hey sweetie" She said

Then she hugged her and took Miley from Sasha.

"So you guys going to surprise Matt and John also?" Sasha asked

"Yeah, I've got some news to tell John" Kristina said

"Oh really?" Bella asked

"Yea but I'm not telling you guys until I tell John first" Kristina said

"Okay, So Maria you being like five months pregnant and flying wont hurt the baby will it?" Sasha asked

"No I talked to my doctor before Matt left and he said I could fly up to seven months then I can't so I'm good" Maria said

"Oh okay" Bella said

Twenty minutes later they all got on the plane and left to head to New York City were the boys have a show tonight. They all found the hotel their husband are staying in and put their stuffs in them. Then they headed to the arena.

"Okay so Mark knows That Rose and me are coming so he will be waiting for me but the others don't so he will tell you were they are" Sasha said

"Okay" Bella said

When they got there they all got out of the car and they saw Mark standing there.

"Hey babe, Sis and friends" Taker said

"Surprise" Bella said

Taker hugged Sasha, Rose and Bella.

"Hey so Jeff, John and Matt are in their locker room, They have their names on the door" Taker said

"Okay thanks Mark" Bella said

Bella holding Miley, Kristina and Maria headed inside. Maria knew the layout of the arena because before she got pregnant they had a show here. She found Matt's locker room first and told the others to keep walking farther down and they would see them. Next Kristina found John's and walked in. Bella was walking while holding Miley looking for Jeff's locker room when someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry, oh hello again Bella" CM Punk said

"Punk" Bella said

"Oh is this the new editing to the Hardy family, Wow does she ever look like her mommy" Punk said

"Yeah she does now could you move I have to find my husband's locker room" Bella said

"Yeah sure, I'll see you around" Punk said

"Whatever" Bella said before she walked away.

She kept walking until she saw Jeff's locker room and walked in. She saw him wearing his ring pants and lacing up his boots.

"Now this is a good picture too look at" Bella said

Jeff looked up and saw Bella and Miley.

"Oh my god! Hi babe" Jeff said

"Surprise" Bella said

"Yeah big surprise" Jeff said

He walked over to them and kissed Bella on the lips then kissed a now sleeping Miley on the cheek.

"So went over to my brothers house and Sash was about to leave and come here to see Mark and I thought I would come and bring Miley, Kristina and Maria also" Bella said

"Oh their here too that's awesome" Jeff said

"Yeah it is" Bella said

Then there was a knock on Jeff's locker room door. When he answered it he saw Mark, Sasha, Rose, Matt, Maria, Kristina and John standing there. He let them in and they all sat down on the benches.

"So remember when I told you guys I had to tell John something?" Kristina asked

"Yeah we remember" Bella said

"Well I told him I'm two months pregnant" Kristina said

"Wow that's awesome girl, Congrates guys" Sasha said

"Are babies are going to be three months apart" Maria said

"Yup" Kristina said

The girls all stayed in Jeff's locker room while all the guys went and did their matches. When they were done they all headed to the hotel to get a good night sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! please review and let me know what you guys think so far!!! i will try and have another chapter up soon!!!! thanks bye!! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is Chapter 20 for you guys! thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! thanks to Robyn and Diana for the help with this chapter! see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 20**

Three months later all the girls were back home. The boys were still on the road but would come home in a month for about a week. Maria is now eight months pregnant and Kristina is five months pregnant. Rose is a month away from being two years old. Miley is now seven months old. She is looking more like her dad everyday while Rosalie looks like a mixture. Bella is now twenty while Jeff is twenty one. Taker is thirdy while Sasha is twenty-nine. John and Kristina are in their thirties and so are Matt and Maria. Bella decided not to wrestle at all and just be a stay at home mom. Jeff had made arrangement with Sasha to watch Miley for a week so she could fly up to where Jeff is staying and spend the week with him. That morning Bella put little Miley in her car seat and drove over to Sasha and her brother's house. When she got there she took all off Miley's stuff out of the car and then got Miley out. She walked up to the door and knocked. Sasha answered.

"Hey girl" Sasha said

"Hey" Bella said

They both walked in. Bella saw Rose playing on the floor.

"Aunt Bella" Rose said

She walked over to Bella and hugged her. Then she went over to Miley whose was now on blanket on the floor and kissed her on the cheek.

"Baby Mirey cute" Rose said

"Thank you sweetie, I have to go catch my plain but thank you so much for doing this, Everything you need are in these bags" Bella said

"Okay and it's no problem, She's my niece after all" Sasha said

Bella walked over to Miley and gave her a big kiss and a hug. Then she said goodbye and left for the airport. Five hours later Bella arrived in Houston Texas where Friday night SmackDown was being held tonight. When she got off the plane she saw Jeff waiting for her. She got her bags and went over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you baby" Bella said

"I miss you too babe" Jeff said

"How are you today?" Bella asked

"It was alright until now I'm really happy to see you" Jeff said

"Awe you're so sweet, Miley misses her daddy but she's doing really well" Bella said

"I miss her too and can't wait to see her" Jeff said

"Yeah" Bella said

Then they started walking to the car Jeff rented and headed to Jeff's and now Bella's Hotel room. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and Bella put her stuff on the ground. Jeff and Bella sat down on the bed. Jeff looked at Bella and smiled.

"So what do you want to do for an hours before SmackDown?" Jeff asked

"I already know what I want to do" Bella said

Then she started kissing Jeff on the lips. An hour later Jeff got out of bed, picked up his cloths off the floor and went to go have a quick shower. When he came out he went over to Bella and woke her up.

"Babe it's time to go to the arena" Jeff said

"Okay but can I shower first?" Bella asked

"Of course you can" Jeff said

She got out of bed grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out with her hair in a pony-tail and she had some make up on too. An half hour later they arrived at the arena and headed to Jeff's locker room. Tonight Jeff had a match with Triple H for the WWE championship belt. Jeff was getting ready for his match.

"Babe, I need to go to the bathroom" Bella said

"Okay it's down the hall" Jeff said

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then left. When she was done in the washroom she started walking back to Jeff's locker room when she saw Punk staring at her.

"Take a picture it last longer" Bella said

"Taker's sister and Jeff Hardy's wife's got the mouth on her" Punk said

"Only for you, Jackass" Bella said

"Oh really?" Punk said

"Yeah really" Bella said

Punk walked over to Bella and pinned her against the wall.

"Ewe please don't touch me" Bella said

"I will touch you if I want" Punk said

Then he leaned in and kisses Bella right on the lips. About a minute later Bella pushed him off of her and ran into Jeff's locker room.

"Hey babe my match is soon come give me a kiss for good luck" Jeff said

"Um yeah just after I wash my mouth for least fifteen minutes" Bella said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Punk kissed me on the lips" Bella said walking into the bathroom

Fifteen minutes later Bella walked out and notice Jeff was gone. Then she herd people yelling in the hall way. She walked out and saw Jeff attacking Punk.

"DON'T EVER KISS MY WIFE AGAIN YOU JACKASS" Jeff yelled

Bella notice that her brother Mark Aka Taker and Jeff's brother where trying to pull him off of Punk. Finally after five minutes they manage to pull him off. Then Taker Punch Punk in the face.

"That's for kissing my sister" Taker said

Then Bella walked over to him and slapped him right in the face.

"If I wanted to kiss a jackass I would go and kiss a cleaner one" Bella said

Then the four of them walked away leaving Punk on the floor. Bella thanked her brother and Matt then went into Jeff's locker room with him. They both sat down on the bench.

"Thanks babe" Bella said

"No problem" Jeff said

Then they kissed on the lips. An hour later it was time for Jeff's match against Triple H for the title. After about a good twenty minutes Triple H retained his title. Jeff walked out of the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Punk Next week I want to have a match with you" Jeff said

Then on the tightrenton it showed Punk in his locker room.

"You're on Hardy" Punk said

Jeff left and headed back to his locker room. Fifteen minutes later both Jeff and Bella headed back to the hotel room and went to bed.

* * *

**I Hope you guys like it! please review! thanks byez **


	21. Chapter 21

**I"M BACK! I got my computer back so i'm happy i can finally work on my stories again...I got to thank everyone for sticking with me when i couldn't update for like over a month! Thank you! you guys make me want to keep updateing these stories...Thank to Robyn for tell me now that i got my comp back to start working lol and thanks to Diana for the help with this chapter! you guys rock!**** well you all rock...this chapter is long just to give you guys a heads up...so injoy!****

* * *

****Chapter 21**

It was Thursday night, The night before Friday Night SmackDown. Bella was on the phone with Sasha while Jeff was taking a shower.

"Sasha is there anyway you can look after Miley for a couple more days, I can't leave I have to see that Jeff kicks his ass" Bella said

"Bella I can't Taker wants me to visit him for a week and i'm bringing Rose with me" Sasha said

"Okay well why don't you bring her up to and that way her dad can see her" Bella said

"Are you sure Jeff will want that?" Sasha asked

Then Jeff came out wearing just his boxers. Bella looked at Jeff and complete forgot she was on the phone with Sasha.

"Bella?" Sasha said

"Uh...Oh sorry Yeah he won't mind he misses his daughter" Bella said

"Okay so i'm coming tomorrow so i will come to your hotel room and drop her off" Sasha said

"Sounds good, Thanks Sasha" Bella said

"No problem got to go now Miley's crying" Sasha said

"Okay bye" Bella said

She hung up the phone and looked at Jeff who was now sitting beside her.

"So I was just talking to Sash" Bella said

"I herd, So my little girls coming?" Jeff said

"Yeah because Sasha's coming to see my brother, Matt and Maria are here, John and Kristine are somewhere where Raw's being held" Bella said

"Yeah that's totally fine babe, I wouldn't want Matt or Maria to watch her anyway, Maria's due like in a couple weeks, and Kristine is about five months so there out anyways" Jeff said

"I knew you wouldn't mind, Did i ever tell you, You look really sexy just in your boxers" Bella said

"I've herd that before" Jeff said

He leaned in and kissed Bella on the lips. Then she deepend the kiss. Jeff was about to take her shirt off when Bella pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?" Jeff asked

"Well i just want to let you know that i'm late" Bella said

"Late for what we don't have plans tonight" Jeff said

Bella just looked at him.

"I'm late" Bella said

"Oh you mean..." Jeff said

"Yes" Bella said

"Well we will find out in the morning" Jeff said

He leaned in and kissed Bella on the lips. This time when he tryed to take her shirt off she didn't stop him. Three hours later Bella was asleep on Jeff's chest when their was a knock on the door. Jeff looked at the clock.

_"Who the hell is here at 12 am" _Jeff thought as he got out of bed and put on his pants and went to open the door. When he did Taker was standing there.

"Hey Taker what's wrong?" Jeff asked

"Maria's in labour, your brother told me to come and get you too" Taker said

"Okay thanks, They at the hospital right now?" Jeff asked

"Yes" Taker said

"Kay where on our way" Jeff said as he shut the door

"Bells, Maria's having the baby" Jeff said

"Okay i'm up" Bella said

she grabbed her cloths that were scattered on the floor and put them on. Jeff put a shirt on. Then they left to go to the hospital. They arrived withing 20 minutes. The nurse showed them to Maria's room. Matt was waiting outside.

"Hey bro how is she?" Jeff asked

"She's good, She's ready to push but she wanted to wait till Bella got here" Matt said

"Why?" Bella asked

"She wants you in there with us" Matt asked

"Uh okay" Bella asked

"I'll be out here babe" Jeff said

He kissed her on the lips. Then her and Matt went into the room. A half hour later Jeff herd a baby crying. Bella came out and saw him sitting down on a chair.

"They have a boy" Bella said

"Yes!" Jeff said

They sat down and waited for Matt to come out. Matt came out fifteen minutes later carring a baby.

"Uncle Jeff you want to Meet Josh Mathew Hardy" Matt said

"Yes I would" Jeff said

Matt handed him Josh. Jeff smiled at him and kissed him on the forhead. After five minutes later he handed him to Bella.

"Matt he's soo cute" Bella said

"He lookes like his mommy" Matt said

"No I think he looks more like you" Bella said

"Thanks Bella, Now I need him back his mommy need him" Matt said

"Okay bro were going home we will see you later, Tell Maria I say congrates" Jeff said

"I will" Matt said

Then he left with Josh. Jeff and Bella left and headed back to the hotel. They arrived back at the hotel at 1:30 am. The went right to bed. The next morning Bella woke up feeling like she had to throw up. She shruged it off and layed back down. A half hour later she felt it again this time she had to get up. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Jeff woke up and herd Bella in the bathroom. He went in their and saw her with her head over the toilet.

"Babe you okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah now I am" Bella said

"I got to go get a pregnancy test" Bella said

"Yeah I think you do" Jeff said

"I'll be back in a hour" Bella said

She left the bathroom and got dressed. Then she left and headed to a local store and got a pregnancy test. Then headed back to the hotel room. Jeff was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"I'm back babe, Going to go to the bathroom" Bella said

"Okay I will be here Bells" Jeff said

She headed to the bathroom and took the test. Ten minutes later she came out with it.

"Jeffro read to be a dad again?" Bella asked

"Oh my god Yes! babe" Jeff said

he went over to Bella and hugged her. A couple hours later Jeff was packing his wrestling gear when there was a knock on the door. Jeff went over and opened it. Sasha, Rose and little Miley were standing there. As soon as Miley saw her dad she smiled.

"Hey come in" Jeff said

They walked in as Jeff grabbed Miley from Sasha.

"Hows my baby girl?" Jeff said

She just smiled at her dad.

"Where's Bella" Sasha asked

"At the doctors office, We found out today she's pregnant and she wants to know how far along she is, Matt and Maria had a healthy baby boy lastnight" Jeff said

"Yeah I know Mark told me, But I have to go now Mark's waiting for me and Rose" Sasha said

"Okay I will tell Bella you say hi" Jeff said

"Thanks and Miley was a goof girl" Sasha said

"that's good, Thank you for watching her for the week" Jeff said

"No problem, Bye" Sasha said

She picked up Rose and left. A hour later Bella came back.

"Miley's here" Bella said

"Yup Sasha droped her off an hour ago" Jeff said

"Cool, So i'm a month pregnant, I must of got pregnant last time I came to visit you" Bella said smiling

"Okay, We have to head to the arena now" Jeff said

"Okay i'm ready, let me have our baby girl" Bella said

Jeff handed her Miley then they left and got in the rental car. It was already five o'clock when they got to the arena. The were heading to the locker room when they saw CM Punk's straight edge society. They walked right up to them.

"Well look at this Luke, It's Jeff Hardy is wife who is the sister of the Undertaker and aww whose this little one?" Sernia said

"None of your fucking business" Bella said

"Bella calm down" Jeff said

"Yeah Mrs Hardy" Luke said

"Leave now or you will get what Punks going to get tonight" Jeff said

Then they left. Jeff and Bella with little Miley went into Jeff's locker room. At nine thirdy Jeff was ready for his match against Punk. He told Bella to stay in the locker room with Miley during the match. CM Punk went out first then Jeff music hit. The crowd went wild. He got in the ring and started attacking Punk. Twenty minutes Jeff was in complete control of the Match until Luke and sarina came out and attacked Jeff. Then Matt and Taker came out and attacked Punk and Luke. Sarina left the ring. After about five minutes later Punk and Luke left. Bella and Miley came out and went into the ring.

"Jeff are you okay?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Jeff said

Then Teddy longs music started and he came out.

"So is this how it's going to be Punk, Well how about this Next week you and Luke against Jeff and Matt, The Hardy boyz, With The Undertaker and Jeff's wife in their corner and Sarina in your corner" Teddy said

"Fine" Punk said

Then they left. Everyone else left to and headed back to the hotel room after the guys showered and changed. When Bella, Jeff got home they put Miley in her basinet and then they went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it...now if my computer dosnt break again and when I don't work at my job i will try and update as soon as I can but i know you guys will be okay with that! thank you! Please reveiw this chapter thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22 for you guys! thanks for all the review! Can't wait till Summerslam! its going to be sooo awesome! thanks to Robyn and Diana for their awsone help! you guys rock! **

**see you at hte bottom****

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Jeff, Bella and Miley were sleeping when they herd a knock at the door. Jeff got out of bed and got dressed then went to get Miley from her basinet. Bella got out of bed and answered it. She saw John and a Kristine who was now showing.

"Oh my god! Hi guys" Bella said

"Hey we came to support Jeff and Matt against Punk and Luke" John said

"I also missed you and Sasha" Kristina said

"Awe thanks" I said

We all walked into Jeff and my hotel room and sat down on the couch. Jeff came and sat down with miley.

"Wow she's getting so big" John said

"How old is she now?" Kristina asked

"Seven and a half months" Bella said

"She will be fourteen months old when our new baby is born" Jeff said

"Your pregnant again?" Kristina asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys" Bella said

"Yeah you did, you better be careful tonight" John said

"Don't worry My brother will be with me at ringside" Bella said

Miley started crying in Jeff's arm's so Bell grabbed her and started feeding her bottle to her.

"So do you guys know what your having?" Bella asked

"Yeah it's a boy, It made John happy" Kristina said

"Cool, Matt and Maria had their baby last Friday" Bella said

"Oh My god! No way!" Kristina said

"Yeah they named him Josh Mathew Hardy" Jeff said

"Awe that's a cute name" John said

"Yeah" Bella said

They talked till around noon. Bella, Kristina and little Miley went to Taker, Sasha's and Rose's hotel room. They kicked Taker out and sent him to Jeff and Bella's room. The girls talked for a couple hours then they went back to their husbands. Around four they all headed to the arena for Friday night SmackDown. They arrived their at 4:30. Taker, Sasha and Rose went to Takers locker room. John and Kristina went into Jeff's locker room with Bella and a sleeping Miley. Maria is now at home with Josh. Matt has a locker room right beside Jeff. Both Jeff and Matt are excited to reunite as the Hardy Boyz. Jeff went and got change into his ring attire.

"So Kristina will you watch Miley when it's time for Jeff's match?" Bella asked

"Yeah of course I will" Kristina said

"Thanks" Bella said

"I have to go to the bathroom" Bella said

"Me too" Kristina said

"You girls and being pregnant" John said

"Here John take Miley for me" Bella said

"Yeah sure" John said

Bella handed Miley to John then left with Kristina. Then went to the bathroom then headed back to Jeff's locker room. They saw Punk, Luke and Sarina starting to walk up to them.

"Hey Isabella" Punk said

"It's Bella jerk" Bella said

"Whose this?" Luke said

"I'm John Cena's wife" Kristina said

"I see your expecting" Punk said

"Yeah what's it to you" Kristina said

"Nothing, So Bella how did you like that kiss because I can do it again if you want" Punk said

"Uh...No I have a husband, A daughter and expecting again" Bella said

"Well I could always make you" Punk said

He grabbed Bella and pushed her against the wall and kiss her right on the lips. Kristine ran back to Jeff's locker room and saw them sitting down.

"Kristina where is Bells?" Jeff asked

"Punk he came up to us and asked if she would like to kiss him and she said no that she had you, Miley and another one coming and he said I could make you and back her up against a wall and kissed her, I'm sorry I didn't know what to do, I didn't want them to attack me" Kristina said

"It's okay I understand, Watch Miley" Jeff said

Jeff ran out to the hall and saw Punk kissing Bella. Bella was hitting him but it look like it didn't do anything to him. Just as Jeff was going to pull him off Bella kicked Punk right in the nuts. He fell on the floor. Jeff grabbed Bella and ran.

"Jeff I didn't do anything he just started kissing me" Bella said

"I know Bells, Kristina told me" Jeff said

They got into Jeff's locker room and Bella headed right to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" John asked

"Yeah she just going to watch her month out" Jeff asked

"I'm really sorry" Kristina said

"It's okay he just gave me motive for tonight" Jeff said smiling

Bella came out fifteen minutes later.

"I hate this I can still feel is discussing beard" Bella said

"His dirty beard" Kristina said

"Well I could fix that" Jeff said

Bella walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips.

"That's better" Bella said

A four and a half hours later SmackDown was half hour. Matt was in the room talk to Jeff about the match.

"I'm kicking his ass first, He kissed Bells twice" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

Taker, Sasha and Rose came in a couple minutes later.

"Hey bro" I said

"Hey Bella" Taker said

"Aunt Bella and Uca Jeff" Rose said

She climbed out of Sasha's arms and hugged them both.

"Where Mirey?" Rose asked

"She's right here" John said

I took Miley from John's arms and showed her to Rose. Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me love her" Rose said

"Awe she loves you too" Bella said

"So you to ready for tonight?" Taker said

"Yeah, Punk decided to kiss my wife and your sister again tonight" Jeff said

"That basterd, You two kick his ass tonight" Taker said

"Oh I will, I mean we will" Jeff said looking at Matt

"Well it's time for your match" Taker said

"Okay so Matt and I are going to go out first then you to can come out after us" Jeff said

"Okay Jeffro" Bella said

I handed Miley to Kristina and left with Taker, Matt and Jeff. Punk and his group went out first. Then Jeff and Matt came out to The Hardy Boyz theme song. I came out with Taker and his music. We stayed ringside along with Sarina. The match started with Jeff and Luke. Jeff attacked him and knocked him on the ground and did the extreme leg drop. Then he went over to Matt and tagged him in. Matt grabbed Luke and gave him some punches. Luke fired some back and when Matt fell on the floor he tagged in Punk. Matt knew that Jeff wanted the first crack at Punk so he tagged him in. Jeff gave him some punches and knocked him down. Then Jeff got on Punk and gave him mounted punching. Punk pushed him off and kicked him right in the face. Jeff fell to the ground. Punk picked him up and put him in the GTS position. Taker got on the ropes and got the referee's attention. While the Ref was detracted I got into the ring and get Punk right in the nuts. Both him and Jeff fell to the ground. Bella got out of the ring and stood beside Taker who now was back on the ground. Sarina came over to me and slapped me right into the face. Bella Punched her right in the face. Bella pushed her down and attacked her. Taker pulled me off her.

"What are you doing, Your pregnant" Taker said

"She started it" Bella said

"Watch you husband" Taker said

Meanwhile Jeff had tagged in Matt and Punk tagged in Luke. Matt gave him a moon salt. Matt once again tagged in Jeff. Luke wanted nothing to do with Jeff so he tagged back in Punk. Jeff kicked Punk in the stomach then gave him the twist of fate. He pulled his muscle shirt off and got on the top rope and gave Punk a Swanton Bomb. He grabbed his leg and got the three count. Bella got into the ring and hugged and kissed him.

"WATCH OUT" Taker yelled

Bella let go of Jeff and notice Punk and Luke coming at them with steel chairs. Before anyone or Bella could get out of the ring they hit both Jeff and Bella with the chairs. Punk hit Bella right in the head where Luke just hit Jeff in the back. Matt and Taker got into the ring but it was too late they left once both Jeff and Bella were on the ground. Jeff was okay but Bella was unconscious. Jeff picked her up and ran her to the medical team that where in the arena. Matt and Taker followed. When they got their they checked Bella out but decided she needed to go to the hospital. Jeff went with her to the hospital. Taker went back to grab Sasha, Rose and Miley and head to the hospital. John and kristina went to along with Matt. Jeff was in the waiting room when everyone showed up. Miley saw her dad and started wiggling in Takers Arms. He handed her to Jeff.

"So have you herd anything yet?" Taker asked

"Yeah she had some bleeding in her head but they stopped it, The baby is fine,She hasn't woken up yet" Jeff said

"Oh my god! That basterds going to get his ass kicked next week" Taker said

A doctor came out and walked up to Jeff.

"Mr Hardy you can go in now" He said

"Okay thank you" Jeff said

Jeff handed Miley back to Taker. She started crying.

"I will be back in a little bit sweety" Jeff said

Jeff walked into Bella room and grabbed her hand. Her eyes started to flutter and then they opened. She just stared at jeff.

"Who are you?" Bella asked

* * *

** I hope you guys like it! i know i know your probally mad at me right now but i will try and have the next chapter up soon! please review thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I decided to do this chapter because you guys wanted me to update because i left it hanging. Sorry about that! thanks for you reviews...thanks to robyn for the help! thanks to diana also for the reivew! i hope you guys like it!**

**see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 23**

Jeff walked in to Bella's hospital room. Once he saw her he grabbed her hand. Bella started fluttering her eyes. Slowly she opened them and looked at the person who was holding her hand.

"Who are you?" Bella asked

"Bells what do you mean you I am?" Jeff asked

"My name is Bella, I don't know who you are? Why are you here?" Bella asked

"Bella it's Jeff your husband" Jeff asked

"I'm not married, Your pretty hot though" Bella asked

"Thank you, Yes you are to me and we have a seven month old and your pregnant again" Jeff said

"Really? Show me the baby" Bella asked

"Okay" Jeff said

Jeff walked out of Bella room and saw everyone and Taker still holding Miley.

"How is she?" Taker asked

"She doesn't remember me, I told I was her husband and we have a child and she told me to bring her to her" Jeff said

"Okay can I come too?" Taker asked

"Yeah maybe she will remember you" Jeff said

He took Miley for Taker, Then they walked back into Bella's room. Bella looked at Taker and then Miley.

"I told you to bring are suppose baby not a scary guy to freak me out" Bella said

"Isabella I'm your brother" Taker said

"No your not, Wow she looks likes like me" Bella said

"That's because she is your daughter and mine" Jeff said

"Bella he's your husband you've been together since you were in high school" Taker said

"I don't remember anything" Bella said

"Okay, I'm going to get the doctor" Taker said

He left and came back in a couple minutes later. The doctor checked Bella over then took Jeff who was still holding on to Miley and Taker out of the room.

"What's wrong with her doc" Jeff asked

"The chair to the head and the internal bleeding made her loose her memory, It will take a couple weeks maybe months before she regains her memory" Jeff said

"How's the baby?" Jeff asked

"It's fine" the doctor said

"Thanks doctor" Taker asked

"Just do you normal day stuff with her when she get out of the hospital, That will help with her regaining her memory" The doctor said

"Okay thank you" Jeff said

A couple hours later everyone left and headed back to their hotel room. Kristina and John headed back to where Raw was being held on Monday. Jeff and Miley went back to the hotel room and started packing. Vince called Jeff after he herd what happen and told Jeff he could take a couple months off. The next day Bella was let out of the hospital. Jeff had all their bags in the taxi. They went right to the airport.

"Where are we going Jeff?" Bella asked

"Where going back home to North Carolina" Jeff said

"Is that where we live with Miley" Bella asked

"Yes" Jeff said

"Can I hold her" Bella asked

"Of course you can" Jeff said

He handed Miley to Bella. Miley looked up at her mom and smiled.

"She smiling" Bella said

"That's because she loves you" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

They arrived in Cameron North carolina four hours later. They got a taxi and headed to their house. When the got their Jeff unlocked the door and brought everything in. Bella saw the playpen and put a sleeping Miley in it. She walked around the house. She got to Jeff's and her bedroom when she saw their wedding picture beside the bed.

"We really are married" Bella said

Jeff came into the room after putting Miley in her bedroom.

"Yes we are, We've been together since we were 16 and been married for a couple years now"Jeff said

"Well maybe we should uh...kiss...see if that will bring my memory back" Bella said

Jeff walked right over to Bella and kissed her on the lips. Bella kissed him back and then the first time they kissed popped in her head. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I remember the first time we kissed, We were sixteen and it was after our date, But that's it" Bella said

"That's a start Bells" Jeff said

"Why do you call me that?" Bella asked

"That's your nickname I gave you" Jeff said

Then she got another memory back.

"Jeffro that's what I call you, I combined your first and middle name" Bella said

"Yes that's right" Jeff said smiling

They sat and watch tv for the rest of the day. Jeff put Miley down for bed after he fed her.

"Jeff I think im going to go to bed now, I'm pretty tired" Bella said

"Goodnight Mrs Hardy" Jeff said

When he said that their wedding popped into her head.

"I remember our wedding" Bella said

"That's good, Night" Jeff said

She walked into the room and changed. Then got into bed and fell asleep a couple minutes later. Jeff went into the room about two hours later. He saw Bella sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Come back to me Bells" Jeff whispered

He got change and crawled in to bed. Bella turned over and snuggled up to Jeff. He just smiled and fell asleep. A month later Bella was getting bits of pieces back but not a lot. She kinda remembers her brother, Sasha and Rose and how she came to live with them. She doesn't remember much of John and Kristina. She remembers a little of Matt and Maria but nothing of Josh who is a month old. She remembers little bits of how her and Jeff got together and giving birth to Miley. That's all she remembers so far. Bella had a dream of Punk hitting her with a steel chair in the head. That's when it all came back to her. She woke up and looked at Jeff.

"Babe wake up" Bella said

"No...Wait you called me babe" Jeff said sitting up

"I'm back, I remember everything" Bella said

"Oh my god! Bells" Jeff said

He hugged her then kissed her on the lips. They pulled apart a couple minutes later.

"Sorry it took me so long to remember" Bella said

"It's okay, All the matters is your back to me and Miley" Jeff said

"Miley" Bella said

She got out of bed and ran into her room and picked her up. She walked back to their room.

"Oh my god! Miley, Mommy's sorry she forgot about you" Bella said

she made a baby noise and grabbed her mom's hair.

"She happy that your back and so am I" Jeff said getting out of bed

They all hugged and went to go have breakfast.

"Whatever happen to Punk after that night?" Bella asked

"Your brother's been having matches with him and lastnight he beat him up so badly that he is the hospital" Jeff said

"Go Mark" Bella said laughing

"I've missed you" Jeff said kissing her

"I've missed you too" Bella said

"Don't ever leave me again" Jeff said

"Wouldn't plan on it" Bella said

Then they kissed until Miley started cry. They finished making breakfast. After they were done they took Miley to the park.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review! I love to hear what you guys think of it! thanks! now i got to work on my other stories but i will try and have a update soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is Chapter 24 for you guys...Thanks to blackbear1020 for the idea of this chapter...thanks to robyn and diana for the help...Thanks to everyone else for the reivews...I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 24**

It's been four months since Bella got her memory back. She went home with Miley a month after she got her memory. Jeff's been calling them both every day. Bella is now seven months pregnant and really showing. She's a lot bigger then when she was pregnant with Miley. Miley is a month away from being a year old. Kristine is now nine months pregnant and due any day. Bella was feeding Miley Breakfast when the phone went off. She smiled thinking it would probably Jeff. She picked it up and said hello.

"Hello Isabella" The person said

"Hello whose this?" Bella asked

"You don't remember your boyfriend" He said

"My Oh yes I'm sorry Phil honey" Bella said

"That's right, I want you to come and meet me on Friday night for SmackDown, Jeff is not your husband and that daughter of his is not yours, Your carrying my baby not his" He said

"Yes honey" Bella said

"Good see you then" He said

Then she hung up and then picked it up at again and dialed Jeff's cell number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bells what's wrong? Miley okay? The baby okay?" Jeff asked

"Yes Jeffro were all fine, Punk called he doesn't know I got my memory back and he told me that he was my boyfriend and that im supposed to meet him there on Friday, Babe I don't know what to do" I said

"Okay well Bells I think we should go along with it so you and me can get our revenge" Jeff said

"So you want me and Miley to come to meet you on Thursday so I can go to Smackdown on Friday?" I asked

"Yes" Jeff said

"Okay well call me when you know where your going to be on Friday" Bella said

"Okay I love you, Miley loves you and I'm sure our son or daughter loves you to" Bella said

"I love and missed you all" Jeff said

"Bye" Bella said

They both hung up. Miley continued feeding Miley when the phone rang again. Bella picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Bella it's John" He said

"Hey how are you?" Bella asked

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just calling to let you know that Kristine just gave birth to a baby boy and we named him Anthony Daniel Cena" John said

"Awe that's so cute, I have to go to meet Jeff on Thursday were going to get our revenge on Punk but after that I would love to come and see him" Bella said

"That would be awesome" John said

"Okay talk to you later, Tell Kristine I said congratulation" Bella said

"I will bye" John said

she hung up and took Miley and changed her outfit. She laid her down for a nap and also decided to take a nap. Before Thursday Bella decided to go to the doctors and get a check up on the baby. She dropped Miley off at Sasha and Taker's house with Sasha and went. When she got their she went into a room to get a alter sound. The doctor was doing the alter sound when he looked at Bella and smiled.

"Well we know now why your so big and sore all the time" He said

"What?" Bella asked

"Your having twins" He said

"WHAT?" Bella asked

"Yea" He said

"Okay thanks doctor" Bella said

Bella left and headed to back to Sasha and Taker's house. She walked in when she got there and saw Rose playing with Miley. Sasha was reading a book and looked up when she saw Bella.

"Aunt Bella" rose said

She got up and hugged Bella. Bella said hi then picked Miley up.

"Thanks, Sasha" Bella said

"No problem, So everyone okay with the baby?" Sasha asked

"The babies are fine" Bella said

"Babies?" Sasha asked

"Yeah twins" Bella said

"Wow" Sasha said

"Well we have to go now and meet Jeff tonight" Bella said

"Okay we will talk to you later" Sasha said

"Yeah" Bella said

Bella and Miley left and headed to the airport. Bella was aloud to fly down there without hurting the babies but they would be staying there for a week so She and Miley would have to stay with him until the babies were born. They arrived in New York a couple hours later and saw Jeff waiting for them. He ran up to them and gave them both a hug. He rubbed Bella's big stomach.

"I've missed you babe" Jeff said

"Me too" Bella said

The kissed each other on the lips and then Bella whispered Twins in Jeff's ear.

"Twins?" Jeff said

"Twins" Bella said

"Oh my god! Your having twins" Jeff said

"Were having twins" Bella said

They kissed each other again. Miley grabbed her dad's her and pulled it.

"Ouch okay sorry Miley" Jeff said

He took Miley from Bella and they walked out to Jeff's rental car he had in New York. They all got to the hotel and talked about the plan for tomorrow night. They put Miley in her play pen for the night. They also went to bed too for the night. The next night they headed to SmackDown and saw CM Punk waiting for them. Before they got out of the car Bella kissed both Jeff and Miley.

"I love you and I will see you tonight, This isn't real just the plan" Bella said

She got out of the car and looked at Jeff as she saw Punk.

"Ew your not my husband and you're my daughter get away from me" Bella said

She walked over to Punk and hugged him.

"Missed Me hun" Bella said

"You know it" Punk said

They walked to his locker room and Bella sat down. Punk told her what was going on tonight. At 9:30 pm Punk Music played and he walked out with Bella. All the fans were shocked when they saw her. They got into the ring and Punk grabbed a mic.

"Hey I'm sure your all wondering why Jeff's wife is with me but you see about five months ago I hit her with a steel chair and put her in the hospital, I made her loose her memory and now I convinced her I'm her boyfriend and she believed it right babe" Punk said

"What yeah, Jeff is not my husband and he did that not you" Bella said

Punk was about to respond when Jeff came out. Taker was watching Miley for him. He went into the ring and grabbed a mic. Punk grabbed Bella and kissed her right on the lips in front of Jeff. He was about to loose it when Bella pushed away and grabbed Punk's mic.

"Hey Punk guess what Jeff and I both fooled you I got my memory back about uh say four months ago and I know what happen, Jeff is my husband, We have a pretty little 11 month old and I am pregnant with his babies, That's right Jeff and I are having twins and if you EVER kiss me again either in front of my husband or alone I will kick you so hard in your manhood that you and Sarina will never be able to have kids" Bella said

She walked over to Jeff and kissed him right on the lips. When they pulled apart she walked back over to Punk and looked at him.

"Why wait till you kiss me" Bella said

She nailed him right in his manhood and he fell to the ground. Jeff walked over to him and picked him up and gave him the Twist of Fate then Walked over to the top rope and gave him a Swanton Bomb. Then both him and Bella left and went to his locker room.

"I hope that's the last time he kisses me" Bella said

"Me to I want to be the only one that does that" Jeff said

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe" I said

They kissed once more before they went and got Miley then headed back to the hotel room.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review and let me no what u think...thanks! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25 for you guys! Thanks to Robyn and Diana for their awesome help with this chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 25**

It's been a month since Bella and Miley came to visit Jeff. They decided to stay on the road with Jeff. Miley birthday was today and plus Bella is now eight months pregnant and the doctor told her she could give birth any day because of the twins. Jeff, Bella and all the superstars were throwing Miley a birthday party. She is now one year old. John, Kristine, Little Anthony, Taker, Sasha and Rose were coming too. They were going to use one of the rooms in the hotel. Jeff and Bella were setting up when Bella saw John, Kristine holding Anthony. Bella ran over and hugged Kristine and John.

"Oh my god! Can I hold him?" Bella asked

"Yes oh my god! Your so big" Kristine said

"I know I hate it" Bella said

Kristine handed Anthony to Bella. Jeff came over with Miley.

"Hey Birthday girl" Kristine said

She took Miley from Jeff. Miley smiled at her and started pulling her hair. John started laughing.

"He's so cute" Bella said

"He look and acts like his daddy" Kristine said

"Yeah he does" Jeff said

"That's a good thing though" John said

"Lets put them in the playpen and get to work" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

They put Miley and Anthony in Miley's playpen and started working on the room. Taker, Sasha and Rose showed up a half hour later. They let Rose play while they worked.

"Mommy why can't Mirey talk yet?" Rose said

"Because she just turned one sweety, You didn't talk to you were a couple months after you turned one" Sasha said

"Okay" Rose said

"Oh guess what guys?" Taker said

"What bro?" Bella asked

"Sasha's two months pregnant" Taker said

"Mommy and Aunt Bella haven babies" Rose said

"Aunt Bella's having two" Jeff said

"Two?" Taker asked

"Sasha didn't tell you?" Bella asked

"I forgot sorry guys" Sasha said

"It's okay babe, Wow twin's Congrats guys" Taker said

"Thanks Mark" Bella said

They continued decorating until they finished a half hour later. They all changed their kids cloths into dresses and Anthony wore nice baby cloths. Everyone showed up a little bit later. Matt came in and picked Miley up.

"Happy birthday sweety" Matt said

Miley smiled at her uncle and started pulling his hair. Matt just laughed at her. About an hour later Bella grabbed the Mic. and started talking.

"Thanks for coming to mine and Jeff's little girls first birthday party, We are so happy she getting older, I can't wait till these two come and so you can all see them" Bella said

Jeff kissed Bella then grabbed the Mic. from Bella.

"We are going to have food and birthday cake then we will help her open presents" Jeff said

They all grabbed some food and started eating. After they were done Bella helped Miley blow out the birthday candles on her princess birthday cake. Jeff cut a piece and handed it to Bella to give to Miley. Bella put Miley in her high chair then grabbed some icing and put in on her nose. Miley started laughing at her mom. They all started eating birthday cake. Once they were done they all sat down at the table while Jeff moved Miley to the front of the table. Bella grabbed the first present and saw that it was from Matt. Bella helped Miley open it and saw that it was teddy bear. Miley hugged it then handed it to her dad. Jeff gave Bella the second one and helped Miley open it. It was from Sasha, Taker and Rose. They gave her a pretty purple dress with a hat. The third was from John, Kristine and little Anthony. They gave her some stuff for her hair since her mom hasn't cut her hair since she was born. Miley's hair was just passed her shoulders. Her mom put her hair in a braid today. The rest where from the other superstars and they were mostly cloths. Some toys and other stuff. The last present was from Miley's mom and dad. Jeff helped her open this one. Her parents got her a little princess dress with all the accessories. Once they were done they all party for a little bit more until Miley started falling asleep in her dad's arms. They all decided to call it a night and head to bed. Taker, John and Matt helped them carrier Miley's present's back to their room then left. Jeff changed a sleeping Miley into her pajama's then put her in her playpen. Jeff went into bed and saw that Bella was sleeping already. He kissed her on the cheek then went to sleep himself.

A week later Bella was sleeping when she got a sharp pain in her stomach. She turned to where Jeff was suppose to be and saw that he wasn't there. She slowly got out of bed while holding her stomach. She walked out to the little living room that was in the hotel room and saw Jeff holding Miley and watching TV.

"Jeff I think im in labor" Bella said

Jeff looked at Miley and saw that she was holding her stomach and pulled out his cell. He dialed Matt's number. Matt picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Matt asked

"Matt can you come here and watch Miley, Bella's in labor and we have to go to the hospital" Jeff said

"Okay I will be there in five" Matt said hanging up

Matt arrived four minutes later. Jeff and Miley left and got in the car. A normal twenty minute drive took Jeff ten minutes. They got there and the doctor put Bella in the delivery room. Her water broke while they were waiting for the doctor. He came five minutes later and check Bella out to see that se was fully dilated and could start pushing. Bella started pushing and a couple minutes later they all herd a baby start crying. Jeff cut the cord then the nurse took the first baby which is a boy. The doctor told Bella to start pushing again. She did and five minutes later a baby girl comes out. Jeff cut her cord and the nurse took her too. Once the nurses were done they handed Jeff the boy and Bella the girl.

"Okay you can name him and I will name the girl" Bella said

"Deal how about Adam Nero Hardy?" Jeff asked

"Love it honey...Okay how about Kelsey Marie Hardy?" Bella asked

"Love it to babe" Jeff said

"We did a good job, There beautiful" Bella said

"Yes they are two pretty girls and a son what more can a guy asked for" Jeff said

"I think we completed the family" Bella said

"Me too" Jeff said

He kissed Bella on the lips. Then they each traded babies. A couple hours later Matt came with Miley. They went into the room and as soon as Miley saw her parents she smiled. She saw they were each holding a baby and she looked at them then looked at Matt.

"Baby" Miley said

"Oh my god! she talked" Bella said

"She said baby" Jeff said

"Miley that's your brother and sister" Matt said

"Adam and Kelsey" Jeff said

"Baby" Miley said

Matt put her on her mom's bed. She crawled up to her mom and kissed Adam on the forehead then looked at her dad and leaned over and kissed Kelsey on the forehead. They all smiled at Miley and continued talking about the new arrivals in the Hardy family.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review! I probally wont have a update tomorrow or the next couple of days because i work but i will try if not then i will have one by Monday! thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is Chapter 26 sorry it took so long...been working alot! Went to see Three Days Grace for the third time on Firday! it's was awesome like always! Thanks for all the reivew! Thanks always to Robyn and Diana for te help! **

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 26**

It's been a month since Kelsey and Adam were born. They were four pounds when the were born so they had to stay in the hospital to grow some more. Today they both weigh about five and a half pounds. They were finally able to go home to Cameron North Carolina. Jeff decided to take a couple of weeks off to help Bella out with the three kids. Bella and Jeff went to the hospital every day to check on Kelsey and Adam. They would bring Miley every other day to see them. Bella was already at the hospital waiting for Jeff to get Miley from The babysitter they hired for her. Bella was feeding Kelsey when Jeff walked in carrying Miley. Bella looked at Miley hair and started laughing. She had a pony on the top side of her head and one on the bottom side of her head.

"Uh who did Miley's hair?" Bella asked

"Me does it look bad?" Jeff asked

"Um...well are they suppose to be pig tails?" Bella asked

"Yeah why?" Jeff asked

"Well there umm...cute if it's crazy hair day" Bella said

"Thanks" Jeff said

He put Miley on his lap and pulled the ponytails out of her long blond hair. He brushed it with his fingers. Her hair reach the middle of her back.

"If we want her to keep her long hair just let me do her hair for now on" Bella said laughing

"Okay" Jeff said

Miley looked at Kelsey in her moms hands and smiled.

"Baby" Miley said

"I really hope she learns some more words soon" Bella said smiling at them

"Me to" Jeff said

He walked over to Bella and kissed her on the lips. He kissed Kelsey on the cheek.

"Wow she really starting to look like you" Jeff said

"That's good because Adam looks like you and Miley looks like me but with your blond hair where as Kelsey just looks like me" Bella said smiling

"Me, Dada hair" Miley said

"Oh my god!" Jeff said

"Yes you have daddies real colour of hair, Daddies hair is lots of colours now" Bella said

Jeff set Miley down on a chair and walked over and picked up Adam. He sat down beside Miley. She just looked at Adam and smiled.

"Adam" Jeff said

"Dam?" Miley said

"Uh close enough" Jeff said

Then she looked at her mom and Kelsey. Bella looked at her and smiled.

"Kelsey" Bella said

"Kelrey" Miley said

"Close enough" Bella said

"Good girl, So did the doctor say they could come home now?" Jeff asked

"Yup I just have to feed Adam then we can get them ready for the drive back home" Bella said

"Okay I will trade you" Jeff said

He walked over to Bella and put Adam in her free hand then took Kelsey from Her. He sat back down beside Miley. Bella started feeding Adam.

"Do you love your brother and sister?" Jeff asked

"Me wove everywon" Miley said

"Awe okay" Jeff said

Bella finished feeding Adam just as the doctor came in.

"How the family doing?" He asked

"Where good" Jeff said

"Hello Miley" He said

She waved at him. He walked over to her and handed her a teddy bear.

"That is for being such a wonderful big sister" He said

She smiled at him. He looked at Kelsey who was sleeping in her dad's arms.

"I think there ready to go home today" He said

"That's great" Bella said

"So whenever your ready if one of you could come sign the papers" He said

"I will" Jeff said

He placed Kelsey in the hospital beds they gave for the babies. He left with the doctor as Miley started getting Adam ready to leave. Once he was done he placed him in the bed then got Kelsey ready. Jeff came back with their car seats.

"There ready to go" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

Jeff put Adam in his car seat while Bella put Kelsey in hers. Jeff picked up Miley with one hand then picked up Adam's car seat with the other. Once Bella grabbed Kelsey's car seat they said goodbye to everyone and headed to the car. They were all in and on the road fifteen minutes later. It would take them about ten hours to get back to North Carolina so they were going to drive five hours then stay in a hotel for the night. Two hours later both Adam and Kelsey were crying in the car. They decided to stop to change their bums and feed them.

"I hungy" Miley said

"Were going to stop Miley just wait" Jeff said

"Tay" Miley said

They found a truck stop with a restaurant in it. Jeff pulled in and parked the car. He took both Adam and Kelsey's car seat while Bella grabbed Miley. They headed to the bathroom when Jeff stopped.

"Uh babe I can't go in the girls room why don't you give me Miley. We will order some food while you change their bums" Jeff said

"Okay honey" Bella said

Jeff put the car seats down and took Miley from Bella.

"I will be right back" Bella said

She kissed Jeff on the lips then picked up the car seats and walked into the bathroom. Once she was done changing the babies she put them back into their car seats and left the bathroom. She saw Jeff sitting at a table with Miley who was eating some fries and had ketchup all over her face. Jeff smiled at her. He grabbed a napkin and started cleaning her face but she kept moving her face.

"Miley let me clean your face" Jeff said

"No me eaten" Miley said

Bella walked over to the table and set the car seats down on the floor and picked Kelsey up and started feeding her. Jeff picked up Adam and started feeding him.

"I got you some food" Jeff said

"Thanks I'm hungry" Bella said

"Your welcome" Jeff said

"Miley saying a lot of words now, She must be learning them from us" Bella said

"I think so" Jeff said

"Me messy" Miley said

"I see that" Bella said

Then they herd Bella's phone going off. Once she was done feeding Kelsey she put her in her car seat then picked up her cell phone and saw that it was her brother who called. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella" Taker said

"Yeah it's me what's wrong?" Bella asked

"Oh nothing I was just wondering when you guys would be home?" Taker asked

"Mark were not going to be home till tomorrow night, We left New York two hours ago and we had to stop because the babies were crying and Miley was hungry, Were going to drive some more until the babies cry again then were going to pull into a hotel and get a room for the night" Bella said

"Okay I was just wondering Rose misses you guys" Taker asked

"Aren't you on the road?" I asked

"Yeah but Sasha called me and wanted to know because Rose keeps bugging her" Taker said

"Okay will we will stop by at your house tomorrow and see them" Bella said

"Okay I will talk to you later" Taker said

"Yup bye" Bella said

She hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. While Bella was on the phone Jeff had finished feeding Adam, He was in his car seat. Bella started eating also. About forty minutes later they were all done and in the car. They started driving again. Three hours later they pulled into a hotel room. Jeff payed for a hotel room. They went into their room and put the babies on the floor. Miley fell asleep in the car so Jeff was carrying her. Their were two bed in the room so Jeff put Miley in the first bed. The left Kelsey and Adam in their car seats but undid the seat belts. They put the car seat beside the bed. Jeff and Bella laid down on the bed.

"Your a wonderful mom and I love you" Jeff said

"Your a great dad and I love you too" Bella said

Bella kissed Jeff on the lips then laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys...sorry it too a so long to get a update...working and sometimes to tired to write but i will over the next our days try to have a least one chapter of each of my stories up except for TwiPotter because my Co-writter still has it but hoping to get it back soon! if you like Twilight and Harry Potter they you will like that story! anyways can't wait for Raw tonight and then next Sunday Hell In A Cell! I hope Taker will beat his brother Ass! Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

**lol see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 27**

Bella and Jeff were still sleeping when they herd Miley talking to someone. Bella got up and saw Miley standing over Adam and Kelsey talking to them. Adam started crying.

"Shh Dam, Momma and Dada sleeping" Miley said

"It's okay sweetheart where awake now" Bella said kissing her on the cheek

"Kay" Miley said

Bella leaned over and whispered something in Miley's ear. She smiled and got up and jumped right on her dad. Jeff woke up right away.

"Ahhh" He said smiling

"Did Me wake you up Dada?" Miley asked

"Oh yeah you did" He said

"Hehe Momma told me to jump on you" Miley said

"She did?" Jeff asked

"Yup" Miley said

"That's it" Jeff said

Jeff picked Miley up and kissed her on the cheek then looked at Bella who looked right at him.

"Jeff no Adam's crying" Bella said

"Oh yes" Jeff said

He ran to her and picked her up. He kissed her on the lips then threw her on the bed beside Miley who was laughing.

"Momma and Dada funny" Miley said

"Okay no more playing around Mr Hardy we have kids to take care of" Bella said

"Awe okay Mrs Hardy" Jeff said

Bella got off the bed and picked Adam up. Jeff went and picked Kelsey up. They both grabbed bottles and started feeding them. Miley looked at them with a sad face.

"Momma me hungy to" Miley said

"I know sweetheart were going to go get some food once were done feeding your brother and sister" Bella said

"Otay" Miley said

Once both Jeff and Bella were done feeding the babies they put them back in their car seats. They both got dressed into cloths. When Bella was done she started getting Miley dressed. She put a pretty purple dress on her.

"Momma do my hair, Me want it up" Miley said

"Yeah I will, Daddies not aloud to do your hair anymore" Bella said

"Dada bad at my hair" Miley said

"Horrible" Bella said laughing

"I'm only good at my hair" Jeff said

"We know" Bella said

Bella put Miley's long blond Hair in two braids. Then did the same with her long black hair.

"Were never letting her cut or die her hair" Jeff said

"Yeah I know" Bella said

"That goes for you too little Kelsey" Jeff said

"Jeff she has baby hair right now it's going to fall out" Bella said

"I mean after her baby hair falls out" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

"We should get breakfast now then start driving before these to start crying again" Jeff said

"Okay I will changed their diapers while you put the bags in the car" Bella said

"Okay babe" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed a couple bags then left. Bella picked up Adam and started changing his diaper.

"Me Help" Miley asked

"Of course honey" Bella said

Miley got a huge smile on her face and grabbed a clean diaper. She gave it to her mom then went and got a clean pair of cloths for Adam to wear. Once they were done with Adam they put him in the car seat and buckled him up then did the same to Kelsey. Miley grabbed a little Purple dress that looked like the dress she was wearing only smaller. Then Bella put in on her and put her back in her car seat and buckled her up. Jeff came back and picked up both Car seats and left. Bella picked up Miley and left also. Once they were all in the car they left to head home again. During the five hours it took for them to get back to Cameron from where they were they made two or three stops because of the kids. All the kids and Bella had falling asleep the last hour of the drive so it was just Jeff awake driving the car. He pulled into their drive way and turned the car off. He looked at Bella and smiled. He loved being married and having three kids. Bella was his high school sweetheart and she has giving him three wonderful children that he totally loved. He leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Babe were home" Jeff said

"Five more minutes Jeffro" Bella said

"But were at our house" Jeff said

"Home" Bella said

She looked out the window and smiled. She loved being three blocks from her brother and his family and Jeff's brother and his family. She leaned over and kissed Jeff on the lips.

"How did I go from having such a crappy childhood living in a orphanage to seeing my brother again and living with him then meeting you when we were sixteen to have a wonderful husband and three awesome children" Bella said

"That's just way life is sometimes" Jeff said

"I think we were ment to meet and fall in love" Bella said

"I think so, I can't think of having a life where you four are not in it, I love my life, I couldn't ask for a better one" Jeff said

"Me to" Bella said

She kissed him again. He kissed her back. They were still kissing when Miley woke up and saw them.

"EW, Momma and Dada kissen" Miley said

They pulled apart and started laughing.

"I will grab Adam and Kelsey, You grab miss Miley" Jeff said

"Okay honey" Bella said

They got out of the car and grabbed the kids. Jeff put down one of the car seats and unlocked the door. They set all the kids down in the living room. Jeff went to get their bags while Bella put the twins in their room Bella had set up before they left to go meet Jeff. She brought down the baby monitor just in case they woke up. She and Miley sat down on the couch and waited for Jeff. He came in a couple minutes later and sat down beside Bella. He kissed both of them on the cheek then turned the TV on. Bella grabbed her cellphone and called Taker's house. Rose answered.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey rosy is your mom there?" Bella asked

"Aunt Bella, Yeah she's here but in the bathroom, Baby making her sick" Rose said

"I remember when they did that to me" Bella said

"How's Miley, Adam and Kelsey?" She asked

"Wow you can say all their names, There good same with uncle Jeff" Bella said

"I'm a smart two year old, That's good, Oh here's mommy" Rose said

"Okay" Bella said

"Hey Bella" Sasha said

"Hey Jeff, the kids and me just got home like ten minutes ago" Bella said

"Oh cool, Rest tonight and come over tomorrow, I want to see my nephew and niece's" Sasha said

"Okay I want to see my niece to" Bella said

"Okay well I'm not feeling good so I will see you guys tomorrow, Tell Jeff I say hi and tell Miley I love her" Sasha said

"Will do, Hey do can you ask John and Kristine to come over to so they can see the new arrives" Bella said

"Sure will, See you tomorrow" Sasha said

"Okay bye" Bella said

Then she hung her cellphone and put it back in her pocket. Miley was sitting on Jeff's lap. Bella snuggled up close to Jeff and started watching TV.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! I love getting reviews from my readers! Thank you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**here is chapter 28 fo you guys! Can't wait for Braggin Rights! I hope Jon finds away to get out of Nexus soon! I'm suppose to tell you that CenaGirl is stopping all of her stories except Remebering Owen untill John get outs of Nexus! She can't think about her stories right now because of all ths stuff happing to John so if you guys can wait then she would really like that! Thanks guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 28**

It's been five months since Bella and Jeff came home with the three kids. Adam and Kelsey are getting bigger everyday. Jeff went back on the road four months ago but he calls every night that he can to check on every one. Bella's brother Mark Aka The Undertaker is still on the road also but was coming home to day so he could be home when Sasha gave birth to their second child. Sasha is about eight and a half months pregnant. Rose is three years old. Miley is 18 months old. Adam and Kelsey are six months old. John called a couple days to tell us his good new, Kristina is now three months pregnant with John and her first child. John is also on the road too. They couldn't be more happier. Bella is over at Sasha and Marks house. Miley and Rose were playing in Rose's play room. While Adam and Kelsey are playing in their playpen Bella brought over to the house. Kristina was coming over to the house to hang out with the girls and to see Mark. Bella and Sasha were talking when their was a knock on the door. Bella got up and answered it. She let Kristina in and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey girls" Kristina said

"Hey" Sasha said

"Hows life?" Bella asked

"It's good" Kristina said

"She's excited and so am I" Bella said

"I can't wait for this baby to be more, I getting stomach cramps right now" Sasha said

"That could mean your in labor" Bella said

"No I'm fine" Sasha said

They were still talking when the front door open. They herd someone put their bags done and start walking to the living room. As soon as Sasha sad Mark she got off the couch and went and hugged him. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe" Sasha said

"Hey honey" Taker said

"DADDY" Rose yelled coming down the stairs

She ran up to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Unca Mark" Miley said

She came down the stairs and gave her uncle a hug.

"Hey sweetie's" Taker said

He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. Then he went over to Adam and Kelsey and picked them up to give them a kiss on the cheek. Once he put them down Bella gave her brother a hug. Then he gave Kristina a hug also. Then they all sat down.

"Unca Mark did you see my Dada" Miley asked

"Yes I did and he sends his love but I think he should tell you that" Mark said

"What he's not even here Mark" Bella said

"Well how do you know that, Maybe John's here too" Mark said smiling

"There not-" Kristina said

Both Jeff and John came around the corner and smiled. Bella and Kristina got up and ran to them. They both gave them a kiss on the lips.

"DADA" Miley yelled

She ran up to Jeff who picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Dada suppose to be wraslen" Miley asked

"Yes I am but I have the next three days off so John and I decided to come home for three days" Jeff said

"Yay" Miley said

Were are our babies?" Jeff asked

"They are in their playpen over there" Bella said

He put Miley down and walked over to the play pen. When he picked Kelsey up her and Adam both smiled.

"When did they start smiling?" Jeff asked

"About three months ago I want it to surprise you" Bella said

He picked both of then up and gave them kisses. Then they all sat down. Rose sat on her dad's lap and Miley sat on her dad's lap. Sasha grabbed her stomach then let go a minute later.

"Okay Sasha I know the signs trust me your in labor" Bella said

"I know the signs to and It just cramps" Sasha asked

"Why would you be having cramps when your pregnant?" Kristina asked

"I don't know" Sasha said

"Babe if you in labor I'm here now" Taker said

"Mark I'm fine" Sasha said

After about a half hour Sasha kept grabbing her stomach in pain. Then Taker notice that the couch has been wet for about five minutes.

"Sasha either you peed you paints or your water just broke" Taker said

"Uh, My water broke" Sasha said

"I knew you were in labor" Bella said

"Rose can you take Miley upstairs" Jeff said

"Yeah sure" Rose said

Then they left. John and Kristina said they would take the babies upstairs. Jeff called 911 and told them what was going on.

"I feel like pushing" Sasha said

"It's too late to take her to the hospital" Taker said

"She waited to long to tell us" Bella said

"I'm sorry I didn't want your first day home in the hospital" Sasha said

"This is a good thing we get our second child" Taker said

"Yeah it is" Sasha said

"Okay Mark take her paints off while I go get a towels, Jeff keep talking to 911" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

Bella came downstairs a couple minutes later and handed Taker a blanket to cover Sasha. Bella looked and saw the babies head.

"Oh my god! It's coming" Bella asked

"I pushed" Sasha said

"Mark you should have told her no" Bella said

"Sorry I don't know what I'm doing" Taker said

"Do I look I know what I'm doing" Bella said

"Yes" Mark said

"Well I know a little bit" Bella said

Then Jeff came in and told them they were on there way.

"Well we can't wait for them" Bella said

"Okay so help me sis" Taker said

"Okay Sash start pushing" Bella said

"Uh right" Sash said

"Jeff get a towel ready" Bella said

Jeff grabbed a towel while Sasha started pushing. Two minutes later they all herd a baby crying. Taker grabbed scissors and cut the cord. Bella put the baby in the towel Jeff had. Jeff wrapped the baby in the towel then handed the baby to Sasha.

"We have a son" Taker said kissing Sasha on the lips.

"Yes we do" Sasha said

Then the paramedics showed up and took Sasha and the baby to the hospital. Taker went with them. Bella said they would get the kids and come right away. John and Kristina and all the kids came downstairs. Kristina and John gave Adam and Kelsey to Bella and Jeff. They all piled into two cars and left to go to the hospital. On the way their Matt called Jeff from his and Maria's house. About a year ago Maria mom fell ill so Matt and Maria moved back to Maria's hometown. Matt calls Jeff about twice a week.

"Bro I can't talk I have to go to the hospital" Jeff said

"Why?" Matt asked

"Sash just had a baby" Jeff said

"Oh okay I will call tomorrow, Tell them I say congrats" Matt said

"I will" Jeff said

Jeff hung up just as they arrived at the hospital. Jeff grabbed Adam and Kelsey. Bella grabbed Miley. John and Kristina got out of their car with Rose. They all went in and found Sasha's room and walkedi in. Sasha was on the bed holding the new baby.

"Mommy had baby" Rose said

"It's your new brother" Taker said

"So do you guys have a name for the little guy?" Bella asked

"His name is Chris Lane Calaway" Sasha said

"Wow love the name" Kristina said

"He cute" Miley said

"My new nephew" Bella said

"Mine too" Jeff said

"Yeah" Taker said

"He my cousin?" Miley asked

"Yup" John said

"Well we should go now" Kristina said

"Yeah we can take care of Rose tonight for you guys" Jeff said

"Yay" Miley said

"Okay we will call tomorrow and let you know when we will be home" Sasha said

"Okay come on guys" Bella said

"Thanks Bells" Taker said

"Hey only Jeff calls me that and you welcome" Bella said

They all left and headed home. Bella, Jeff, Miley, Kelsey and Adam went in one car. John and Kristina took Rose but they were dropping her off at the Hardy house then going back to their house. Once they John and Kristina dropped Rose off and then left. Miley and Rose headed up to Miley's play room while Jeff and Bella got Adam and Kelsey out of their car seats. That night after all the kids were in bed Jeff and Bella headed their room to watch some TV.

"It was such a surprise to see you and John hear" Bella said

"We wanted to surprise you guys" Jeff said

"It was awesome surprise" Bella said

She kissed Jeff on the lips. They fell asleep about two hours later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while been working alot latly! i was reading over the last couple of chapters of this story and i relized i said john and kristine were expecting ther first child when i should have said second because they have anothney! so i'm just clearing that up! **

**Rant: Stupid Nexus helipng kane win the match against Taker! i hope he's ok! i'm going to kill Lay-cool if they don't stop making fun of Bret and Natalya! haha john helped randy keep the title! wade said he had t win the match noth the title and thats what he did lol! **

**anyways i will see you guys at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 29**

It's been a month since Sasha gave birth to Chris. John, Jeff and Taker went back on the road a week after he was born. Jeff called to tell Bella that she was going to be involved in a new storyline with Jeff. They agreed to take the kids to Matt and Maria's house for the month that Bella would be away. Matt was on the road also but Maria agreed to take care of the kids for Bella. Today she was driving down there to drop them off. She left early in the morning and by twelve o'clock she was almost there. She arrived at Matt and Maria's house. Bella saw Maria and now a year old Josh on their front porch. She got Miley out of the car. She ran to her aunt Maria while Bella got Adam and Kelsey out of the car. She carried their car seats up to the porch.

"Wow their cute" Maria said

"Yeah this is Adam and Kelsey" Bella said

"Okay, How's miss Miley doing?" She asked

"I good" Miley said

"Wow she talks now" Maria said

"Yeah she has been for a couple months now" Bella said

"Okay" Maria said

"Sash had another baby too they named him Chris" Sasha said

"Awe cute" Maria said

"Yeah, John and Kristina are expecting their second child" Bella said

"Wow Matt and I only have Josh" Maria said

"You guys will have more don't worry" Bella said

"I know" Maria said

"Are you sure your going to be okay with four kids?" I asked

"I will be fine, If not then I will call you" Maria said

"Okay Miley give Mommy a kiss" Bella said

Miley walked up to her mom and gave her a kiss.

"Help Aunt Maria with your brother and sister" Bella said

"I will, Tell Dada I say hi" Miley said

"I will" Bella said

Bella walked over to Adam and Kelsey and gave them a kiss on the cheek then said goodbye to Maria and Josh. She got in the car and left. WWE was only three hours away from where Matt and Maria lived. She got their around three pm. She drove to the arena they were at tonight and walked in to find Jeff's locker room. On the way she saw Punk.

"Oh god! Just leave me alone, I'm not interested in you" Bella said

"That okay because I'm back with my girlfriend Kel" Punk said

"I feel so sorry for her" Bella said

"Well don't" Punk said

"Whatever" Bella said

Then she started walking to Jeff's locker room. Once she got there she walked in and saw him talking to her brother.

"Hey guys" Bella said

"Hey honey" Jeff said

"Hey sis" Taker said

They all hugged. Bella kissed Jeff on the lips. They all sat down on the bench.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Bella asked

"I was telling Jeff what it was like when I got adopted and had to leave you" Taker said

"Really? I don't remember" Bella said

"You don't remember?" Taker asked

"Wait I do" Bella said

_Flashback_

_Isabella Smith was playing with her big brother Mark._

_"I miss mommy" Bella said _

_"I know Bella, I do too but they said they would come back for us someday" Mark said_

_"Okay" Bella said_

_They were playing with their toys when the __orphanage lady came up to them with another lady and a man._

_"Hello Mark and Isabella" She said_

_"Hello" Mark said_

_Bella just looked the girl and smiled. While she's been here she would only talk to Mark. _

_"I like you too to meet Mr. and Mrs Calaway" She said_

_"Hello it's nice to meet you" Mark said_

_Bella just smiled at them._

_"Bella don't be rude say hello" Mark said_

_"Hello" Bella said_

_"Okay we've seen enough could we talk to you for a minute" Mr. Calaway said_

_"Yes" The lady said_

_They walked off and came back twenty mutes later. Mr. and Mrs. Calaway had papers in their hand and smiled at Mark._

_"Mark I've got great new for you, Your now been adoptive and are going to live with Mr. and Mrs. Calaway" She said_

_"No I can't what about Bella?" He asked_

_"She has to live here still, I'm sorry Mark she's not going" She said_

_"But she has to she's my sister" Mark said_

_"No she doesn't" She said_

_"But mommy and daddy said they would be back for us" Bella said_

_"I'm sorry your parents died a couple months after you were brought here" She said_

_"What?" Mark asked_

_"Yes I'm sorry now come on Mark" She said as she took Mark's hand and pulled him away._

_"MARKY DON'T LEAVE ME" Bella yelled as she started crying_

_"BELLA" Mark yelled_

_Then he was out the door. Bella ran to her room and started crying._

_End of flashback_

_"_I cried for months" Bella said

"Me to Bells" Taker said

"It's must have been hard for you guys, I mean you were twelve and she was only six" Jeff said

"It was very hard, but two years later I met Sasha and I told her everything and she gave me hope, She said we would find her someday and I did" Taker said

"Over time I never got adopted and slowly forgot about you" Bella said

"It's okay Bella you were little I understand" Taker said

Bella got up and hugged Taker. Then she sat back down.

"But look what has become of us now, I got a beautiful wife two awesome children, You got a great husband and three awesome kids" Taker said

"Yeah I love my family" Bella said

She kissed Jeff on the lips. Jeff smiled at her.

"We both got high school sweethearts" Taker said

"That is true" Bella said

"So Bells this storyline we have to fight with Punk and his girlfriend Kel" Jeff said

"I thought so, I'm ready for it" Bella said

"Good because tonight is your first match in the WWE same with Kel, You and me vs her and Punk" Jeff said

"She's ready" Taker said

"I know she is" Jeff said

"Wanna wear a replica of my ring gear?" Jeff asked

"Uh okay" Bella said

Jeff got up and grabbed a bag and gave it to Bella. Then she opened it and smiled. She ran into the bathroom and put it on. She came out fifteen minutes later. Bella had her black hair tired back into a braid. She is wearing a purple tank-top with the paints Jeff wears only Purple. Purple boots. She had white, pink and purple arm bands. She also had one of Jeff's tails only pink in her butt pocket. Both Jeff and Taker looked at her.

"So? Is it good?" She asked

"Oh my god Bells!"Jeff said

"Wow Bella you look awesome" Taker said

Jeff was all dressed up to with his face paint and everything.

"I look like Jeff but without the face paint" Bella said

"I could help you with that" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

"Well I'm going to get ready for my match, Good luck Bella" Taker said

"Thanks Mark" Bella said

Twenty minutes later it was finally time for their match to start. Punk and Kel came out first and went into the ring. Punk grabbed a mic and started talking

"So we finally get to get our hands on the hardy's" Punk said

"Well two of them, Husband and wife not the brother" Kel said

"They knew what I ment" Punk said

"Sorry" Kel said

"Anyways lets get this match started" Punk said

Jeff's music started playing has they came out. They both did Jeff's dance then went into the ring. Bella had the same face paint on has Jeff only in purple and pink. They went into the ring and then the bell rang. The girls started the match. Bella grabbed Kel and punched her in the face. Kel knocked Bella on the ground and started punching her. Bella pushed her off and tagged in Jeff. Kel had to tag in Punk. They both started punching each other until Jeff gave Punk the Twist of Fate. Jeff went for a pin but punk kicked out. Jeff tagged in Bella. Punk had to tag in Kel. Bella tackled Kel to the ground and gave her a Extreme leg drop. She went for a pin but Kel kicked out. Bella tagged in Jeff while Kel tagged in Punk. Jeff was winning when he took his eye off Punk for a second and he kicked him in the gut, Punk picked up Jeff and was about to give him a GTS when Bella went into the ring and started flirting with Punk. He put Jeff down and went towards Bella when Jeff came up behind him and gave him another Twist of Fate. Jeff Tagged in Bella who got on the top rope and gave Punk a Swanton Bomb. Then she tagged in Jeff who got the pin on him. Jeff and Bella left the ring and hugged backstage.

"You did it" Jeff said

"We did it" Bella said

"Nice move there with the flirting" Jeff said

"I knew it would work" bell said

Then they kissed on the lips. Taker came up to them in his ring gear. He gave his sister a hug and told then congratulations. By the end of SmackDown Taker won his match against Kane. Jeff and Bella headed back to their hotel room and went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! thanks guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay here is Chapter 30 for you guys! You guys might be mad at me by te end but i had to do it! Thanks to Diana and Robyn for the help! Thanks to everyone who has review so far! you all are awesome and keep me going! Thanks!**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 30**

It's been two weeks since Bella went on the road with Jeff. Bella and Jeff both call Maria everyday to check on the kids. They've been having matches with Punk and Kel for the past two weeks. Matt ended up going home for a couple days because Maria needed to tell him something. He was coming back today for His match tonight. Jeff, Bella and Matt are going against CM Punk, Kel and there new SES person Luke Gallows. Jeff and Bella were sleeping when Bella's Cell phone went off. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Bella asked

"Bella it's me Maria, I have a problem" She said

"The kids okay?" Bella said

She nudge Jeff awake. He looked at her. Bella put her cell phone one speaker.

"Okay Jeff can hear you too, What's going one?" Bella asked

"Okay well Matt and I left the kids in the play room today while he was getting ready to leave, When it was time for him to leave I said goodbye to him, I walked up stairs to check on the kids and only saw Josh, Adam and Kelsey, I looked all over the house and I can't find Miley anywhere,I'm sorry" She said

"Oh my god! We have to find her" I said

"You guys have a match tonight, I will keep looking, Call me after your match and I will give you more news" She said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Bye" She said

"Bye" Bella said

Bella hung up and looked at Jeff, She started crying.

"Bella we will find her don't worry" Jeff said

"Okay" Bella said

A couple hours later they were still really worried about Miley. Bella was about to call Maria back when their was a knock on the door. Bella answered it and saw Matt.

"Matt Miley's missing" Bella said

"No she isn't because I found her in my car" Matt said stepping out of the way

Bella looked down and saw Miley standing there.

"Hey mommy, Me came with unca Matt" Miley said

Jeff walked in and saw Miley and Matt standing there. He picked up Miley and gave her a mad face.

"You made Mommy and Daddy very worried" Jeff said

"I sorry, I just misseded you guys" Miley said

"Well you should have called and let us know that honey then we would have brought you" Bella said

"Otay" Miley said

"I really sorry" She said

"It's okay, Were just glad you were with uncle Matt and not some stranger" Jeff said

"Otay" Miley said

"I'm going to call Maria and let her know" Bella said

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Matt and Maria's house number. She answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Maria, We found her, Apparently she was hiding in Matt's car" Bella said

"Oh My God! Thank god!" She said

"How's Adam and Kelsey?" Bella asked

"There fine, There sleeping" She said

"Good, A month and a half left but I think we might pick them up in two weeks, I miss my babies" Bella said

"Okay that sounds good, Well I will let you guys go, Josh is hungry, Tell Matt I love him" She said

"Will do" Bella said

Bella hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Maria says she loves you Matt" Bella said

"Okay" Matt said

"Well we should go to the arena" Jeff said

"Hmm I got a idea Matt can you give me a ride somewhere first" Bella said

"Yeah of course" Matt said

"Babe you take Miley to the arena and I will be there as soon as I can" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

Bella kissed him on the lips then kissed Miley on the cheek. She left with Matt and drove to a store. Once she was done Matt drove her to the arena. She said goodbye to Matt and walked to Jeff's locker room. She walked in and saw Jeff doing Miley's hair.

"Ow Daddy that hurt" Miley said

"Sorry sweetie" Jeff said

"Jeffro how many time did I tell that I do her hair" Bella said laughing

"I didn't know when you would be here" Jeff said

"Let me do this" Bella said laughing

"Mommy better at my hair" Miley said

"Yes I am" Bella said

Bella brushed her hair and put in in two braids while Jeff got ready. Then when Jeff went to the bathroom to put his face paint on Bella got Miley in the new outfit she bought her. Then got dressed in the ring gear Jeff got her. When Jeff came in he just looked at them. Bella had bought pants and a baby muscle shirt like hers. She got her little purple boots and a little tail for the back of her butt pocket.

"Wow she looks like you" Jeff said laughing

"We need you to paint our faces the same" Bella said

"Okay but whose going to watch Miley while were fighting?" Jeff asked

"I will ask my brother to come out and watch her during our match" Bella said

"Okay I will paint her face while you go do that" Jeff said

Bella left and found her brother in his locker room getting ready.

"Mark could you come down to the ring and watch Miley for us?" Bella asked

"I thought she was with Maria?" Taker asked

"She was but while Matt was on his way back here she was hiding in his car" Bella said

"Oh okay well I have to finish getting ready then I will come down" Taker said

"Thanks Mark" Bella said

"No problem Sis" Taker said

She left and headed back to Jeff's locker room. Jeff put her face paint on, They left and headed to the ring. Matt was waiting for them.

"Wow nice" Matt said

The Hardy Boyz music started. The did the dance then walked down to the ring. Punk and the SES came out. They got in the ring. Just as the Bella was going to go off Taker's music started playing. He came down to the ring and took Miley from Bella. They waited outside the ring. When the bell rang Jeff and Punk started the match. After about five minutes Jeff tagged in Matt just as Punk tagged in Luke. The fought for two minute when Matt pushed Luke into the corner and Ran to Bella and tagged her in. Matt ran back to Luke and got on all fours while Bella jumped off his back and gave Luke the Poetry in Motion. Once Luke got up he had to tag in Kel. After about two minutes while Kel wasn't looking she gave her the Twist of Fate. She went for the pin and got the three count. Jeff, Matt, Taker and Miley came in to the ring. Once they were done celebrating they all left the ring. Taker left to go back to his locker room same with Matt. Bella told Jeff to watch Miley while she went to the washroom. While Jeff wasn't looking Miley walked out of the locker and went looking for her mom. While on the way their she bumped into some one.

"I sorry just looken for my mommy" Miley said

"I'm not your mommy but why don't you come with me, I have some ice cream" The person said

"Otay, Me wove ice creak" Miley said

The person picked Miley up and walked off with her. Bella came back from the washroom and walked back to Jeff's locker room. When she walked in she notice Jeff was there but not Miley.

"Uh Jeff where's Miley?" Bella asked

Jeff turned around and looked around the room.

"She was here a minute ago" Jeff said

"YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER?" Bella asked

"I didn't loose her, Calm down, She's probably went looking for you" Jeff said

"Lets go look" Bella said

The looked all over the arena but couldn't find her anywhere. Meanwhile Miley was in a backseat of a car.

"Take me back to Mommy and Daddy peas" Miley said

"They know your with me, don't worry" The person said

"Otay" Miley said

"Were just going for a long drive" The person said

* * *

**I know I know i will have a update soon! I want you guys to guess who took Miley! Please review and let me know your ideas! Thanks guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay guys here's the update because i kinda left te last chapter hanging. This chapter is a long on so i hope you will take the time to read it! thanks for everyone who has reviewed s far! you guys are awesome! thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 31**

It's been two hours since Miley went missing. Jeff, Bella, Matt and Taker were looking all over the arena. At one point they told the commentators to keep a eye for Miley. Bella was looking in the girls washroom when she saw CM Punks girlfriend Kel. She pushed her up against a stall and stared right at her.

"Where is my daughter?" Bella asked

"I don't know" She said

"Yes you do where is he taken her" Bella said

"Okay Drew has her but he's taking her to punk" She said

"Why is drew working with Punk?" Bella asked

"He hates Matt and Punk hates Jeff" She said

"What does he want with my daughter?" Bella asked

"I don't know he didn't tell me anything, He told me to stay here and give this to you" She said

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Bella. Bella let go of Kel and left the washroom. She headed back to their locker room. Jeff, Matt and Taker were in there.

"Honey we haven't found her" Jeff said

"Drew is taking her to Punk, He gave Kel a note to give to me" Bella said

"What does it say?" Taker asked

"It said Bella and Jeff Drew is bringing your daughter to me for a reason, For every hours you don't find her I cut a inch of her hair off, So better hurry, I'm not telling you were I am you will have to figure that out on your own, Good luck you don't want to have a bald daughter now would you" He said

"Oh my god!" Jeff said

"Those assholes" Matt said

"Lets look, she went missing two hours ago were would Drew be taking her?" Taker asked

"North Carolina" Bella said

"That's were we live" Jeff said

"Yes" Bella said

Meanwhile Miley was sitting in a chair in a dark basement. She saw Punk come out from the dark.

"Why did mommy and daddy say you take me?" She asked

"Because I'm there friend" Punk said

"No you not" She said

"Shut up" Drew said coming out of the dark

"You talk funny" she said

"I do not" Drew said

"Shut up Drew and get me the scissors, She been here for two hours" Punk said

Drew left and came back with a pair of scissors. He gave them to punk. Punk then took Miley's braids out and started cutting her hair.

"Oh you cutting my hair mommy's going to be mad" Miley said

"Shut up or I will put tap on your mouth" Punk said

He finished cutting two inch's off her hair then left with Drew. Back at the arena Bella and Jeff were getting ready to leave to go to Cameron North Carolina. They told Matt and Taker to stay behind to keep a eye on Kel in case Punk called her. Before they were leaving they say John a very pregnant Kristine and Sasha.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked

"Matt called where he to help" John said

"Okay for one Kristine is due any day and Sasha just had a baby not to long ago" Bella said

"So were he to help look for Miley" Kristine said

"Alright we think Drew and Punk took her to North Carolina" Jeff said

"Okay lets go" Bella said

They all left and headed to the airport. Kristine was aloud on she just had to be careful. It would take three hours to get there.

"Five inch's maybe more" Bella said

"It's okay we can grow her hair back" Jeff said hugging her

"After this were getting Kelsey and Adam, I want are kids with us at all times" Bella said

"Okay honey" Jeff said

Three hours later they landed just outside Cameron North Carolina. They grabbed a car and drove to Cameron. Miley was now tied up in the chair because she tried to get out. Punk had cute three more inch's off. He was also starving her.

"I hungy" Miley said

"Deal with it" Punk said

"Peas give me food" she said

"No" Punk said

"You Mean mister" She said

"I love being mean" Punk said

"Why did you take me from Mommy and Daddy?" She asked

"I like your mom a lot and she keeps turning me down because of you dad so this is my way of getting back at her, I also hate you dad, He's a dope head" Punk said

"Is not, Unca Taker going to be mad and he's gonna make you RIP" Miley said

"Oh is that true, My sources say he's at his hotel room" Punk said

"Yeah well mommy and daddy are coming" Miley said

"Well see" Punk said

Bella, Jeff, John, Kristine and Sasha arrived in Cameron North Carolina.

"Okay were are we going to look?' Sasha asked

"Are there any abandon buildings here?" John asked

"I think there is two" Jeff said

"They probably took her to one of them" Bella said

"Lets go look" John said

"Uh John we can't go look" Kristine said

"Why?" He asked

"My water just broke" Kristine said

"Oh my god! Okay sorry guys but we got to go to the hospital" John said

"It's alright guys take the car and go we can walk" Bella said

"Okay good luck finding her" John said

"Thanks" Jeff said

John and Kristine left and headed to the hospital. Bella,Jeff and Sasha checked out the first building but didn't find anything. They started walking towards the next one when they saw Drew walking toward the same building so they followed him. They let him go in then they waited.

"Okay I will go in first guys then come in if I'm not out in five" Bella said

"Be careful" Jeff said

"I will" Bella said

He kissed her on the lips then she left and headed down stairs. She checked every room and saw nothing so she decided to check out the basement. She walked down there and could here voices.

"There coming you know" Miley said

"Sure they are" Punk said

Bella crept down the rest of the stairs and hid behind a wall. She peeked out a little bit and saw Miley, Punk, Luke and Drew. Miley looked the way her mom was and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" Punk said

"Nothing" Miley said

Bella came out from the wall and ran right for Punk but was grabbed from Drew. He dragged her towards Punk.

"Oh look who is here, Mrs. Hardy" Punk said

"Give me my daughter asshole" Bella said

"Hmm... let me see...No" Punk said

"Give her to me or you will be sorry" Bella said

"Try and take her, Drew let her go" Punk said

Drew let go of Bella and she ran right for Miley. She started undoing Miley's ropes when Punk grabbed her. She nailed him right in the manhood. He fell to the ground as Drew and Luke came towards Bella. Before they could grab her Jeff came around the corner and gave Drew the Twist of Fate then he did it to Luke. Sasha ran towards Miley and finished undoing her ropes. Bella tried to help her but was grabbed by Punk. Finally Sasha got the ropes untied and ran out with Miley. Jeff grabbed punk and gave him the twist of Fate. Bella ran out the door also. Jeff got on the chair Miley was on and Swanton Bomb Punk then left. He pulled his cell phone out and called the police. He told them he had three guys in abandon building that kidnapped a little girl. Ten minutes later the police came and put the three into the cars. They talked to Jeff and Bella then left. Jeff took Miley from Sasha and headed to the hospital.

"Thanks for saving me daddy" Miley said

"It wasn't just me" Jeff said

" Mommy and Aunt Sasha too" Miley said

"We weren't going to leave you sweetie" Bella said

"I know that, He cut my hair mommy" Miley said

"I know, It will grow back, It looks cute" Bella said

"Otay" Miley said

"He didn't give you food did he?" Sasha asked

"No I asked him to but he didn't" Miley said

"We will give you some food when we get to the hospital honey" Jeff said

"Otay" Miley said

They got to the hospital and went right to the Cafeteria first. Once Miley had some food in her system they went to Kristine and John's room. On the way there Miley fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder. They walked in and saw John and Kristine holding a baby.

"Hey girl" Bella said

"Oh my god! You found her" Kristine said

"Yeah we did" Jeff said

"That's good" John said

"So what the name?" Sasha asked

"It's another boy and we named him Liam Redick Cena" Kristine said

"Wow that's a nice name" Bella said

"Yeah we like it" John said

"I see Miley's a sleep" Kristine said

"Yeah he had her for five hours and I don't think she slept at all" Jeff said

"Okay" Kristine said

"Well I think were going to go home for the rest of the night then go back on the road" Jeff said

"Okay guys, I'm glad you found her" John said

"We are too" Bella said

"Goodnight" Kristine said

"You too" Sasha said

They all left the hospital and headed home. Sasha was going back to her and Taker's house because she left the kids with a babysitter. Jeff,Bella and Miley headed home. They decided tomorrow to pick up the twins and take them on the road with them. When they got home they changed Miley into her Pj's then put her in bed. They started to leave when she woke up.

"No peas don't leave me alone" She said

"Honey were home" Jeff said

"Peas Daddy I scared" Miley said

"Jeff let her sleep with us" Bella said

"Okay honey" Jeff said

They picked her up and carried her to their room. They placed her in the middle of the bed. They changed into their Pj's then crawled in beside her. They all fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review anet me know what you think! thanks guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay guys here is chapter 32 fo you! i worked on this chapter at work so i hope you guys like it! thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story you guys are awesome!**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 32**

The next day Jeff, Bella and Miley flew to Matt and Marie's house to pick up Adam and Kelsey. They ended up finding out that Maria was pregnant with her and Matt's second child. They talked for awhile then caught a return flight back to New York for SmackDown tonight. They brought all three kids to the show. While Bella and Jeff had their match against Kel and her new tag team partner Bella's brother watch the kids. They won the match by Jeff giving The Miz a Swanton Bomb. Jeff tagged in Bella and she got the pin on him. After the show the Hardy family headed back to their hotel room. Bella got the twins ready for bed while Jeff got Miley ready. Then twins slept in bassinets while Miley slept on the second bed in the room. They let Miley watch TV with them for a little bit. She was sitting on Jeff's lap. About a half hour later Bella notice Miley was falling asleep. Jeff told her to wait until she was fully asleep. About fifteen minutes later Miley started screaming in her sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked

"I think she's having a nightmare" Jeff said

Jeff turned her around so he was facing her.

"Miley wake up" Jeff said

"Me hungy you can't starve me bad man" Miley said

"She won't wake up" Bella said

"Miley honey, It's daddy wake up" Jeff said

She opened her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Daddy you saved me" She said

"From the bad man?" Jeff asked

"Yes the bad man you took me away" She said

"He's never going to do that again sweetie" Bella said

"Were going to protect you" Jeff said

"I wove you guys" Miley said

She hugged both of her parents.

"I peas sleep with you again" Miley asked

"For one more night because your a big girl" Jeff said

"Otay" Miley said

They all got under the covers and fell asleep. During the night Bella got up with Kelsey and Adam. The last time she got up with them they wouldn't go back to sleep so she grabbed both of them and laid them one her arm on the second bed. She fell asleep a couple minutes later. In the morning Jeff got up and notice only Miley was in the bed. He got out of bed and saw Bella and the twins sleeping. Jeff walked over and picked Kelsey and put her in the bassinet then did the same to Adam. Once he was done he got into the bed with Bella and snuggled up close to her.

"Shh Adam mommy's right here" Bella said

"I'm not Adam" Jeff said laughing

Bella woke up and looked at Jeff.

"Were are the babies?" She asked

"In their beds sleeping" He said

"Oh okay" She said

"Your a great mother" He said

"I try to be" She said

"You are" He said

"If I was then my, Our daughter wouldn't have gotten kidnapped" She said

"It wasn't you fault" He said

"I know but now she's so traumatized" She said

"She's a toddler, Were help her threw this" He said

"Okay" She said

Jeff leaned over and kissed Bella on the lips. She kissed him back until they herd a little giggle. They pulled apart and saw Miley at the end of the bed giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bella said

"You guys kissen" Miley said

"Oh you think it's funny?" Jeff asked

"Miley wants a big fat kiss" Bella said

"No yuck" She said

"To bad your getting one" Bella said

She grabbed Miley and started kissing her face. Jeff decided to join in when they herd to little cries. They both stopped and went to pick up Kelsey and Adam.

"I help momma" Miley said

"Sure honey" Bella said

"I get Kelsy dress" she said

She went to Kelsey suit case and got out a diaper and a little pink dress. She took them to her mom then went to get Adam some cloths. She went to his suit case and got a diaper and a t-shirt and Jeans. When she was done she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Dada?" She said

"Yes?" He said

"What tradbodize mean?" He asked

"You mean Traumatized?" Jeff said

"Well it means that you were greatly affected by what happen to you, That's why you keep having nightmares" Jeff said

"Oh" She said

"I be fine" She said

"We know you will sweetheart" Bella said

"Momma, Dada you rastlen tonight?" She asked

"Yeah it's a house show tonight" Jeff said

"I get to see Unca Mark and Unca Matt" She said

"You sure do" Bella said

They fed the babies then went down to eat some breakfast. At around two they headed to the arena. They were walking to the locker room when Miley screamed. They turned around and saw a figure in the corner.

"Miley it's just me" Taker said

He came out and stood in front of her.

"Unca Mark scared me" Miley said putting her hands up

He smiled and picked her up.

"I'm sorry Miles" He said

"Hehe" She said

"What's funny?" He asked

"You called me Miles that's not my name silly" She said

"Of course not but it's my nickname for you" Taker said

"Why were you in the dark over there?" Bella asked

"I was talking to Sasha and I didn't want anyone to interrupted me:" He said

"Oh okay" Jeff said

"She's a smart kid that one" Matt said

He came out of his locker room and joined them.

"Unca Matt" Miley said

She held out her hands and he took her from Taker.

"Hows miss Miley" He said

"I good" She said

"Okay the babies are starting to fuss we should go to the locker room now" Bella said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Momma me stay with uh...Unca Mark for a little bit" Miley said

"Well I see you your favorite is" Matt said

"Unca Matt I wove you too" Miley said

"Good then tomorrow your with me" Matt said

"Yay otay" Miley said

Matt handed her back to Taker then they all left. Taker took her back to his locker room.

"Unca Mark?" She asked

"Yes Miley?" He said

"Do you like kids?" She asked

"Of course I do" He said

"Okay so why do you look so scary when you here?" She asked

"Because this is the character I play, I'm The Undertaker" He said

"Well you scare kids like me" She said

"I'm sorry I don't mean to" He said

"It's okay I know you will protect me from the bad man" She said

"I'll do anything for my favorite niece" He said

"I wove you" She said

"I wove you too" He said

"Hehe" She said

She climbed on the bench and waited for Taker to bend down. When he did she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look like your mother" He said

"That good thing" She said

"Sure is" He said

"Unca Mark can we do something?" She asked

"Sure what do you have in mind?" He asked

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Taker carried Miley back to her parents locker room. When they were outside the door he set her down so she could walk in. When they did walk in Bella screamed.

"What did you do Mark?" Bella asked

Miley was wearing a black shoulder length wig with a hat like Taker's. She was also wearing black pants and a shirt. Also a little black coat that reached the floor.

"I'm the deadkid" Miley said

"Very funny" Jeff said

"I see someone likes you" Bella said

"I know but this was totally not my idea" Taker said

"On that scary thought I believe you" Jeff said

"I haven fun" Miley said

"We see that" Bella said

"Miley I have to go get ready for my match now" Taker said

"Okay unca Mark wove you" She said

"Wove you too" He said leaving

When the show was over they all headed back to the hotel room and went to bed.

* * *

** I hope you guyed like it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but i didn't know what i was going to do with the next chapter! I figured it out though lol! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 33**

Five years later Jeff and Bella were at home with their kids. A couple years ago Jeff went to TNA because of Punk. Miley is now a happy six and a half year old and is in grade one. Adam and Kelsey were now happy four year old. Taker is out of the WWE for a little break but would be returning the next WrestleMania. Rosalie is now eight years old and is in grade three. Chris is now five years old and is in kindergarten. Matt and Maria were still living out where Maria's parents are. Josh is now six years old and is in grade one. Their second child they had was a girl that they named Ashley. She was now five years old and is in kindergarten. John and Kristina live in West Newberry Massachusetts with their two kids. Anthony is now six years old and is in grade one. They had their second child that was also a boy and they named him Drew Samuel Cena and he is now five years old and is in kindergarten. Jeff and Bella were getting the kids ready for school when the door bell rang. Bella walked to the door and opened it. She saw her brother Mark there with Rose and Chris.

"Hey guys" Bella said

"Are they ready?" Mark asked

"Almost" Bella said

"Uncle Mark" Miley said

She ran over to him and he picked her up.

"Hows my favorite niece?" He asked

"I'm good" She said

"Uncle Mark that's not fair to me" Kelsey said

"Sorry your both my favorite nieces" He said

"Much better" Kelsey said

"Hey Uncle Mark" Adam said

"He little man" He said

"Hey Chris" Adam said

"Hey" He said

"Lets go" Rose said

Jeff walked up and gave the kids their backpacks. They said goodbye to their parents and left with their Uncle Mark. Bella and Jeff closed the door and sat down on the couch and cuddled up together.

"So you go back tomorrow and fighting Mr Anderson?" Bella asked

"Yeah for a couple weeks then I'm back" He said

"That's good" She said

"Sure is" He said

"The kids really miss you when your gone" She said

"I know it will only be for another couple years" He said

"Okay" She said

Then the phone rang so Bella got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Bella it's Sasha" She said

"Oh hey girl" Bella said

"After Mark's done dropping the kids off he has to go somewhere so I was wondering if you could come over unless your spending time with Jeff" Sasha said

"No I'm sure Jeff will be fine with me coming over for a little bit" Bella said

"Okay cool I'll see you in a bit" She said

"Okay bye" Bella said

"Bye" She said

Bella hung up and sat back down on the couch and looked at Jeff.

"Sasha wants me to come over do you think you can pick up Kelsey and Adam at elven forty- five?" Bella asked

"Of course I can and if your not home by three thirty I'll pick up Miley" He said

"Your the best" She said

"Yes yes I am" He said

"I should leave now" She said

"Okay I will see you later" He said

"Kay" She said

Bella leaned over and kissed Jeff right on the lips. Then she left and went down the street to her brothers house. When she got there she rang the door bell and waited. Sasha answered the door and let her in. They both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what's up?" Bella asked

"Well Mark wants to tell you something but he's afraid you'll be mad so I told him I would tell you" Sasha said

"I wont get mad at Mark" She said

"Okay well you know he getting hurt a lot in the ring and isn't really in the best shape right now so a couple nights ago when he came home we had a talk and well we decided that it's time for him to retire and spend time with his family while he can" Sasha said

"Wow that's totally okay I mean I love my brother and don't want to see him get hurt in the ring" She said

"Okay well he should be home soon so maybe you guys can sit down and have a talk" Sasha said

"Sounds good to me" Bella said

A couple minutes later Mark walked in the door and kissed Sasha on the lips. He sat down beside his sister and wife.

"Thanks for taking the kids to school, They really like it when you take them" Bella said

"No problem I love it too" He said

"So Mark Sash told me, I'm totally okay with you retiring, Jeff's in TNA and will be retiring soon also" Bella said

"Okay good I just thought you would be a little upset" He said

"No I'm fine about it, Totally cool" She said

"Good now that's settled why don't us girls go out shopping" Sasha said

"Now?" She said

"Of course" Sasha said

"Go a head I don't mind sweetie" Mark said

"Okay" Sasha said

"Fine lets go" Bella said

Sasha got up and kissed Mark on the cheek. Bella leaned over and gave her brother a hug and headed towards the door.

"Oh Mark if your board go visit Jeff" Bella said

"I think I will" He said

He got up and left with the girls. He got on his bike while the girls got in Sasha's car. They headed to a couple of stores then ate lunch. At around four they both headed home for dinner. Sasha dropped off Bella and then left. Bella walked in the door and was tackled by the kids.

"You got me" She said

"Mommy we hidden on dad" Kelsey said

"Go then" She said

They got off their mom and hid. A couple minutes later Jeff came in and helped Bella up. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"The kids went there" Bella said pointing to the right

"Thanks" He said

A minuted later he found all three kids. That night they put their kids to bed then started watching a movie. Later that night Bella and Jeff laid in bed.

"So did you have fun with Mark tonight?" She asked

"Yeah we talked until it was time to get the kids" He said

"He deserves to retire I mean wrestling now is taking a lot of energy out of him" She said

"Yeah he does" He said

Bella kissed him on the cheek and laid her head down on her pillow. They both fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review! I will try to have another update as soon as i can! Thanks guys! Bye**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay guys here is the last and final chapter of Lost sister! I hope you guys like this story and took the time to read it! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Thanks to Taker's SoulGirl for the help! **

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 34**

Ten years later the kids were all teenagers and the parents have all retired to spend time with their families. Bella,Jeff, Mark and Sasha's still lived next door to each other. Matt, Maria and kids still all live by her parents. John, Kristina and kids still live in West Newberry Massachusetts with John's family. Bella was in the kitchen making the kids lunches when Miley came down. Bella looked at her outfit and got mad.

"Miley what have I told you?" Bella asked

"Not to wear cloths like this but come one mom I like them" She said

"You are not going to school looking like a hooker now go up and change before you father sees this" Bella said

Miley turned around and came face to face with her father.

'_Shit I'm in more trouble' Miley thought_

"Hey dad" She said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING YOUNG LADY?" He asked

"Cloths that I happen to like" She said

"Where did you get them?" He asked

"It's called money" She said

"Not be smart with me go up to your room and change" He said

"I was before you came" She said

She left and headed upstairs. Jeff walked into the kitchen and kiss his wife on the lips.

"I don't know why she feels the need to dress like that" He said

"I don't know either" She said

"She's so your daughter" He said

"Yours two mister" She said

"Yes but more like you" He said

"Fine you win" She said

"Don't I always" He said smiling

Bella leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Jeff started to deepened it when Adam and Kelsey walked in.

"God! Mom, Dad get a room" Kelsey said

"Yeah it's pretty gross" Adam said

Bella and Jeff pulled apart and looked at their two youngest children.

"You guys ready?" Jeff asked

"Yeah we are" Adam said

"Okay eat your breakfast then we'll leave" Bella said

"Kay" Kelsey said

Miley walked back down wearing Jeans and a t-shirt.

"Much better" Jeff said

"Yeah whatever can we go now?" She asked

"When your brother and sister are done" Bella said

"Fine" She said

"God! Sis what's your problem?" Kelsey asked

"Nothing I just like to get to school" Miley said

"Okay" Kelsey said

Ten minutes later the kids grabbed their stuff and left with their mom to go to school. Twenty minutes later Bella came back and sat down on the couch beside Jeff. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked

"Very" She said

He kissed her on the cheek then went back to watching TV.

"I love you" He said

"I love you two" She said

A couple minutes later Bella fell asleep with her head resting on Jeff's chest. The door rang so Jeff laid Bella on the couch and went to get the door. He opened it and saw Mark and Sasha standing there.

"Hey guys come in" Jeff said

They walked in and went into the living room. They saw Bella sleeping on the couch.

"She's very tired" He said

"We see that" Mark said

"So What's up?" He asked

"Nothing much just came for a visit" Sasha said

"Cool our oldest daughter decided to try to go to school in a hooker outfit" Jeff said

"Yours too, Rose tried to pull that on me but I caught her" Mark said

"I think there working together" Sasha said

"Well they are really close" Bella said

"I thought you were sleeping?" Jeff asked

"I was but not anymore" Bella said

"Hey sis" Mark said

"Hey bro" She said

"They are cousins" Jeff said

"Yeah and there into boys" Sasha said

"No my daughter is not dating till she's thirty" Mark said

"Same with my daughters" Jeff said

"Boys we started dating you when we were teenagers" Bella said

"Well yes but that was different" Jeff said

"Not really" Sasha said

"Fine twenty" Jeff said

"And that is our limit" Mark said

"Boys" Bella said laughing

"Men" Sasha said

"Yeah were men Bells" Jeff said

"Oh sorry" Bella said laughing

They all started laughing and talking. A couple hours later Sasha and Mark left and headed back to their house.

"I can't believe how much our life's have change since we started dating" Bella said

"Yeah your the girl of my dream and I love our family" Jeff said

"Same only guy of my dreams" Bella said laughing

They kissed each other and started watching TV again while they waited for their three children to get home from school.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of this story! Thanks Guys! Bye**


End file.
